Stuck in the Middle
by InuAmber
Summary: Kagoem goes from human to hanyou to youkai? and whats this she finds her father and in inuyasha's time! KagInu its really good so read up! and peeps its me godzylla3 ive just changed my pin name to LadyInuyasha711 sorry for any confusion
1. Chapter One

Stuck In The Middle  
By. Me Amber AKA GodZylla3 I do not own Inuyasha or any of the people that is involved with him but I  
do own this story!(I only wish I owned him he he)  
This isn't my first story to post on here just my first Inuyasha one I never even heard of the anime until I turned on the TV to watch cartoon net work after the first show I was hooked so I'm going to stop wasting your time reading this and get on with the story! Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!! This is rated R for future chapters! (author notes)  
  
Chapter One: Inuyasha and Kagome's confessions  
  
Kagome sat in her last class on a Friday bored as ever looking up at the clock, she thought *Only five more minutes till the bell rings and I can go see Inuyasha, going five days at a time not seeing him is driving me insane. I love him and all, and I know that he no longer loves Kikyou I know but he don't love me either, there are times when I think he does but then he goes off on me again calling me a bitch as usual.*  
The bell rang and Kagome grabbed her books and stuffed them in her bag she was glad that her senior year in high school was almost up then she could spend more time with her friends in the feudal era, quickly running out of the class and right by her friends that were waiting just out side the class. Reaching her locker she stuffed all her books that she didn't need in and closed the door then giving the knob a turn to lock it in place. Placing her back pack on her shoulder she thought of the week to come with no school *Spring break is finally upon us and my 18th birthday is in just a few days! Ill be spending it with Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, it couldn't get any better!* She ran as fast as she could all the way home she wanted to get her party with her mom, grand father and her brother over with so she could be on her way.  
Finally reaching the temple she ran in the house and directly to her room to get everything ready to go. She had a good feeling that this week was going to be great! After almost four years going back and fourth between Inuyasha's world and hers her and her friends finally defeated Naraku. Looking down at her neck she seen the whole Jewel hanging around her neck it had been about six months since it was completed and Inuyasha still hadn't asked for the Jewel to make his wish. Every time Kagome seen Inuyasha she believed he would rip the jewel from her throat to make his wish to become a full fledged demon. Looking around her room she made sure she had every thing she needed to go to the fuddle era. Except of course she would have to make a quick trip to the store to pick up lots of Ramon for Inuyasha and the rest of her friends he mother was baking a cake for her at that very moment and another one to share with her friends when she returned for the week of spring break.  
Inuyasha sat on the top branch of his favorite tree that looked over the bone eaters well that Kagome came out of when she returned from her time in the future. He spent most of the days that she was away from him and his time for the thing that she called school sitting in the tree waiting for the five days to pass till she returned to him for two days the times he was with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo he keep quiet and sulking with his arms over his chest wishing his Kagome was here. Though he never told her that he loved her he had tried but it always came out wrong and it usually ended in a big sit for Inuyasha, who would be pounded into the ground for a few hours after depending on how mad he truly made her. Lifting his nose he smelt the air for Kagome's sent not smelling the sweet smell of the one he loved and the one he hoped one day would become his mate for the rest of her life. Though Inuyasha was still half human he still would never die unless killed. Kagome on the other had was a human and she wouldn't live nearly as long as him unless he was killed before she died but he didn't think that would happen any time in the near future, the only real enemies he had now was Kogga and his brother Sesshoumaru. Looking down he saw something move perking his ears he lessoned, he heard sobs coming from Shippo that was sitting on the edge of the well crying. Jumping from the tree his tree he walked up to the runt. "What's wrong with you now runt?" Inuyasha asked. Though he wasn't trying to be rude to the crying kitsune it came out that way.  
Shippo turned and looked up at Inuyasha anger, sadness, and loneliness showing in his eyes. He was angry at Inuyasha for the way he was being spoken too, sadness was over Kagome not returning yet and loneliness of his dead father and mother. Though Kagome had became his adopted mother and he loved her like his own she still was not, she didn't have the same smell the same touch, she didn't even look like his mother in any way but he loved her all the same. "Go away, *sniffle* Inuyasha, I don't want to talk to you!" Shippo said sniffling again.  
"Come on kit tell me why are you crying?" Inuyasha said with a little more sympathy then what he had said before.  
"I miss Kagome, * sniffle * Inuyasha do you ever miss Kagome?" Shippo said as he turned to look at Inuyasha. He was glad he did to he didn't miss the shocked look come on Inuyasha's face before he quickly covered it up again as he folded his arms across his chest.  
"I only miss Kagome when we run out of Ramen, and that's that," Inuyasha yelled at the kitsune before running into the forest to get away from the sniffling Shippo. Returning to the well about ten minutes later to see if Shippo had ran off yet. Not smelling him he jumped back into his tree to wait for Kagome's return. Sniffing the air for her sent again then closed his eyes and leaned back on the tree his senses perked at the moment he had laid back Inuyasha's eyes flew open and looked toward the well It was Kagome he knew it but the bad thing was that she was in heat though he smell was faint he could tell that in a couple of days he wouldn't be able to get with in 200 yards of her with out going crazy. Jumping down from the tree into the forest so he wouldn't be seen then he walked out to help Kagome with her bag.  
Kagome climbed out of the well trying to pull the heavy bag from the well with no luck, but she soon felt a presence behind her and knew it was him the one she loved but was scared to tell incase he pushed her away. With out turning around to look at him she asked, "Inuyasha could you help me I don't think I can get this thing out!" She felt him walk closer and grabbed the bag quickly pulling it up and out of the bone eaters well. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha but she noticed something different about him she could smell him (not in a bad way like he hadn't taken a shower) he smelled like the forest after a soft shower in the middle of spring, it was a good smell and he looked incredible more so then usual. She quickly looked away and said, "Now that that's done lets get going I would like to see every one else too."  
Inuyasha took a deep breath breathing her in she smelled like jazzmen as she always had, the smell of her starting to go into heat and their was something more he could smell it but he didn't know what it was just yet, and he planed to figure out what the new smell to her was but now it was time to head to the village to eat he could smell the Roman in her bag and it was making his stomach growl. Throwing the bag on his back he picked up Kagome bridle style and ran toward the village. * What am I doing* thought Inuyasha * Why did I just pick her up like that I usually let her ride on my back with the bag. Duh because you love her and you've missed her so much that you wanted to die if she didn't come back soon * ¦ Þ  
As they reached the village were her friends were staying, Inuyasha wished he was in his human form like he was on the night of the new moon so he wouldn't be aroused by the sent of Kagome. As they neared the hut Inuyasha stopped he had to tell her. "Kagome wait."  
She stopped walking toward the hut and looked toward Inuyasha and for the first time since she crawled out of the well did he look her right in the eyes. "Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not knowing why her heart started to beat faster.  
He sat the bag down right outside of the hut and grabbed her hand "Walk with me." It wasn't a question Kagome knew it was a demand but with out arguing she fallowed him to where ever he was leading her.  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked for what seamed to be hours but in real time only about ten minutes but the contact of their hands were all that both of them were really thinking about. A few minutes later Inuyasha stopped and picked up Kagome bridle style again then jumped onto a high branch of a tree.  
Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and she asked "Inuyasha what are we doing here? I don't understand." She looked at him in the eyes and she was surprised at what she seen she seen emotion showing threw his tough exterior. Only on a few occasions had he ever looked at her like that but shortly he would always hide it again but this time was different he didn't try to hide it.  
Inuyasha took both of her hands in his and pulled her closer to him not exactly knowing how she would react but to his surprise she came to him willingly. He placed a light butterfly kiss on her lips then to ask for entrance he slightly nipped he bottom lip, but not enough to cause her any pain. Kagome kissed him back and slightly opened her cherry lips to give him permission. Inuyasha took the kiss deeper slipping his tongue in her mouth soon their tongue's were playing with each other slipping in and out of each others mouths. Finally when he couldn't take any more Inuyasha pulled away, "Kagome, I.I....I Love you, I have since the day I set eyes on you when you released me from that tree. First I thought I loved you because you were the reincarnation of Kikyou but then the more time I spent with you the more I fell for you, I thought of you as Kagome not Kikyou. My wish to be a full blooded demon dissipated and the only time I remembered even wanting to make that wish was when you asked me if I still wished to become a demon completely after the jewel turned was completed. The only real thing I wanted to wish from it was to give me the strength to tell you how I truly felt about you." Inuyasha said.  
Kagome had tears of happiness running down her face she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips and said "I love you to Inuyasha I always have I was just scared that you didn't love me in return, I believe you with all my heart and soul" Inuyasha whipped away her tears with the back of his hand then leaned in to kiss her when Kagome pulled away she heard rustling down below the tree looking down she saw Shippo sniffing away at Kagome's sent. Inuyasha looked down at what she was looking at then he noticed Shippo smelling the place they stood before he jumped into the tree. He was so caught up on Kagome that he never heard Shippo, wait a second Inuyasha thought normally she wouldn't be able to hear a rustling like she did as a matter of fact he didn't even hear Shippo how could of Kagome?  
Kagome then looked up back up at Inuyasha and smiled and leaned down to give him one last kiss before they knew they were soon to be busted by the little kitsune. Just as their lips meet Shippo started yelling "Kagome, where are you Kagome I can smell you but I cant find you, Kagome. If Inuyasha hurt I'm going to bite his ears off." As Shippo said this in a very low voice that Inuyasha thought only he could here Kagome laughed and said to Inuyasha, "I'll be sure to tell him you didn't hurt me in any way." Inuyasha was dumb folded "How did you hear him he said it so low I could bearly hear him?" Kagome looked at him with a puzzling look on her face then shrugged her shoulders "I don't know but we should get him and go back to Kaede's before Shippo tells every one you ran off with me!" she said with a smile. "Let him tell them I ran off with you I did didn't I?" Kagome nodded.  
Inuyasha picked up Kagome Bridle style and jumped from the tree and landed directly behind Shippo. Shippo immediately jumped on to Kagome laughing "So Kagome what do you want for your birthday its only two days away?" She just laughed and said, "You don't have to get me anything Shippo I have every thing I want for my birthday nothing more." Kagome then glanced over at Inuyasha who seemed to me a little annoyed that Shippo had interrupted them in a very special moment together his ears were sagging a little showing his disappointment that they had been interrupted. Though Kagome didn't say any thing to him she felt the same way Shippo had bad timing he really always had. Though she didn't mind much sometimes it came in handy especially with Miroku hanging around all the time. Kagome sensed a sudden movement from Inuyasha looking over at him he reached over and took Kagome's hand as they walked back to Kaede's with Shippo who was babbling about how much he missed her and that he had smelled something different in her bag that smelled a little like sweets. Kagome just laughed and scooted closer to Inuyasha who protectively pulled her in front of him and wrapping his arms about he waist so that she could feel what she had done to him up in the tree with a simple kiss. Kagome laughed and leaned back felling his lean hard muscles of his chest and stomach ripple on her back. She smiled a sweet seductive smile as he started to kiss her neck though she was also hoping that Shippo didn't turn around to look at her he was a little young to see what Inuyasha was doing to her.  
Inuyasha moved one arm that circled her waist so that it rested on her side then he slid his hand underneath so it touched bearskin lightly sliding his finger tips and claws up and down her side Kagome shivered and goose bumps rose on her skin. But as they neared Kaede's hut he slid his hand out from under her shirt and slid it about her waist to join the other one that was a few inches below the belly button and a few cinameteres from the secret place that lay between her legs. He was still teasing her though slightly running is claws around in circles just above that secret place.  
As they reached the door Inuyasha reluctantly slid his arms from Kagome's body to pick up the bag that lay beside the entrance to the hut. After the bag was placed over one shoulder he slid his other arm protectively around Kagome's waist as they walked past the curtain of the hut.  
Sango looked as Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome entered it surprised her when she seen Inuyasha's arm around Kagome's waist. It was true that after Kagome left Inuyasha became distant and she had seen him many times head toward the well at various times probably counting the minutes till she came back to their time. She knew Kagome loved Inuyasha it was one of the things the girls always talked about when they went to the springs to bathe. She had always believed the same as Kagome that Inuyasha cared for her but didn't love her the way that Kagome loved him, but even if she believed the same she never told her that she just said that Inuyasha loves her he's to shy to tell her though. That's kind of funny Sango thought to herself I have been lying to Kagome for years when I really wasn't. It was rare that Inuyasha showed any kind of emotion toward Kagome in the past but now he proudly had his arm around her waist for all to see.  
Inuyasha and Kagome both had light red blushes going on their checks as they noticed every one was staring at them. Inuyasha thought to him self, if they really want something to stare at ill give them something to stare at. With that he dropped Kagome's bag and pulled her into his arms kissing her with all the love he possessed for her. As their lips met he ran his tongue over her lower lip asking for permission to go farther. Kagome opened her mouth giving him entrance to the place he was seeking. The kiss continued for about five minutes till Inuyasha knew that if he didn't stop soon he would grab her, then run off not coming back for a few days.  
  
Yeah I know bad place to end right? Lets just say its about 6 in the morning and I have to get some sleep before I go to work( I really don't want to finish it here but the second chapter will be posted soon so REVIEW!!!! The more Reviews I get the quicker each chapter will be posted so don't forget more Reviews the faster the chapters will come. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! *don't kill me I know you want to find out what Inuyasha does next or more likely what will Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede will say. Keep in mind that the next chapter or the one after that will have Lemons. 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the Reviews I still want lots more Tansnn-Thanks for the Review here the next chapter just for you (lol)  
  
Leomae108-What your looking for just might be in this chapter (wink wink)  
  
NozomiDemon- If you wanted more here it is  
  
TheLoneLostSoul-thank you for you for the Review and believe me this chapter will be better (lemons)  
  
This chapter is rated R for Lemons!!!! Oh I don't own Inuyasha (though I wish I did)or any one else but I do own this story!!!! So not that's taken care of lets get on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter Two: The Hidden is Reviled  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from the intoxicating kiss and looked Kagome in the eyes they were different they looked like his, they were purple not brown any more it was puzzling to him. "Kagome what's wrong with your eyes they've changed?"  
Kagome looked up a blush still showing on her kissed a little embarrassed at making out with him in front of every one! Looking back at her friends they froze she grabbed her bag and began digging threw it to find her hand held mirror, finally finding it she flipped open the lid to revile two large purple eyes they had changed in shape a little more almond shaped the color was a dark brown that looked almost purple with flecks of gold. Her eyes widened in surprise what was going on first she could hear better, smell better and now her eyes had changed they looked a lot like Inuyasha's now, she closed her eyes for a few seconds then looked back in the mirror nothing had happened. She went into a state of shock and passed out almost hitting the floor before Inuyasha cought her in his arms. Something's not right, Inuyasha thought to him self. Sitting down he held Kagome in his arms. "Kaede what's happening to her she's been changing bit by bit since she returned." Kaede looked at the poor girl that was now unconscious standing she walked over to her and opened one eye looking and seeing that her eyes were that of a dog demons, then slipping up her upper lip she looked and seen fangs starting to grow out, then quickly running her hands over the top of her head threw her hair she felt to little bumps where ears were starting to grow. "She is changing a spell had been put on her when she was a child, her mother must have been scared that Kagome would be rejected by others. The spell must have been put on her so that you wouldn't be able to tell that she was half demon until she reached the age of 18teen that's the only thing I can think of." "Wait a second your telling me that Kagome is a hanyou like me? But how can that be there are no longer demons in Kagome's time?" Inuyasha said more confused then ever. Though his heart jumped at the thought of Kagome being like him It would be wonderful, he had always refused to show Kagome any emotion toward her because she would grow old and he would only die if he was killed. Then a thought hit him "Is that why she goes into heat and Sango doesn't? I always thought that something must have been wrong with Sango." He shouldn't of said that he realized when the end of her horaikotsu (I think that's the name and how you spell it if I'm wrong fell free to correct me) hit him in the head knocking him a silly for a moment. Kaede shook her head in agreement, "Yes Inuyasha that is why Kagome goes into heat, though the spell was put on her so that she would look human and feel human, but it didn't take away the fact that she would go into heat. And I believe there are demons in Kagome's world but I believe that they hide or cover it up like Kagome I believe that they just don't show themselves like they do in are time." Inuyasha and the rest just shook their head and ate the food that would of burned if Inuyasha wouldn't of smelled it. Kagome didn't wake up till the next morning finding herself in Inuyasha's arms he was a sleep but she knew if she moved he would wake. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes to feel a pair of eyes looking at her. Opening her eyes back up she looked up to find Inuyasha looking at her, sitting up a little she kissed him lightly on the lips then took the kiss a little deeper, then she felt something pressing up on her back side. Breaking the kiss she looked at him and tried to get up she knew what she was doing to him. Then she remembered about her eyes changing the night before, grabbing the little mirror from the floor next to her she flipped it open to revile the same two eyes that made her faint the night before then she felt something in her mouth slightly opening her lips she saw two fangs like Inuyasha though not as long, Kagome tried to run her fingers threw her hair in frustration but couldn't their were ears their quickly putting her hands to the side of her head she found none just hair that had grown their over night. Tilting the mirror up she saw two black ears poking up on top of her head though they were slightly small for her head. "They will get bigger Kagome your fangs two, soon you will have claws like me and the agility like me, and all the senses. Kaede said that you're a hanyou like me though your mother must of put a spell on you to hide it till your 18th birthday. By tomorrow night you'll look like a half demon nothing else will be growing it will be completed. Your strength will increase you will be able to jump like me, run faster, and more." It shocked her and she quickly passed out a few seconds after he finished telling her. About an hour later Kagome woke to the smell of Ramen, * Inuyasha must of became impatient * Then what Inuyasha told her came rushing back. Sitting up quickly she grabbed the mirror and looked * nope it wasn't a dream* Standing she walked out the door not looking at any one and started running toward the well she had to speak to her mother. She got their in record time it usually took thirty minutes running at her top speed but she reached the bone eaters well in ten. She heard movement behind her she quickly turned to find Inuyasha running up to her. "Where do you think your going you just got here?" He said sad and angry, she couldn't leave she just got here. He just told her how he truly felt about her and she was going to run away from him he wasn't going to let it happen. "I'll be back in a few hours I need to speak with my mother." She gave him a sweet quick kiss on the lips and turned to jump in the well but was stopped by two warm arms around her waist holding her back. She turned to look into the face of the man she loved. "I don't want you to go you just got here I wont let you go with out me." "Alright come on." And they jumped into the well together. When they reached the other side they jumped out and looked around it seamed like no one was home. Walking out of the small building around the well they stepped on to fresh cut grass and walked toward the house. Walking into the kitchen threw the sliding glass doors Kagome yelled "MOTHER I KNOW YOU'RE HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU NOW!!!!!" Hearing movement up stairs her ears twitched at the sound of her mother getting out of bed. She fallowed her mothers steps out of her bedroom and down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she stopped at the sight of her daughter she had little black ears on top of her head, her hands were turning into claws her hair had grown from just below the shoulders to the middle of her waist, her eyes were wider and had changed from a light brown to a dark brownish purple, she saw fangs slightly hanging out of Kagome's open mouth, and that she had grown a few inches. "OH, my I forgot that you would change near your 18th birthday, Kagome you must be in a state of shock. You must hate me for not telling you that your father was a full dog demon." (I would of put the term used for a full blooded dog demon but I don't know how to spell it if you know please put it in a review!) Kagome walked to her mother "I don't hate you but I do want to know the story and why you didn't tell me that my father was a demon?" "Lets sit in the living room and ill tell you all alright its going to take a while." Kagome and Inuyasha that were now holding hands followed her mother to the living room. Sitting on the couch with Inuyasha's arms around her waist, her mother sat on the recliner beside the two. (this dude needs to stop talking to me I'm trying to write) "Well I was about 20 when I met your father my boyfriend had just broke up with me for another girl I had ran into the well house to cry when I fell into the well I thought I was going to break my neck, but I didn't I landed on the ground and was thinking god I hadn't broken anything still crying though I climbed out of the well to find my self in a strange place, that wasn't my home. I walked into the forest and looked around I seen a man pinned to a tree with an arrow vines were growing around him. At first I thought it was just a prop or something till this guy walked up on me let me tell you he was gorgeous he had long black hair with streaks of gold and silver he had a long black tail that he wrapped around his shoulder he was tall about 6'6 he had the body of a god. I was rendered speechless for a few moments but he wasn't afraid to speak up he looked at me in the eyes with a surprised look on his face and said to me "What strange clothing you have where do you come from?" I looked at him with fear, and curiosity I still couldn't speak so I nodded toward the well, he looked and smirked showing white fangs." She stopped as she thought of him then quickly shook herself out of her dream and continued, " He looked toward the well and then back to me and nodded like he understood that I was just transported to another place then he looked over at the man pinned to a tree and said "This young man will replace me one day though he is only a hanyou he will become the most powerful he will defeat all obstacles that stand in his way of love. He will fall in love with my child who will know nothing of this time she will live in the future but will return to this place when the time is right. She will come to know this man and love him she will be the one to release him from his place of entrapment, put their by the one he loved. She will become his mate and be just as powerful as he, Inuyasha the one that was betrayed by the only person he's ever trusted other than his mother. He then looked away from the tree and looked at me I was taken back by what he told me and looked toward the well. I had already fell in love with the man standing in front of me. He then spoke again, "My name is Gozue (I don't know I couldn't think of a better name for him) and what is your name?" He was blunt I tell you no flattery words or pick up lines I stared at him for a few more seconds then I found my voice and said to him "M..M.My name is Hiuesku (I don't remember the name of Kagome's mother so forgive me if you know it please put it in the review and later I will change it) I'm from Tokyo Japan, I feel into the well at the temple I live at with my father, when I climbed back up I was here." He just looked at me and smiled then held out his hand for me to fallow and I did I took his hand and he led me to the edge of the forest then picked me up bridle style and jumped into the air I screamed when I realized that he didn't just jump that he jumped into the air and we were now flying he took me to a tall black castle and showed me to my rooms. That night he came to me I was just laying in the bed staring out of the window when he knocked and entered he came toward me and kissed me then you were conceived I found I was now marked he had bit my right shoulder that marked me as his mate we lived their till you were born and he took me back to my world promising that he would come back for me. And he did many times and Sota was born he was so happy he had two pups but the world of today people didn't have ears so we went to this lady and she put a spell on each of the children so they would look human till their 18th birthday. Your father came and went till you were about five and he didn't return I jumped into the well and found nothing the next day I tried to jump back in and I hit the bottom I didn't come back to his world and he never came back to this one so I boarded up the well afraid that you or Sota would fall in and I would loose you forever like I did your father. I miss him you know very much and I wish I could see him again but I never could get back threw the well. Then the day came where Sota came into the house crying saying that you had fallen threw the well and were gone I freaked but soon you came back and I was relived. I my self haven't tried to jump into the well again to find your father but I believe that he is gone from me that he was killed. You see I grow old and he don't as you know and you and Sota wont grow old either but I will ill die but my children will continue to live. I believe that your father couldn't get back threw the well or he had died one of the two because your father would never of just left me like that I was his mate and once a demon has chosen its mate they cant take it back unless one partner dies." Kagome's mom said as she finished the story. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide after what he had heard and his ears perked. "She's the daughter of Gozue? He is the oldest living dog demon, they had always said that he had a daughter but that his mate had disappeared with his daughter though his daughter was only a half demon their was a prophecy that she would be the strongest woman dog demon. If that's so, and she's supposed to be just as strong as me does that mean that I will be the strongest male?" "Yes Inuyasha it does, so Gozue still lives?" Kagome and her mother asked at the same time. "Yes, and no he is still alive but he hasn't come out of his castle but once in the last ten years and that was the day Kagome came to my time. I never smelled him though but there is a good reason for that though I was too busy with the sent of Kagome. I bet that he came to see his daughter he some how knew that she would return to the time she was born, that day. If you would like me and Kagome can go to his castle and see him im sure that he would love to hear from his mate, and Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Really Inuyasha you would do that for me?" Kagome's mom said. "I would love to meet my father all this time I've been growing up with him not around I thought he had ran off or something." Kagome said almost jumping out of his arms in excitement but then turned and kissed him deeply. When the kiss ended they both blushed because of Kagome's mom was staring at them with a slight smirk on her face. "Well go shortly after we return to my time but it takes two weeks to get there and two weeks to return so you would miss more of your School thing." Inuyasha said. "That's okay I'll call the school Monday morning and tell them that you went to see a dieing uncle or something. Now why don't you two go have some fun outside for a while why I write Gozue a letter." Kagome and Inuyasha nodded and walked out side for a walk around the temple. They found a shady place to sit, and did. They sat in each other's arms talking about any thing and every thing. They would kiss but he would stop it before he got carried away. (keep in mind Kagome's still in heat and she still don't know it)  
A few hours later Kagome, and Inuyasha had fell asleep leaning against the tree Kagome between his lets her head resting on his chest. Inuyasha was leaning back on the tree but his chin resting on the top of Kagome's head with his arms wrapped around her. Kagome's mom walked out side and yelled for them. The sound of her voice woke them looking into each others eyes they smiled, kissed each other then walked in the house both thinking about how it would be to wake up in each other's arms every morning.  
"Im finished with the letter, here you go." She said handing them a envelop that was so full it had to be taped shut the glue wasn't strong enough. Kagome gave her mom a hug and said good bye as they walked back to the well together. They jumped in and returned to the fuddle era. When they climbed out of the well Inuyasha laughed.  
"Kagome I think your ears are done growing" He laughed. Kagome's reaction was to reach up on her head and feel, because she didn't have her mirror with her. Feeling her ear they were about the same size as Inuyasha's but a little smaller. "And your hair is longer its down to you butt, with steaks of silver and gold. I personally like it." He said a grin on his lips, though now she could run as fast as him he still picked her up finding she weighed a little more then she did before. He put her back on the ground and stepped back.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she said.  
He looked her down she was only an inch shorter then him now her breasts had gotten a little bigger -probably another cup size- her muscles were toner then they had been. "You've changed more other than your hair your only an inch shorter than me your breasts are bigger too. Your muscles are toner then they were before." Kagome looked down at her body. Her legs had more shape to them her waist was slimmer, she lifted up her shirt and noticed that you could see her muscles now before you just saw a flat stomach, her arms had more shape and her breasts had become a bit larger her bra didn't fit right. She laughed and pulled Inuyasha's lips to hers. They were in the middle of their kiss when the sun went down. Still kissing Inuyasha bent his knees and slid a arm under her legs and the other around her back picking her up. At the sudden movement the kiss ended and they smiled. Then headed toward Kaede's hut. When they reached it they found everyone fast asleep Miroku, and Sango on their futon ( oh I forgot to say that Miroku and Sango are now married he he I guess you would need to know that huh don't worry Miroku will still get hit once in a while every one makes mistakes.) Looking at the other room they heard Kaede's soft breathing smiling they headed to one of the two remaining futons, they laid down and Inuyasha by the wall of the hut Kagome laid with her back forming to his stomach and chest her she felt his warm body next to her turning her head she gave him a long goodnight kiss then turned her head snuggling closer to the one she loved forgetting that by the time she woke up tomorrow she wouldn't just be a year older her growing into a hanyou would be complete. (Just so you know the lemons coming up soon and just so you know most of my chapters are long I have this thing that once I start writing its hard to stop, but you like long chapters and trust me I get discouraged so the more good reviews the longer, better, and faster the chapters come. Alright I just had to say that ill get back to the story now)  
****!The Next Day!****  
Inuyasha woke first smelling Kagome but with a slightly different sent she smelled like a hanyou completely mixed into her normal sweet smell. The smell of Kagome, with the smell of hanyou, and the smell of her almost at the peak of her heat was driving him crazy with need sliding his arm from her waist he sighed at the thought of leaving the warm body. Getting up he seen that every one else was gone he only smelled the left sent of them they had been gone for hours it seamed like standing he walked outside, the bright sun stung he eyes and he quickly covered them from the harsh rays. Looking farther down the village he seen where Sango and Miroku's hut was being built it was almost completed by tonight or tomorrow the job would be done. Smelling the air and stretching before walking back into the hut to make something for himself to eat and for Kagome when she woke but that's when he noticed.  
Kagome's hair was to the back of her knees now with long gold and silver streaks, her ears were black with gold tips her hands had turned into claws like his but more elegant and fine, her ears twitch drawing his eyes to them then back to her face. She had something he didn't she had two silver triangles (like Sesshoumaru but a little smaller) they were small and thin. Just then Kagome sensed some one watching her and she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha staring at her in awe. Inuyasha looked at her now open eyes they were now more gold/silver with a hint of purple around the edges her smile widened showing long white fangs the same size as his.  
Kagome sat up stretching and blinking "Do I have something on my face?" she questioned him feeling around on her face.  
Inuyasha smiled "As a matter of fact you do" Kagome reached for her bag quickly finding the mirror on top. Flipping it open she gasped at her appearance. "Your beautiful, you were beautiful then but now your just beyond that you're more amazing then I could of imagined." Kagome smiled and ran her fingers over her silver streaks on the sides of her face.  
" I was thinking that we could head out for Gozue's soon if you would like it is going to take about two weeks to get their even with are speed?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to get her alone.  
Kagome looked up from the mirror when she heard his voice and she could smell he was aroused by the sudden spike in his smell. Smiling she said "I take that you like the new look?" she said standing. "Well leave a note for every one explaining where were going and why but first im famished I could eat whole cow." Then she started to dig threw her bag for the cake her mom had given her, and some Ramen.  
Inuyasha looked at her "Of course I like the new look I just told you I did." He said a puzzled look on his face.  
Kagome stopped digging threw her bag just as she found the Ramon and cake. " I know you told me but I smelt it also."  
Inuyasha blushed he knew what she was talking about it her since of smell was good she could tell that when he saw her that he became aroused she had smelled it. Blushing redder he sat while Kagome made their breakfast.  
Thirty minutes later they had finished eating and had written a short note explaining that they had gone to find Kagome's father, and would be back in about a month or so depending on conditions. Kagome left half of the cake for them and a few things of Ramen. Packing everything back in the bag Kagome picked it up to put on her back but Inuyasha took it from her "I'll carry it come on lets go." Grabbing her hand they set off, running side by side. Around two they stopped to eat some more Ramen and a few kisses, then set off again. They ran until shortly after the sun went down, and they stopped at a clearing to settle down for the night. Inuyasha built a fire using a funny little thing Kagome called a lighter to start the fire. Once the fire was started Inuyasha started the Ramen.  
Once they had finished eating Inuyasha stood and walked over to Kagome sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. " You have no clue how hard it was trying to keep my hands off of you all day, with your smell, your amazing new look, and you in heat was is driving me crazy!" He seen her ear's twitch as she turned to look at him.  
"I'm in heat?" Inuyasha just nodded and started to kiss the back of her neck. He slid one hand up her back then up her neck to her ears rubbing the spots that were sensitive to him, just as he expected she started to purr, then she turned around so she was facing him kissing him deeply while playing with his ears. Inuyasha purred deeply into the kiss at the same time Kagome did the same, he was still playing with his ears. Pulling away from the kiss he started to suck and nip at her neck. "Do you know what would happen if I bit you right here?" he said licking her where her neck met her shoulder. She purred and shook her head no. "It would mark you my mate for life, would you like that?" Kagome purred and said, "Only if I can mark you back." Inuyasha then said, "You would have to bite me on the left shoulder it would prove to every one that I belong to you as much as you belong to me." Kagome nodded as Inuyasha pushed Kagome down on her sleeping bag gently. Sliding his hands from her shoulder over her arms sides and hip's he heard her purr louder. Sliding his hands back up to her spaghetti strap black shirt he ran one of his claws down the front ripping it open to revile two breasts, ready to be played with. Kissing her on the neck he slowly moved his kisses down till they reached her left breast he kissing a vain to the nipple then licking a circle around the peek but not taking it into his mouth just yet. Playing with the skin kissing licking and nipping the skin around the nipple before taking it fully into his mouth and suckling till it became hard to a point, then licking, kissing, and nipping a path to the next one he repeated the teasing then took it in his mouth suckling till it was just as hard as her left one.  
Kagome arched her back pressing her body against his, then slipping his shirts off so he had nothing on but his pants. Running her nails along his back as he played with her nipples.  
Inuyasha then made a trail of kisses to the valley between her breasts, then licked another trail to her belly button were he ran his tongue around it. He then slid his hands down to her knees and slightly ran his claws up the inside of her thighs making her purr turn into a deep growl. Reaching the soft spot between her thighs he found their was a piece of cloth that stopped him from going farther grabbing the bottom of her skirt he pulled till it slide free of her body then slicing her underwear to shreds she was left completely naked examining her body he found three silver strips going across her tummy and five stripes on the out side of each thigh. But what caught his eye the most was two stripes the same color of his eyes on the inside of each thigh licking the strips then kissing them. Sitting up a bit he got a good look at her completely naked she was amazing with strips all down her body two on her upper arms but he had notice that earlier. Then sliding his pants off he threw them over with the rest of his clothing forgotten. Sliding his hands up her thighs then over her sides he found him self harder then he had ever been. Licking her nipples and nipping them again he felt her claws dig a little deeper in his skin. Growling at the pleasure of it he slid his body even with hers. Then he positioned him self above her she wrapped her legs around his waist and arching her back wanting him to take her. Inuyasha kissed her deeply his tongue probing her mouth wildly he couldn't hold him self-back and longer he pulled out of the kiss. "Kagome this is going to hurt but only for a second I promise." She just nodded and raised her hips for him to continue. He slid the tip of he's staff inside then pushed threw her maidenhead, at the same time Kagome bit into his left shoulder just before Inuyasha did the same. She had chosen him for her mate before he had marked her for his. He didn't move till she started to move her hips and purred deeply taking it as a sign that she was ready he began pushing in her while they licked the blood clean from one another's shoulders. As their pleasure raised Inuyasha started to howl and Kagome stared to moan and scream as pressure started to build up then the climax came for Kagome and she stiffened and pushed her hips up against her mate as he reached his and let his seed loose inside of her. Then he laid on top of her licking and kissing the little scar on her right shoulder. Though he didn't scar and neither did she mating scars stayed and never faded. Rolling off of her he pulled her close to him and wrapped on leg over hers and one arm over her waist as she snuggled in closer to his warmth pulling the top of the sleeping bag over them he kissed her shoulder where his mark laid. "I love you Kagome my mate." "I love you to Inuyasha my loving mate." With that he pulled her closer and they slept.  
  
Their ya go the next chapter is done kind of long though he he I want to think you again for all of your Reviews but I want more im greedy any ways Review and soon and ill post the next chapter! ASAP alright I love Reviews its what keeps me writing Thanks for reading! Amber AKA Godzylla3 


	3. Just a quick note

This is not a chapter I planned on updating it just about every day or so but I work A LOT and I need to catch up on some ZZZZZZ.  
  
I have already started on the third chapter but I only have one page done I'll post the new story by Tuesday night hey I'm off that night and the only one this week! Ill be on the computer almost all day and ill try to make it up to you!  
  
Ill write two more chapters and post them both on Tuesday alright I'm so sorry I also am writing the next chapters to my other two story's so please be patent I'm almost done with my other two story's next chapters alright! Sorry again and thanks for all the reviews its my most popular story so far and it's the newest one I thank you all you make me so proud to be a want a be writer lol. Maybe some day I will and you'll all look back and say hey I read a story she wrote on fanfiction.net till the next chapters, which are going to be really good  
  
Godzylla3 AKA Amber 


	4. Chapter Three the real one

I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and thanks for clearing up all the terms I didn't know!  
  
Watergoddesskasey-Thanks a lot, I appreciate it.  
  
Badgerwolf- thanks ill do that starting now!  
  
Crys-thanks you really have a talent to bring peoples spirits up! I was starting to think no one liked my stories (  
  
Nefra1- Thank you for your review and bringing my spirits up I thank you for the terms!  
  
Leomae108- I thank you for warning me if that happens ill be sure to move it to adultfanfiction.com and ill change up the chapter a bit when they tell me you just got lucky that you got to read it before they get me lol. And if it wasn't for you I would have split this chapter in two but you sounded like you really wanted to get to the really good parts. And thanks for not biting my head off.  
  
Dogdemon-thanks for your reviews  
  
Silentslayer-thank you for your review.  
  
I want to thank you all again this isn't the only story im writing at the moment but this is the one im the most devoted to! The more reviews I get after each chapter the more inspiration I get to write the next one. So enough with me talking im sure you just want to get to the story right. As you probably already know I don't own Inuyasha I just wish I did (I envy the one who does) * wink wink * Now on with the story!!!! I wouldn't be able to write another chapter with out you all! Oh and if you have any suggestions for the story just throw it in with a review all writers get writers block some time it would be great to know what you wanted to see happen. That always makes the story more enjoyable for others! Because it's based on what you want and what I want! Just to let you know I love lemons their will probably a few in this chapter and others till they tell me I have to fix them! Im sorry for the short delay and ill try to have the fourth chapter out by Tuesday night!  
  
Pookie-Here is what you wanted I'm writing the real chapter three.  
  
Koinu-no-ai- Thanks I really didn't know how she looked so I just thought of inuyaha, with his silver hair, and I just couldn't get rid of her black hair so I made it silver gold and black he he he I've read a lot of stories over my time and in barely any did they exploded Kagome's father, And me I just had to be different! Thanks for the review  
  
MOM- which by the way folks is my real mother he he he, Thanks!  
  
Sunbeam- I thank you for your review lol I don't know if Kagome will be pregnant in this chapter but I will tell you that in the real fourth chapter their will be some talk about it but im not going to flat out tell you if she is or not! I have to keep you coming back  
  
Chapter Three: The Journey and all its perks!!!  
  
Kagome Woke feeling a warm body still pressed against her back snuggling closer,  
  
Inuyasha slid his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. Then opened his eyes to  
  
watch her sleep like he often did before she became his mate for life. Inuyasha moved her  
  
hair and kissed the scar on her shoulder then licking it  
  
Kagome opened her eyes when she felt a kiss then a lick on her neck, turning her head she  
  
looked Inuyasha in the eyes smiling; she turned her body to face him. Wrapping her  
  
arms around his neck she pulled him down to give him a loving good morning kiss. She then  
  
felt something pressing against her tummy, smiling into the kiss she rolled Inuyasha over onto  
  
his back.  
  
"I fell your glad to see me." Kagome said before kissing his neck and shoulder where  
  
her mark was at. Inuyasha gave her a puzzling look before he lost all thought as she  
  
wrapped her hand around him and started to move her fingers up and down. When she  
  
removed her hand Inuyasha gave her a pleading look for more. His look was granted when  
  
she slid him inside her and begin to move slowly. Reaching up Inuyasha started to stroke her  
  
breasts and pinching the nipples slightly. Though Kagome's mind told her to go slow and  
  
enjoy the moments of pleasure her body took over speeding up, Inuyasha begin moving at her  
  
pace panting. Kagome threw her head back and arched her back as she placed her hands on  
  
Inuyasha's chest for balance as she rode him faster and faster till the moment came  
  
Inuyasha's and Kagome's body's both locked up as the climax hit them. When it was over  
  
Kagome laid her self on Inuyasha's chest and relaxed trying to get her breathing back to  
  
normal.  
  
Later That Morning  
  
After they had forced them self's out of bed they quickly packed to make up lost time.  
  
They both took off at their fastest speed to reach her fathers castle quicker. They stopped for  
  
lunch around two both starving. Half way threw their sandwiches Kagome and Inuyasha's  
  
ears both perked and swiveled toward the north, putting their noses in the air they sniffed.  
  
Kagome was the first to make a face of disgust. "Inuyasha what in the hell is that smell? Its  
  
so terrible!"  
  
"Inuyasha's made a face exactly like Kagome who was now pinching her nose. He  
  
sniffed one more time before the face of disgust turned into anger. Inuyasha growled then  
  
said, "Koga!" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and founded this wasn't going to be good.  
  
Koga considered Kagome his even if she was marked at Inuyasha's mate and Inuyasha  
  
marked as hers. This wasn't going to end good she thought to her self as she looked away  
  
from Inuyasha and toward the place where Koga suddenly emerged. He was still dressed in fir  
  
like always his tail hanging in the back. Though she had been in his presence many times it  
  
had never been so bad. But now that he was so close to her she had to pinch her nose harder  
  
to block the smell of dirt, shit, and piss. Not being able to handle the smell she passed out  
  
landing in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his mate passed out in his lap knowing that the smell of Koga had  
  
made her unconscious. It had almost did the same to him the first time he was near Koga but  
  
he knew how to close his senses Kagome didn't. Chuckling a little now he smiled picking up  
  
Kagome in his lap and kissing his mark lightly before turning to Koga. "What do you want now  
  
leave me and my mate in piece. You've already made her pass out from your smell."  
  
Inuyasha said noting that Koga didn't have a pleased look on his face at the sound of Kagome  
  
being Inuyasha's mate.  
  
Koga stuck his nose up in the air and smelled, they smelt like each other walking a  
  
little closer he investigated Kagome's neck that was showing, sure enough their were two little  
  
scars showing that she was indeed Inuyasha's. Looking up at the dog face he noticed that  
  
Inuyasha had pulled down the neck of his shirt and their lay two marks. "That cant be  
  
Kagome she don't smell the same." Inuyasha turned Kagome around in his lap to where she  
  
Was now facing Koga, he took a few steps back when he had seen that It was indeed Kagome  
  
except her black hair was longer with highlights of silver and gold he had black doggy ear's,  
  
claws, she was taller. As he looked her over in Inuyasha's arms he noticed that she had  
  
opened her eyes they were mostly silver and gold with a spot of purple. She was a dog  
  
Demon like Inuyasha "What did you do to my mate dog face?"  
  
Just then Inuyasha smiled as did Kagome, though Inuyasha just smiled Kagome burst  
  
out laughing. Shaking his head Inuyasha spoke, "I didn't to anything to her she's always been  
  
a dog demon just it was very well hidden behind a spell. That would break completely on her  
  
18th birthday."  
  
"I DON'T BELIVE IT NOT A WORD OF IT WHEN I COME BACK SHE BETTER BE BACK TO  
  
THE WAY SHE WAS!" With that little outburst he turned and ran.  
  
Now finally able to remove her hand from her nose she turned and smiled at Inuyasha  
  
who shook his head and finished the last of his Ramen Kagome did the same. After they both  
  
had finished their lunch they took off on their way again. Only stopping for a quick bite to eat  
  
around nine. They ran until about three before they both admitted they were tired finding a  
  
small clearing near a hot spring. They quickly cleaned them self's and went to sleep too tired  
  
to do any thing else. It was the same thing every day for about a week before Kagome smelt  
  
something though not knowing what it was. Inuyasha sniffed the air to find it was her father's  
  
castle. Knowing they were only but two or three days a way they stopped and relaxed a bit  
  
longer then they had the week they had been gone.  
  
Kagome sniffed the air as Inuyasha sat up camp and getting a fire started. Smelling a  
  
hot springs a little ways away she looked over her shoulder at her mate he was fighting with  
  
the fire. "Inuyasha I'm going to go take a very needed back ill be back in half of an hour  
  
alright." She heard a grunt, taking it as a yes she walked over and grabbed her bag that held  
  
all her shampoo's. She than ran to the spring as fast as she could, the excitement of a hot  
  
bath made her run faster then she ever had. After she reached the spring she quickly  
  
undressed and slid into the hot water. Feeling her muscles relax she leaned back onto a  
  
smooth rock. Looking up at the sky she realized it was going to be a full moon ducking under  
  
the water she wet her hair then lathered it up with strawberry shampoo. She rinsed and  
  
picked up the Conditioner she did the same, she felt a tingling sensation threw out her body  
  
thinking it was just her muscles relaxing. She didn't realize the hair she was just washing had  
  
became short again, or that her ears had disappeared, her claws had disappeared and that her  
  
stripes had vanished. Leaning her head ageist the rock as she felt her muscles relax fully for  
  
the first time in a week. Feeling someone watching her she opened her eyes Koga was  
  
standing their smiling. Why hadn't she smelled him coming? She then Screamed as loud as  
  
she could. Koga quickly put his hands over her ears to block the loud sound of her voice she  
  
screamed till she saw Inuyasha running toward her. He stopped a few feet behind Koga as he  
  
hit him as hard as he could in the back of the head. Making Koga fall over no longer awake.  
  
Looking over at his mate he realized that she was human. He was taken back for a second  
  
before he smiled and helped Kagome out of the water. "Kagome your human" She looked up  
  
at him for a second not fully taking in what he had just said. "No I'm not I'm half dog demon  
  
like you." He smiled and shook his head as she dressed. "Not tonight your not." She quickly  
  
looked up at him confusion on her face before it hit her. Like Inuyasha she must have a night  
  
of the month that she turned human. Smiling after she had her close on she looked up at him  
  
and said. "That just means you have to carry me back to camp." And that he did leaving  
  
Koga unconscious by the spring.  
  
That night was full of love making as Koga laid by the spring unconscious all night.  
  
When the sun had rose Kagome sat up looking around she remembered that last night she  
  
Was human. Looking down at her hands she saw claws thanking god she was back to normal.  
  
Smiling she looked down at her mate he was still asleep with no clothing. Looking down at  
  
Her own nude body she smiled as she remembered what they had did the night before, a  
  
Slight blush went across her cheeks. She stood and dug threw her bag finding something to  
  
Dress in. finding a pair of pajama pants and a tank top that she had bring to where and  
  
slipped them on they were something she could move in and not be restricted. Putting them  
  
on she looked over to where Inuyasha was sleeping and oddly enough he was. With all the  
  
noise she had been making she surely would have woke him up. But his breathing was slow  
  
and his heart beat was slow and steady. Kagome sat and watched as he slept. She watched  
  
him for twenty minutes before he stirred and the smell of sleep was no longer around his  
  
body.  
  
Inuyasha woke reaching over to pull Kagome to him, finding the place she had slept  
  
Cold he opened his eyes to see her sitting a few feet away watching him. "How long have you  
  
Been awake?" He asked surprised that he slept threw her getting up and dressing.  
  
"I've been up for about an half an hour, I got dressed and watched you sleep. I guess  
  
even in my human form I can wear you out!" she said a teasing smile on her face. Smiling to  
  
him self he thought of al the times he had stayed up all night watching her sleep. Then  
  
standing he quickly dressed and packed up camp only stopping to give Kagome his mate her  
  
morning kiss that lasted a little longer then it should have leading to them both on the forest  
  
floor and out of their close again.  
  
After they both finally were dressed again they left heading toward Kagome's fathers  
  
home. They ran and slept enjoying each other every night before they slept. Four days had  
  
passed and Kagome started to smell her father more and more till the day came they were at  
  
the gates in front of a completely black castle. Looking over toward Inuyasha he nodded she  
  
walked up to the gate and it opened. Walking inside the brick like walls she headed for two  
  
huge oak doors. As she reached them she raised her hand and grabbed the knocker and  
  
started betting it against the door.  
  
I know your going to hate me for stopping her but im so sorry. I'll finish the next chapter later today so ill post it by tonight alright I have to sleep by the way! I have to get up at nine and get ready to go to work he he he.  
  
A Little About Me  
  
I'm a seventeen year old girl that lives in Benton Arkansas. I work at a fast food restaurant Arby's. I'm a cashier a fryer, an order taker, a drive threw runner and that's about it. I work about forty hours a week. Getting paid a little over MIN wage. I am the only girl of three brothers all older named Kevin, Keith, and Will. My name is Amber. Nick names are Nic and Godzylla or godzuki from the old jap.. movies. I'm the youngest too. My mother is a single mother and im a high school drop out well kind of I am starting adult school soon and will get my GED. Some time in October or November I will be having surgery on both of my feet. Ill be confined to my home and a wheelchair for three to four months and put it this way if I go to a air port ill set the mettle detectors off ill be having pin's and screws in my feet to hold them together. I have long brown hair to my waist with natural red highlights, hazel eyes, im really short about 5'2. And a big tomboy its vary rare to find this girl in a dress!  
Well that all for now ill post another chapter later today so please don't kill me! I know this chapters a little short compared to the rest of them but give me a break a girl needs to get some sleep! Amber AKA Godzylla 


	5. Chapter Four Daddy im home

Again I don't own Inuyasha though I want to!  
  
Thank you all for reviewing this is my most read story and I love all the reviews it gives  
  
Me the strength to go on!  
  
Banana Flavored Eskimo-Thank you I've been writing a lot for a long time and you have no clue how it makes me feel when I get some one to tell me that its one of the best they read!  
  
Redwall190- Thank you I LOVE to hear some one tell me that I have written the best! BECAUSE I AM THE BEST!!!!! (I'm really not but hey every one has different opinions.)  
  
Liz- thank you for reading all my chapters I love reviews and im almost at 30 thanks to you and all my other fans!  
  
Dog Demon- If I could go pro I would but I seem to always have a problem making characters of my own! That's why I write fan fiction because I already have characters! I hope one day ill write a story that gets published but until this day comes you can read them all write here on FANFICTION.NET!  
  
GundamPilot13 Diana Raven- here is the update I hope its soon!  
  
Leomae108-I thank you and I like that you write more than just one review to my story its nice to know what someone thinks ever chapter down the rode! I'm keeping my promise here is the update  
  
surferchick03- I thank you for your review and I plan to keep going till the story is completed!  
  
Badgerwolf- I loved that part two Inuyasha said in the anime that kouga had a bad smell! So I made it worse to the point were it made Kagome sick!  
  
Adam- it may be a few chapters a way but I think that you already know that Kouga will get one hell of an ass beating! I don't plan on any rape scenes I don't like them either! Im also glad I didn't change her hair color Kagome wouldn't be Kagome with out black hair!  
  
Thank you all again for REVIEWING I hope you all continue as more and more chapters come! Just keep in mind I have a very busy life with studying to get my GED watching my neice and working over 40 hours a week! Im mostly off on Tuesdays and I was supposed to get last Tuesday off but I didn't because I had to go pull weeds and help out are Vice president came up their and they needed a little more help so many people had called in. So Saterday is my next day off! They changed it he he he! That day ill spend every free minute I have on the computer writing you all my next chapters! This story is getting so many reviews if I get more then 50 by my 7th chapter ill make sure that this story has at least 30 long chapters like they are now and ill even put more lemon in them alright! Okay on with the chapter the real chapter four!  
  
Chapter four: DADDY its Kagome  
  
Kagome stood at the front door to her fathers castle reaching her hand up she picked up the knocker he hands shaking a bit from nerves. She then Knocked it three times and let go and grabbed Inuyasha's had for support. They waited a few minutes before they heard foot steps heading toward the door. The door opened to a old man with short gray hair and gray eyes, "Can I help you?" The old man said a grin slightly placed on his face as if he knew who stood in front of him. As a matter of fact he knew who stood in front of him all dog demons half or not had silver white hair but as he seen the girl that stood their with black silver and gold hair and two little dog ears placed on top of her head. The only dog demon their was that had black hair was his master Gozue he was known as the rare and powerful lord.  
"Yes, I am Inuyasha and this is my mate Kagome, we wish to see Gozue is he home?" Inuyasha said sniffing the air he knew he was home he could smell him. Looking over to his right he inspected Kagome she was shaking a bit he could feel and he could smell the fear of meeting her father. She quickly looked up at him a weak smile on her soft lips.  
  
"Yes, he is home but you two know that already don't you? Please come in Master Gozue will be down in a moment im sure he knows you are here. He has been waiting for the day when his first daughter would come to see him. He has been a little exited all day thought he don't show it." The old man said the smile growing bigger on his lips as he saw Kagome's shocked look on her face as he spoke of her as his masters daughter.  
  
"How did you know I was his daughter?" Kagome asked a questioning look on her face. After all this was just a human she was talking to, so she knew it wasn't her sent that gave her away.  
  
"My master is the only dog demon to ever be born with black hair, he is known as the rare and powerful one, my child. Your hair gave it away though you are only half demon if you were anyone else's child you would have silver hair like your mate their. Black hair in dog demons is a sign of great strength, speed, smarts, and power. So your hair my child is what gave you away please have a seat your father will be joining you shortly." The old man said then quickly he exited the room with a smile still grazing his lips. He was happy that his master would be able to finally see his child again. When he couldn't get back threw the well to see his beloved mate he fell into silence. He did not leave his home for many years only once did he ever leave his home. That was when he smelt his daughter had returned to his time he had left almost as soon as the smell reached his nose. He was fast he could run 800miles in just a few minutes. He was almost as fast as light, so when he knew his daughter had returned near her fifteenth birthday she went to obsirve her. The sight that meat his eyes was exactly what he had pictured it to be except one flaw. The boy Inuyasha was placed face down in the ground his daughter yelling sit boy. He had not known his daughter was an miko, nor did he know she was the reincarnation of Inuyasha's love that had pinned him to a tree in the first place. Knowing that his future son-in-law had smelled him he ran left to return to his castle knowing that one day his daughter would come to see him.  
  
Looking around the room Kagome held her breath in awe their was paintings of her mother of her and of her little brother Sota. Beside her was actual pictures her mother must of given him of her mother and her. Their weren't many pictures of Sota because as she had found out only days before shortly after Sota was born they couldn't get back to one another. Looking over at Inuyasha she smiled as he held her hand in support.  
Gozue sniffed the air his daughter was here finally and she had the faint smell of her mother in her clothing he could tell walking out of his chambers he walked into the room next to his it was Kagome's room when she was little. Opening the door he thought back to when she was three. *****Flashback********  
Gozue woke with a smile on his face as he silently slid away from his mate. Getting dressed he quicly exited the room and walked across the hall to his daughters room opening the door he smiled. She was up she always was at that time of day walking in the room he saw his daughter look up at him and smile "Morning Daddy" a small Kagome said as she raced to give her father a hug. Picking up the small girl he ruffled her hair between the two ears that sat on the top of his head. She looked a lot like him he thought to himself. Her hair was the same as his so he knew that she would be just as strong as he if not stronger even if she was half human. He could smell that even at her young age she was extreamly powerful more then him at this point and he was known as the most powerful Demon their was. He knew that in a few years his daughter would return to her mothers time and would not return for a few years to come. He laughed lightly as his daughter began playing with his tail she loved his tail. "Daddy will I ever have a tail like yours, I want one just like yours?"  
Laughing a little harder now he walked over to her bed and sat. " One day you will have a tail like mine I promise you though your only half demon on your twentieth birthday you'll get a tail. Though you will be one of the only two half demons to have one you will you just have to be patent."  
"But I want one now daddy, why not now?" He just laughed and shook his head. "I guess your just going to learn how to be patent then. Would you like to go on a trip with me Kagome well be back in a few hours?" Kagome looked up at her father and nodded yes. "Yeah, daddy but where are we going to go? Are we taking mommy with us." She asked exited now she forgot to pout about not having a tail.  
"No, Kagome mommy's not coming she needs to get some rest. Your baby brother will be hear soon she needs all the rest she can get." Kagome then grabbed on to her fathers neck as he walked out of the room. Leaving a short note explaining that he and Kagome had left for a few hours that he would explain when they returned. When they reached outside he wrapped his arms around her and they left.  
A few minutes later they reached Inuyasha forest, sitting Kagome on the ground they walked over to the large oak tree that Inuyasha was pinned to. "Daddy why is their a man pinned to a tree?" Kagome asked her voice full of curiosity. Kagome walked up to the tree and pulled on the mans pant leg. "Mister you need to wake up or your going to fall."  
Laughing a bit harder as he saw his daughter pull on her future mates leg. "Sweetie he wont wake up for another twelve years or so." Kagome looked up at the man with silver hair and then vines began to wrap around his body holding to the tree. "Now I know he wont fall daddy." Wiping the tears of laughter away from his eyes he looked up at Inuyasha and was shocked their were vines now wrapped around his body holding him to the tree. "How did you do that Kagome?" He asked a shocked and puzzled look on his face. "I don't know I just didn't want him to fall and hurt himself in his sleep and the vines wrapped around him." He shook his head their was a lot of mystery around his daughter she could do things that he could not do and he was demon threw out not a drop of human blood in his body. Just then Inuyasha moved on his own. Looking closely at Inuyasha as he slightly opened his eyes and looked at Gozue's daughter. Then Inuyasha's eyes closed and he went back into the slumber that he had been in for almost fifty years. "Daddy I thought you said he wasn't going to wake up for twelve more years or so?" He looked at his daughter then back at the now sleeping Inuyasha pinned to a tree. "He wasn't supposed to." Was all he said then he picked up his daughter and jumped to a branch of a tree in front of the slumbering Inuyasha.  
"Kagome I took you hear so you could meet your future mate. One day you'll fall in love with this man. You'll change his life and his heart, remember him never forget him. Hell protect you when you cant protect your self. Hell stay by you no matter what and hell love you to the fullest. Never leave his side no matter how rough life gets always come back to him. You will keep him alive with just your presence remember that swettie, and never forget." *********End of flashback*********  
Gozue looked around Kagome's room one last time, with its white carpet, fluffy soft purple bed, and toys surrounding the edges of the room. He then walked back out closing the door. Walking down the hall and stairs to see his daughter again for the first time in years. (he he he I should end it here just so you have to wait for the next chapter so you would have to wait to find out what Kagome and Gozue thought of one another. But im not that mean just a little rude for interrupting your reading)  
Reaching the door to the sitting room Gozue took a deep breath then turned the handle and entered the room to see his daughter sitting close to Inuyasha holding his hand tightly in hers, he knew that the boy was here with her but he had not know that he had already took Kagome to be his mate. As he entered the room Kagome opened her eyes as a man with long black hair that held highlights of gold, completely silver eyes with gold lining the edges. His fangs were long, his claws were longer then she had ever seen before. His tale was wrapped around his shoulder like Inuyasha's brother had always done. On his face he had silver and gold stripes on each of his cheeks. Kagome stood and walked to her father the letter her mother had given him tightly in her hand. Though she thought it would be a little weird meeting her father she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him. As soon as she had laid eyes on him all the memories of when she was younger before he had disappeared came rushing back including her going to see Inuyasha when he was pinned to the tree. Gozue wrapped his arms around his daughters waist and picked her up a smile proudly showing on his face as he lifted her up off the ground, in a tight hug. As they hugged Inuyasha stood and smiled at the reunion of father and daughter. Letting to of each other they spoke, "I missed you!" They both spoke Inuyasha laughed lightly as Kagome walked back to him grabbing his hand. "Daddy this is Inuyasha, my mate though I'm sure you already knew that. When I seen you all the memories of you came back to me including the first time I ever saw Inuyasha, when you took me to see him when he was pinned to the tree." Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look then looked at his father in law. Gozue just smiled and said, " I was just thanking of that a few minutes ago. I figured that you didn't remember it, it was the first time I introduced you to your mate." He said smiling as Inuyasha's puzzled look grew more puzzling as his eyes grew wider.  
"What do you mean when you first introduced her to her future mate? I'm her mate, and what is this about you bringing her to see me when I was pinned to the tree?" Kagome just laughed and they all sat as Kagome and her father told Inuyasha about Gozue taking her to Inuyasha forest to meet her mate him.  
I know your all going to hate me for this but its six in the morning and I have to be at work soon. So I have to get ready! I know you want to know what Inuyasha's reaction will be after they tell him Gozue's earlier flash back. I'll try to post the next chapter tonight I get off at two and ill start writing it around three or four if not later so by Thursday morning their should be a new chapter if not sooner alright. I know their was no lemon or lime in this chapter but this chapter was meant to be between Kagome and her father the next one may or may not have lemon or lime either. I don't know yet but im pretty sure the next chapter will have Inuyasha's brother in it! So do you know who the two guys are that will be trying to take Kagome away from Inuyasha? And how will Sess. React when he finds out that Kagome is the daughter of Gozue the most powerful demon alive? I guess youll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Be on the look out for the next chapter don't forget to review I love reviews they make me so happy im almost to thirty now!!!!!! If you have any ideas for the next chapter please put it in the review or email it to me at godzylla3@yahoo.com im at a little writers block about things to happen while they are at the castle with Kagome's father. 


	6. Chapter 5 Kagome's room suprise guest

I want to thank you all for your reviews, I know I said I would have this chapter out by morning but I got called in last night by the time I got home I was so tired I went directly to bed. I want to think you for all of your reviews knowing that I get so many I keep my confidence up.  
  
With out any more delaying here is the fifth chapter! If you summated ideas for this chapter and their not in their I'm sorry but their will be fights between two males in here but Kagome's father will not be the one fighting. Sorry ( As you know I don't own Inuyasha and just a  
  
*quick note incase some of you didn't get that Naraku is dead he had been defeated six months before my story begin. *  
  
IM SO EXITED NEW EPESODES OF INUYASHA STARTING MONDAY NIGHTON CARTOON NETWORK!!!!!!! CAN YOU FEEL THE EXITEMENT?  
  
Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home  
  
Inuyasha just sat still and stared as Gozue and Kagome told him about their trip to  
  
see him when Kagome was just three years old. He had not known he had awoken once  
  
in the fifty years that he was pinned to the ancient tree. He had always thought he had a  
  
dream of a girl around three with two little doggy ears with silver tips, and black hair  
  
streaked with silver and gold. Though he never spoke of his dream with any one before  
  
he laughed all he had seen was the girl nothing else.  
  
***Flash Back*** Inuyasha was asleep dreaming of the events that had happened right before he  
  
was pinned to the tree. When the dream changed from Kikyou pinning him to the tree to  
  
a girl standing in front of him was a young hanyou girl she had long black hair with  
  
streaks of gold and silver, her eyes were gold and silver looking at him with excitement,  
  
her small hands held small claws that were showing as she placed her hands on her hips  
  
and looked up at a figure he couldn't see. As the girl turned to talk to the figure his  
  
dream faded back into attacking the village that held the jewel. But often he dreamed of  
  
the small hanyou that looked at him with amusement and excitement. That was the  
  
dream that he woke from when he seen Kagome, she reminded him of the young girl that  
  
grew to haunt his dreams.  
  
***Flash Back ends***  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself at the memory till a smell reached his lips and the  
  
smile turned to a growl. Gozue looked over at his son in law smile falling at the sound of  
  
Inuyasha's quick mood change until he noticed the smell also, looking at Kagome he saw  
  
her eyes grow small and her teeth showing in irritation. As they all fell into silence they  
  
all turned toward the door. The same servant that had took them to the sitting room,  
  
walked into the room, "Lord Sesshoumaru has arrived my lord, a bit sooner than  
  
expected." Inuyasha's growl grew louder. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Relax, love I don't believe he is here for your sword. He is a friend of my fathers, I can  
  
remember coming to visit when I was young."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother and the girl hanyou that sat at his side the  
  
mark being Inuyasha's mate showed on her shoulder. "So your oldest child has returned  
  
Lord Gozue? It has been many years since she has disappeared. Where has she been."  
  
He asked Gozue ignoring the fact that Gozue's daughter sat in the same room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru it is nice to see you has been a few years hasn't it? I see that you  
  
still haven't learned to respect humans, even if only half. If you please show my  
  
daughter some respect before her mate loses his temper." Gozue said a grin showing on  
  
his face as he sheen Sesshoumaru stiffen at the thought of showing any kind of respect to  
  
a woman no less an hanyou. Looking over at the girl he froze, she looked like the bitch  
  
Kagome that traveled with Inuyasha but it couldn't be she was just a human sniffing the  
  
air he recognized Kagome's sent but thought it was coming off of Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru bowed at the daughter of the most powerful inu-youkai. He knew that this  
  
daughter of Gozue's was just as powerful as her father if not more. Though he knew she  
  
was not trained properly.  
  
Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly in the direction of Inuyasha and the  
  
taiyoukai's daughter. "Gomen, I apologize, for being rude. I am Sesshoumaru the  
  
taiyoukai of the west, I'm sorry its been so long I forget your name."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled widely. Standing she bowed slightly  
  
showing respect but not much. "Sesshoumaru, we have meet before, I am Kagome, you  
  
have been trying to kill me and my mate for a few years now. I don't believe it is right to  
  
try and kill a powerful youkai's daughter. But I shall forgive you for you had not known  
  
that I was Gozue's daughter because of the spell that hid it till my 18th birthday, even  
  
you." Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock then at his younger half brother, Inuyasha was  
  
trying to hold back a laugh but couldn't. Kagome didn't want to start anything between  
  
herself, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru so she mumbled "sit" and down Inuyasha went  
  
down. Sesshoumaru, and Gozue laughed hard, never seeing Sesshoumaru laugh before  
  
she stopped halfway before standing and stared. If he laughed more often he probably  
  
would already have a mate by now. Kagome thought to her self as she looked down at  
  
her own, face down on the floor Inuyasha growled and stood knowing what she had sat  
  
him for. Quickly grabbing her hand he said, " Please, excuse us we are tired from are  
  
journey we wish to retire. Kagome's mother your mate wished us to give you this." He  
  
pulled out the envelope and handed it to his father in law. Looking over his shoulder at  
  
Sesshoumaru that stood a smile slightly grazed his lips. He gave him a slight nod then  
  
dragged Kagome out of the room. Once stepping out of the room he realized he had no  
  
clue where he was going. Kagome laughed and said, "you have no clue were you going  
  
do you?" Inuyasha blushed slightly, nodding in agreement. Kagome grabbed his other  
  
hand pulling him into a quick hug then pulled him up the stairs behind her. reaching the  
  
top of the stairs she stopped for a second as she looked at the paintings that lined the  
  
walls. Smiling as she recognized every one, her grandfather, grandmother, brother,  
  
mother, sister, and a few of her aunts and uncles. All lived but they practically disowned  
  
her father for taking a human as a mate, and they disowned both Kagome and Sota for  
  
being half human while knowing that Kagome, was more powerful than any of them.  
  
Sota would be just as powerful as they. Kagome had heard the rumors when she was  
  
young saying that with all the black hair she possessed in her hanyou form that she would  
  
be stronger then all but her father but the gold that streaked threw her hair was something  
  
different her father had them two, but she had more with just a slight bit of silver. Her  
  
fathers ears were solid black hers were black but with gold tips. Her fathers eyes were  
  
like Inuyasha's a golden yellow. But hers were like nothing anyone had ever seen before  
  
her eyes were gold, with no hint of yellow, silver flecks all threw her eyes making them  
  
sparkle in the sun, a few specks of purple still lingered in her eyes. Shaking her head  
  
from her thoughts she continued down the hall taking a left turn to two oak doors that  
  
were taller than them both Kagome was written on the door in Japanese and designs of  
  
jasmine flowers and roses outlined the doors. Sniffing the air Kagome smiled and looked  
  
back at her mate, He smiled and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, she grabbed his  
  
hand and walked into the room. As they entered Kagome held her breath it looked  
  
exactly the way it was the last time she had stepped foot into the room. The carpet was a  
  
grass green with no stains, for when she was a child she wasn't clumsy, her bed sat in the  
  
middle of the room with pail green linens and a furry green blanket (I know I said in the  
  
last chapter that her bed was pink but it wouldn't go with the scenery I came up with)  
  
from the ceiling hung a dark green net surrounding her bed, they were lifted at the sides  
  
but when down you couldn't see in. There was a toy box in one corner that held toys her  
  
mother had taken from her time and gave her. The walls were covered in a mural of  
  
Inuyasha forest and on one tree that was close to the food of the bed Inuyasha was  
  
painted pinned to a tree with an arrow, vines wrapped around his body holding him to the  
  
tree. "You know Inuyasha when I first saw you when I was three I came home and  
  
changed my room to what it looks like now. Though I'm sure my father knew it but I  
  
snuck out almost every night to go and watch you to see if you would wake up again, but  
  
you never did." Kagome said with a light smile on her lips as Inuyasha looked around  
  
the room in amazement. He could barley believe that in Kagome's room as a child a  
  
painting of him pinned to a tree was painted on her walls. Looking back at her he smiled  
  
and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "That's probably why my  
  
dreams changed from attacking the village to get the jewel to a young hanyou with black  
  
ear's tipped in gold. Kagome stiffened in his arms and turned to look at him. "You  
  
remember seeing me?" Inuyasha just nodded and led his mate to the bed, and lowered  
  
the curtains.  
  
I know your really going to hate me for this but I'm really tired right now haven't  
  
sleep much. But I needed to get this chapter done with I swear that the next chapter will  
  
be longer! I'm just too tired to write anymore please forgive me #breaks down and cries#  
  
Ill post ASAP ill have chapter six out by Saturday night if not sooner I have to work a lot  
  
of split shifts!!!!! 11-2 5-1030 Thursday 11-1 5-12 Friday and since I worked Tuesday I  
  
got Saturday off. Just so you know when chapters might be kind of slow (keep in mind I  
  
write at night when no ones up! Though my mom don't mind me writing Lemons or  
  
LIMES! It just gives me time to my self with no interruptions. Here's my schedule for  
  
work next week!  
  
Sunday 10:30am to 5:00pm Monday OFF (yea) Tuesday 10:30am to 8:00pm Wednesday 10:30am to 8:00pm Thursday 11-2 Friday 6:00pm to 12:00am Saturday 6:00pm to 12:00am So keep in mind that between those hours I will not be home and can not work on my story! Ill update as much as I can but let me tell you some chapters will be short! Amber AKA Godzylla if you have any ideas other then changing this fic from a INU/KAG to a SESS/KAG please email me at godzylla3@yahoo.com I will not be changing the Inuyasha and Kagome part I like it too much the way its going! And another reminder Naraku is dead and so is his demons. Don't forget to watch INUYASHA on CARTOON NETWORK ALL NEW EPISODES Starting MONDAY in my time zone (Arkansas, Texas) places like that (don't know the time zone name just a low ditzy type person who doesn't remember much stuff like that) it starts at 11:00 though on the TV it says 1200 all shows are an hour early so watch them! Thanks for reading Chapter Six will be out really soon! Thank you for your REVIEWS don't for get to review even if you already have I love to here people are keeping up with all my chapters!^_^ 


	7. Some Thank you's Sorry Chapter Six will ...

Sorry peeps this is NOT a chapter ill post the next chapter this afternoon. I've had a very bad day and I'm not sure yet but I might have been fired! We have new management at the place I work and the new manager is a bitch! Ill find out Saturday if I am or not I was planning on writing and posting it tonight but with recent events it will be delayed till Saturday afternoon! No later than 10:00pm Central time ill have it written ASAP. I'm just not in the mood to write a good chapter My spirits went up a bit when I logged on to my Yahoo messenger and found I had gotten some more reviews I'm now over 50 yeah. Ill make this next chapter as long as I can get it before I reach the deadline I set for the next chapter I do have some good idea's for it. If you have any idea's other than changing the currant match of INU/KAG or bringing Naraku back to life don't hesitate to put them in your reviews. I want to personally Thank these people who have keep up their reviews threw out my story and have supported me so far.  
  
If any one would like to send me an Idea but doesn't want to put it in the reviews or just to email me don't worry I don't mind email or put me on your buddy list on yahoo or hotmail godzylla3@yahoo.com or im_your_baby_always@hotmail.com I have messengers for both so if you just want to chat with me sometime im me or write to me. I don't mind talking to my fans One on One  
  
Leomae108-Thank you for always giving me a review of my newest chapters It keeps me going knowing you are coming back to read the next one. I have gotten a review telling me that my information on the new episodes coming up on Inuyasha were wrong but I checked out the web site, I was right Inuyasha will be starting their new episodes This Monday August 25, 2003 on Adult swim at 11:00 central time (for the people like me central time is places like Texas, and Arkansas) California (North) is two hours behind us and places like Penn is two hours ahead of us or something like that. I'm glad to see some one is exited as me on the new episodes coming up. I have not read the magna because I don't know where to find them. If you know a place please put it in your reviews because I am looking.  
  
Kathleen Stacy- you have keep up on your reviews of my chapters. I like to know what people think of my story knowing their reading along side what I'm writing. Don't hesitate to tell me if I go a little off plot or something I thank you for keeping me posted on what you think of my story. If you don't like something tell me and ill check it out. That goes to every one else always I have always thought the best fan fiction comes from what your readers wants to see or read.  
  
TheAloneLostSoul- I thank you also I have received more than one review from you. I love to get encouraging reviews telling me that my story gets better with every chapter. I am glad my fic interests you in some way. I just want to take my readers from their computer screens to their imagination to the point where they can act out what I have wrote in my chapters in their heads.  
  
Dog Demon- I am glad to know that you think my writing is good enough to go pro. Since your review I have actually started thinking about writing a book though It wouldn't be about Inuyasha I don't thank I could get copy rights or anything. Please keep up the reviews you have even made me thank about trying to get into collage for Journalism other than Art, computer art, or a tech. School. Though I am a high school drop out I still study really hard out of a HUGE GED BOOK im learning more stuff on my own out of the book than I did in school.  
  
Badgerwolf- I know some of my chapters seem to be all squised into each other but I do double space them I have figured out that I should just write them normal then go back and use enter after I have finished the story if I set Microsoft word for double spacing it shows up on fanfiction.net as if I never did. Im sorry if it kind of messed you up but now im going to start doing it in all of my chapters if I can. It all depends on what kind of time I have.  
  
Liz- Though you don't always post reviews I almost always get an email after a new chapter is posted to tell me what you think and again if you find anything your really disappointed with don't be scared to email it to me.  
  
THANK YOU, Six have been their telling me exactly what you like and dislike about my story. And I thank you for being my most loyal fans.  
  
Now for every one that so far has reviewed my newest Chapter Five.  
  
A Very Personal Thank You I would like to say thank you to my Mother, and my brother Kevin (which I knew my mom was reading my stories but not that my brother has been.) For reading my story's Kevin if your reading I would like to tell you you're my role model. You've encouraged me to stick to what I want and never give up. I don't plan on disappointing you I wont throw my life away like so many others. I plan to make you proud and go after my biggest dream. And Last of all my brothers Girlfriend Julie im sure she is reading Stuck in the Middle right next to my brother I thank her for sticking with my dear older brother threw thick and thin. I See that you love him a lot and that you would never leave him no matter how hard times get. Thank you and Take care of Kevin he may be 22 now but he still needs to be told what to do once in a while LOL.  
  
Lady2u- my plot is different yes I know this I don't want my story to be the same old story every one writes I changed it up a bit I have a plot for the next story I will write after this one is finished, though this story is far from over I have a note book where I keep all idea's for stories written down though I just have idea's for the story like the main conflict and characters things like that I am the type of person to write what comes in my head as my fingers glide over the key bored. I have read a lot of fan fiction from this sight and many others and in not one have I read where some one went into great detail like I have and will into Kagome's father.  
  
Tina-I thank you I love to find out all kinds of new words if you have any thing like that that you know even if it has nothing to really do with Inuyasha like if you knew how they said for example dumb ass in Japanese or anything like that please email me or put them in a review I may end up using them! I know things like Gomen, Inu-youkai, hanyou now thanks but other things I still don't know for sure if what Sango yells at Miroku means pervert or something yet if you know email me their could be many meanings to that word.  
  
Punkbaby5098- I promise you that in future chapters Kouga will get his ass kicked! Many times after all he is madly in love with Inuyasha's Mate.  
  
NO Tama- Thank you though my story's plot is different in many ways I do keep it pretty close to an old plot that is used a lot but is changed. In places, Thank you for your review.  
  
Silentslayer- thank you for posting a review I hope you continue to post reviews threw out the rest of my chapters to come its always nice to check stats and see a recognized name pop up telling me ive done a good job once again.  
  
Reader- I thank you for your review but you also have to realize I am a seventeen year old girl that has to study hard to get her GED I am facing extensive surgery in October and will be confined to a wheelchair for three to four months during that time you'll all be happy to know their will probably be more chapters posted longer. I am not even sure if I still have a job. I wont get into detail about what happened at work today lets just say I was sent home very early! Though it was my fault I got sent home, I had said something I shouldn't have to are new store manager. I also have bills to pay and my brothers kid to watch over every once in a while I was considered a fully mature woman at 15 when I quit acting like a love sick puppy dog over every guy I seen. I am a seventeen year old that works a full time job to pay bills and every thing else so get over it. J/K  
  
HanyouNozomi-yes it does suck having a job but I have things I need the money for so I hope I don't loose my job. * cries (sniffles) I donna wanna lose my job (sniffles) continues wailing and crying)  
  
Kat form Hell- I too have checked out the sight and I am correct Inuyasha begins on Monday August 25 it is also on the commercials they air on cartoon net work you should really start to pay attention to the commercials they can tell you a lot.  
  
Thank you all and im sorry if I sound rude in some I really don't mean too. Thank you look for Chapter Six tonight around 10:00pm Central time (I live in Arkansas) 


	8. Chapter Six The Big Suprise

I haven't been fired by the way thank god just wrote up. Thank you For waiting with out any more wait here is Chapter Six.  
  
Chapter Six The surprise  
  
"Inuyasha" Kagome moaned as he slid his shirt off. She ran her hands over his fit rock  
  
hard chest. Inuyasha slid his hands underneath the bottom of her slinky shirt. Getting  
  
aggravated of it being in the way he sliced threw it. The shirt fell to her sides forgotten  
  
he slid his hands over her flat chiseled stomach, then over her breasts brining her nipples  
  
to his mouth. As he suckled on her nipples she ran her nails down his back. He slid his  
  
hands down her waist and over her hips yanking them off of her. He then stepped to the  
  
side and pulled his pants off and climbed on top of her kissing her deeply as his hand slid  
  
down her stomach till his hands found a bush of hair. Braking the kiss he led a trail off  
  
kisses down her neck over his mark and between her breasts and over her stomach.  
  
When he reached the sweet spot between her legs he placed one leg on each of his  
  
shoulders he slid his fingers over the opening before he slid them in and began to pulse  
  
his fingers in and out. Kagome ran her fingers threw his hair and arched her back as  
  
waves of pleasure pulsed threw her body. Inuyasha slid his fingers out and replaced them  
  
quickly with he's mouth and tongue slipping he tongue in and out of her opening he felt  
  
her tighten and relax her muscles as she begin to move her hips with the pulsing of his  
  
tongue. Inuyasha slid his tongue out then flicked it across the bud as he continued to  
  
switch his tongue over and suckling at the bud he sent her into an climax. Kagome  
  
arched her back and dug her fingers into the sheets he then slid back before the climax  
  
that sent pleasure threw her body he entered her bringing her higher as she reached higher  
  
than she had before, Inuyasha started moving faster. After the climax was over she felt  
  
another one starting to build up. Inuyasha could smell that she was getting close to her second climax he started moving faster he could feel her muscles that surrounded his  
  
member he felt pressure building up at the base of his member. As Kagome's climax hit  
  
harder than it ever had, Inuyasha's hit just as hard relishing deep inside of her. Falling on  
  
top of her he kissed her deeply than pulled himself out side of her and laid down at her  
  
side pulling her back to his waist.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Down Stairs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly hid his emotion from his face and sat looking out a window  
  
not saying a thing. " She would make me a very good mate, she is powerful strong  
  
willed, and light hearted like his mother." Sesshoumaru thought to his self as he turned  
  
toward Gozue. "I am here to speak about the boundaries to the lands the lords are  
  
starting to argue over where their lands end. Since you have pulled your self out of the  
  
monthly meetings every thing that once was is now going down hill. I was sent to ask you  
  
to start going to the meetings again are land has grown and they wish to have all four  
  
lords at this next meeting once this is settled, I'm sure every thing will get back to the  
  
way they were" He said his mind only half thinking of the building troubles between the  
  
lords. The other half thinking of killing his brother and taking Inuyasha's mate for his  
  
own. Kagome he had meet her before but then she was only human how had she hid it  
  
from every one.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru I will come to this meeting but you must agree to leave your  
  
brother at piece I guarantee if you start any thing with him or his mate you will lose no  
  
matter how powerful you are. You will never be able to defeat Kagome nor Inuyasha  
  
soon you shall see a great change in your brother not only physical changes but his  
  
strength will increases, he will become faster than me. In a month he will be more  
  
powerful then you or I as well as Kagome. As you know only full blooded inu-youkai  
  
have tails, soon your brother will and so will Kagome though I had always thought hers  
  
would come around twenty she has matured mentally, physically, and I feel that after  
  
tonight she will have a tail just like you and I even if she is only half, tonight Inuyasha  
  
and Kagome will become almost unstoppable. Trust me on this Sesshoumaru if you try  
  
anything you will lose." Gozue said a serious look on his face. Sesshoumaru looked at  
  
him for a minute before he nodded and headed out of the castle paying no attention to the  
  
warning he had just received. He made plans in his head to find a way of killing his  
  
stubborn brother Inuyasha.  
  
The next day  
  
Kagome woke to the sun shinning threw her windows as she sniffed the air she  
  
found her smell had changed. Something had wrapped its self around her legs. Looking  
  
down she saw Inuyasha's arm draped over her waist and their was a white fluffy thing  
  
wrapped around her lower body and legs. Thinking it looked like Sesshoumaru's she  
  
quicly pulled away.  
  
Inuyasha woke to some one pulling some how on his lower back. Opening his  
  
eyes he saw Kagome trying to crawl from the covers. "Kagome were are you going?"  
  
Inuyasha asked curiosity plastered on his face. Kagome stopped pulling and turned to  
  
him "Inuyasha is that you?" Inuyasha's face of curiosity grew as he looked at her now  
  
standing beside the bed her back to him, a black fluffy tail came out just above her butt  
  
and was laying down by her feet. "What do you mean is it me? Why in the hell do you  
  
have a tail?" Inuyasha said trying not to yell at her. Kagome quickly moved her hands to  
  
her lower back as she felt a tail move up and wrap its self around her nude body. "I don't  
  
know why do you have gold streaks in your hair? And all over your body and why do  
  
you have a tail? Your eyes have silver specks in them? And why do you have silver  
  
strips all over your body like mine. Inuyasha quickly looked down at his body and tail.  
  
I know your all going to hate me for leaving the story here but ill have chapter seven  
  
done by morning or by tomorrow night at ten. It's only five minutes till ten now and I  
  
promised to have it posted by ten so I leave you here I thank you all for the reviews and  
  
emails from swim chick thank you all hope to get more than 80 reviews by the time I post  
  
the 8th chapter im above fifty now.  
  
amber 


	9. Chapter Seven questions and answers

Once again I do not own Inuyasha I just merely wish I did as so many of you do. I would like to thank ever one that reviewed I love getting them and I already have 69 at this moment. I am having a slight problem with my computer its not letting me in places I used to be able to go so it took me a while to get to the reviews but im glad I did here are some quick thanks to my readers!  
  
CherryblossomStorm102- thank you I am glad you think my story is well written I do try my best if you continue to read as I post more chapters please don't hesitate to tell me if I start to slack any!  
  
Meshenia- I think you need to slow down a bit. Im love it that you loved my story and you don't have to wait any longer for my next chapter.  
  
Punkbaby5098- I believe your suggestion will occur latter in the story the only thing I am trying to figure out is who should do it Kagome or Sess.? Please put it in your next review.  
  
HanyouNozomi- im sorry if its cruel and unusual punishment but I have to do something to keep you coming back and reading right? Please review again soon.  
  
Leomae108- I thank you again for writing reviews threw out the entire story! Sorry if you hate me now *sniff sniff * (crying in a corner now) but I wanted to make you want to come back to my story.  
  
Demonswty- here is the update and it is soon! I get the feeling that your anxious for this chapter.  
  
Blackkitty89- I know Inuyasha is a little unlike him self right now but hell return to his old self quick enough. Their still will be kissing well a lot of kissing but probably not as much. As you know (Inuyaha is slightly embarrassed of showing emotion)  
  
Girleychick03- I plan on keeping this story going until I feel its done with and im no where near done yet!  
  
MartyF- I can type pretty much 90 words a minute but there are interruptions and places were I have to stop and think of what's coming next I am type as I go kind of person I don't plan my story's that much!  
  
The Jabberwocky Samauri- Your right the only way to keep people coming back for more is with cliff hangers. It always makes them want more doesn't it? Thanks for not hating me! Don't forget to review this chapter!  
  
Well now that's over lets get on with the story im sure your already about to rip my head off for leaving you their to wonder what happened next! I know the last chapter was kind of short but ill make it up to you with this one and make it as long as I can DEAL? I thank so! Im so happy that we have new episodes coming of Inuyasha tomorrow night! Im off Monday so ill try to get another chapter in before the show comes on or maybe a little after all depends right? Hope to get lots of reviews I will not continue after chapter eleven if I don't have 100 reviews so if you want me to continue then you better review and I will keep my word. I wont quit writing the chapters to tell you the truth just make them shorter and spaced out over a few days instead of almost every day  
  
I know I promised to upload this chapter sooner but the site wouldn't let me something about the site was overloaded come back in a few minutes or something so here's your story don't blame me for it being late blame fanfiction.net anyways lets get on with the chapter shall we?  
  
Chapter Seven: The answer's to the questions and a seventh since  
  
Inuyasha looked over Kagome's new look not very much had changed but he could tell  
  
she was embarrassed her tail had wrapped its self around her blocking the view of her body  
  
from his eyes. "He looks so handsome with stripes of gold all over his body I just want to lick  
  
every single one of them." Kagome thought but Inuyasha heard her even though she had not  
  
spoke it out loud.  
  
"I could pin her down right now and fuck her brains out for the rest of the day! I'll  
  
even let her lick ever stripe on my body." Inuyasha thought to him self. With out a beat  
  
Kagome screamed "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha slammed face first into the bed. With the crushing it  
  
didn't hurt near as much as it had as a matter of fact it didn't hurt at all. He bounced up and  
  
down on the bed, looking over at her with a scowl on his face he asked, "What in the hell was  
  
that for?" Inuyasha had asked out loud. "You could at least show me a little respect and keep  
  
comments like that to your self."  
  
"What comment are you talking about I never said anything?" he said. Inuyasha  
  
looked at her a very confused look on her face. "You just said you would pin me down and  
  
fuck my brains out for the rest of the day! So don't tell me you didn't say anything you know  
  
I am a inu-hanyou now I can here you." She said her face turning red from anger.  
  
"I never said that out loud Wench, So how in the hell did you hear me." Then he  
  
stopped and a look of knowingness crossed his face and he fell off the bed laughing. "What in  
  
the hell are you laughing at now?" Inuyasha keep laughing "Though it is very rare when two  
  
true mates find each other and spend a night of complete pleasure at the others touch that  
  
they two become linked with one another it also has to do with my pup your now carrying."  
  
Kagome's face turned a bright red and she sat now knowing he had heard her  
  
thoughts as well. She looked at the ground as a huge blush spread across her cheeks. "But  
  
that don't explain the tails. What a second did you say pup how would could I get pregnant if  
  
im not in heat?" Inuyasha smirked at his mate "Were half human two Kagome humans don't  
  
have to be in heat to get pregnant do they?" He said sarcastically though his face faltered  
  
some when she unwrapped her tail from around her body and started rubbing her stomach.  
  
"So that's what I was smelling this morning when I first woke up? I thought it was from us  
  
changing. So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet? And how long will I be pregnant does it  
  
take nine months like humans or shorter because im half inu-youkai?" Inuyasha put his head  
  
in his hands and started laughing like a complete maniac.  
  
"Well I don't know about the tail thing maybe we should ask your father, I'm sure  
  
that's what you were smelling because are smell is the same just a little stronger, im guessing  
  
we became stronger then we were before we woke up with tails. Are pups are two boys if im  
  
not mistaken which I rarely am and it takes a year to have pups, maybe longer with two even  
  
if normal dogs have more then one pup at a time its very rare for youkai even if only half.  
  
There is maybe one multiple births every fifty years you should feel very special because  
  
you're the only one in the last hundred and fifty. Its almost as rare as a youkai finding their  
  
true youkai mate. For some their mate is a human but when two youkai are mated and they  
  
were soul mates to begin with is vary rare. Most youkai mate for companionship and pups,  
  
they barely mate for love like you and I. They mate with someone they can live eternity with  
  
and wont be annoyed or get bored with but rarely love." Inuyasha said calmly with no  
  
emotion on his face. 'I think the honey moons over, Inuyasha is back to his old self again.'  
  
Thought Kagome when she remembered he could now here her thoughts. Inuyasha looked at  
  
her and smirked a bit then thought knowing she could hear, 'We have eternity for are honey  
  
moon Kagome'  
  
"So do you think that we have two pups because were two hanyou's that found their  
  
soul mates? Or just a coincidence?" She said a slight blush on her face as she turned her  
  
head to the side so he couldn't see. 'This is going to be complicated not having my own  
  
th...' Remembering he could hear her she shut up and thought of nothing.  
  
"I think the fact that we are soul mates has a big effect on it. Now lets get dressed  
  
and go down stairs your father is waiting for us to join him for breakfast." With that the two  
  
dressed now having to rip holes in the back of their pants to fit their tails threw. Kagome had  
  
searched her dressers and closet for something to where now that Inuyasha had ripped all the  
  
clothing she owned to shreds. Walking into the closet she found that her father had already  
  
ordered clothing for her she found something she wanted to surprise Inuyasha with trying her  
  
best to shut her mind down she walked into the closet and closet the door hollering out at her  
  
mate, "I'll be out in a second I have a surprise for you." She looked down at the clothing in  
  
her hands it looked just like Inuyasha's even made out of the same fire rat skin. But this one  
  
had been died green her favorite color, other than the fine white silver color or Inuyasha's  
  
hair. That color was used as the threading for a more feminine look. Flipping it over she saw  
  
that their was a slit threw the back of the pants, (I know there is a name for Inuyasha's  
  
clothing but I cant think of it right now) now she knew her father would know about the  
  
change in her and Inuyasha's bodies. Looking over her shoulder at the door and smiled  
  
Inuyasha was their trying to figure out what the surprise was but she had quickly learned how  
  
to block her thoughts from him when she didn't want him to hear. Turning back she put every  
  
thing on and brushed her hair, (did I mention that in Kagome's closet their was a body mirror  
  
and other feminine things). Finally getting the desired look she turned and headed for the  
  
door. "Move away from the door Inuyasha and close your eyes or I wont show you" She said  
  
aloud. She heard the shuffle of feet and knew his eyes were shut from the thoughts in his  
  
head. Opening the door she stepped out. "Now no matter how hard you try to rip my clothing  
  
off of me you wont be able too." She said a small smile showing on her lips as Inuyasha  
  
looked disappointed at the fact he couldn't rip her clothing off to get to what he wanted. His  
  
eyes were closed so she could tell he was still a little confused. "Go ahead open your eyes."  
  
With that Inuyasha's eyes flew open as he saw Kagome in the same outfit as him but  
  
green. He walked up to her and felt the fabric it was fire rat alright just like his and it was  
  
indestructible. Not even his sharp claws or sword could rip threw it, it was rare he to find and  
  
the only way it could be made or damaged is with a tooth from a fire rat. The only way he  
  
had got his was able to get his was by killing one and that was by ripping its tail off to where it  
  
slowly bleed to death, it was the only way to kill one that or kill it from the inside but he didn't  
  
want to know what it was like inside the stomach of an animal or anything for that matter.  
  
"How did you get this Kagome?" He asked a little confused.  
  
"After one of my secret trips to see you, I asked my father for one well needless to say  
  
that later that night the well sealed its self. So I never got it when he found out I guess he  
  
got it made so that when I returned to the time I was born in I would be able to were what I  
  
had wished for. See he must know something about are tails mine was even made with a tail  
  
hole." Kagome said the small smile still on her lips. She turned and showed him her tail  
  
sticking out of the back. "Wait a second Inuyasha if fire rats fur is supposed to be  
  
indestructible how did you get a tail hole?" She asked a little confused now.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and dug in his pocket pulling out a sharp tooth the size of her ear.  
  
"It is to anything but a fire rat tooth how do you think they make them if their indestructible.  
  
The needle that they use to sow them is made out of fire rats teeth. I just used this to cut a  
  
hole in the back." He said as he turned to show Kagome. Kagome's smile widened a bit then  
  
said, "Alright now lets go down stairs I'm hungry and im sure that my babies are too." With  
  
that said the two walked out of the forest looking room with Inuyasha still painted on the  
  
walls, but they had not noticed that he was no longer pinned to a tree but was kissing Kagome  
  
who was laying on the forest floor, both in the form they were now. The paint was bewitched  
  
though they didn't know, so that when they had truly become mates that the painting would  
  
change to the way they were feeling and at that moment they both were in the mood to walk  
  
back in the room and make love again.  
  
Once they reached the dinning room they weren't surprised to find Kagome's father  
  
sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea, and to her surprise Ramen. "Daddy how did you get  
  
Ramen?" Kagome asked completely shocked.  
  
"Well last night after you two went upstairs I had found a couple packages of my  
  
favorite food your mother used to cook me." Just then the old man from the night before  
  
walked in with two more bowls of Ramon. And sat them down, then walked back out of the  
  
dinning room. "Well she had showed me how to cook it, when I seen it last night I showed my  
  
servant Rodger, how to cook it. I had a bowl or three last night and here is my I think it's the  
  
seventh one this morning." Laughing a bit Kagome begain to dig into her Ramen like Inuyaha  
  
usually did his.  
  
"It seams, father that you and Inuyasha share a love for Ramen. But right now Im  
  
hungry I am eating for three. Do you think you could have Rodger bring some more for me  
  
and Inuyasha were both starving." Gozue laughed a little and pulled a string hanging a little  
  
left of his chair. With in seconds Rodger walked out with two more bowls of Ramen.  
  
As it struck him that his daughter had said she was eating for three she sniffed the air.  
  
Sure enough he smelt Kagome, Inuyasha and two other beings in the room. Im going to be a  
  
grandpa he thought happily as he looked over at the couple Inuyasha was eating with one arm  
  
his other was currently busy for it was wrapped around Kagome's waist his hand palm down  
  
on her stomach in a protective way.  
  
"So father-in-law have you read the letter your mate has written you?" Inuyasha  
  
asked as he finished his second bowl of Ramen a few minutes after Kagome? Gozue looked up  
  
at Inuyasha and nodded with a smile on his face.  
  
**********Flash Back************  
  
Sesshoumaru had just departed and Gozue looked at the envelope in his hand  
  
standing he walked up to his room that he had shared with his mate. He laid the letter down  
  
on the bed and quickly undressed (sleeps nude doesn't know any different) he slid under the  
  
covers and picked up the letter as he lit a candle with the one he had been carrying sitting  
  
both of the candles on the night stand he slide one of his sharp claws under the flap and slit it  
  
open to pull out several sheets of paper with the smell of his mate surrounding them.  
  
Breathing in deep he took in the smell of her. It had been years since he had smelt her the  
  
smell of her had faded from the house weeks after the well had sealed its self. Unfolding the  
  
letter he begin to read.  
  
(for the ones that don't understand I found out what they mean. Koishii means beloved and  
  
koibito means lover Kami means god Ai shiteru means I love you oniisan means big brother  
  
and nee-chan means big sister )  
  
Dear koishii koibito,  
  
Kami, I miss you and if your still wondering Ai shiteru, that will never change no  
  
matter how long we are separated. Jinchan (if that's spelled wrong im sorry) is pushing me to  
  
try the well again he has since Kagome fell threw a few years ago. But I was a little scared, I  
  
had not told are children what they really were like you had asked me to oh so many years  
  
ago. I have missed you so much and I have been faithful but im sure you can tell by my sent  
  
on this letter. I never told Kagome that I knew she would be the one to open up the well, and  
  
I must say I am shocked to find out that you locked your self in are home for years. Inuyasha  
  
is a great man he treats Kagome well and I have always known that he has loved her but was  
  
scared to show it like you told me he would be. I was shocked to find that Sesshoumaru had  
  
tried to kill are daughter but then again I wasn't I know that the spell covered her sent of  
  
being a Inu-hanyou so he wouldn't have known, I had figured that the only reason he even  
  
attacked her was to get at Inuyasha. Please try to keep them apart as you know  
  
Sesshoumaru has been after are daughter as a mate since the day she was born. He knew  
  
how powerful she was, Gomen I never told you that I was from a long line of minko's but I  
  
hadn't known that Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyou the same woman that pinned her  
  
mate to the tree for fifty years. Or that she was the bearer of the Sacred Jewel my father  
  
used to ramble on about. Do you know that he bought a lot of fake jewels and tried to sell  
  
them to people that came to the shrine? It was quite funny, though I was surprised when he  
  
sold a few not many but he sold some to a boy at Kagome's school that has a big crush on  
  
her.  
  
I miss you deeply and I yearn to feel your arms around me again. If only I knew for  
  
sure if the well would work for me and I would go threw it again. But im not fully sure and I  
  
don't plan on breaking my neck. I know that I wont die from age or grow old because of the  
  
blood I drunk after you made me a very happy mate. But I can die if I break my neck or  
  
something like that just because I don't age doesn't mean I cant die from an serious injury. I  
  
have not reminded are children of Sota's twin sister though he still cry's for her in his sleep he  
  
don't remember her. Shortly after you left I had a spell put on them that they would  
  
remember almost nothing of you or their koishii sister, that had died after birth. The spell  
  
could only be broken if they were to see you. So I know that Kagome now remembers you  
  
fully, though when I told her about you the spell lessened a bit and she remembered  
  
something's about you. Souta is doing well he looks up to Inuyasha as an older brother and  
  
an hero. Inuyasha had saved his life one night when a demon was trying to get the jewel  
  
shards from Kagome and Souta had gotten stuck in the middle. Since then he has looked on  
  
Inuyasha like a oniisan, he love Kagome for being his nee-chan but he still is a little brother  
  
and gets on her nerves. He has lots of friends and is growing up fast. Though the spell is  
  
their he looks a lot like you, with a lot of your personality, though he is more like me than  
  
you. Kagome on the other hand is almost like your exact opposite in personality. Every time  
  
I looked upon her I longed for you. Love I miss you like nothing I have before. I miss my  
  
daughter while she is gone but I know she will come back to me one day, im not so sure about  
  
you. Please Koibito try to come threw the well soon, if you can not please send me a letter  
  
back threw are daughter and son in law. I am sure they have become extremely faster then  
  
they were when they had left here so ill be expecting you or my child soon.  
  
Missing part of my heart when your away,  
  
Your mate  
  
As Gozue finished reading the letter he breathed in the smell again than placed the  
  
letter back in its envelope and next to the candles on the nightstand. He quickly rose and  
  
dressed in his best and walked to the window he pulled it open and looked at the star light  
  
sky. Sighing he jumped and disappeared into the darkness at full speed, with in seconds he  
  
was at the well looking down into its dark depths. Wishing that he would be able to get threw  
  
he jumped into the dark depths of the well.  
  
I know your going to kill me for leaving it here but I do have the next chapter finished already and ill post it tonight. Or as soon as it lets me get to the damn site. Its starting to piss me off to tell you the truth. I hope you liked this chapter I made it nice and long almost 10 pages to tell the truth! REVIEW AND NOW then if the next chapter is up REVIEW AGAIN I DON'T CARE IF YOU REVIEW TEN TIMES JUST DO IT! Your writer of SITM get it Sit m or (sit him) I had a second reason for naming this Stuck in the middle. Amber AKA godzylla3 if the site is refusing to let you review I would like to receive an email at godzylla3@yahoo.com 


	10. Chapter Eight Part two questions and ans...

The site is allowing me to upload my story now so here is the second part to questions and answers remember I left off inside of a flash back once again I do not own Inuyasha I just wish I did so I could play with his fuzzy ears. I watched the new episode of Inuyasha tonight it was good. But I want to know? In the magna does Kagome and Inuyasha ever really admit what they feel for each other? And if you know a place to get the Inuyasha Magna please email me at godzylla3@yahoo.com or put it in you review. Here's the fic.  
  
Chapter Eight: Part Two to Question and Answers  
  
Gozue started toward the bottom of the well as he felt a blue haze engulf him.  
  
When his feet finally touched the ground he sniffed, the air was different from his time  
  
and he smiled the biggest grin his face hurt after a few seconds but he didn't care he was  
  
going to see his Mate again. As he neared the house he could smell his son sleeping he  
  
reached the back door and tried it. Of course it was locked reaching in his pocket he  
  
found a key and slid it in the lock. He pushed the door open as quietly as he could then  
  
closed and locked it behind him. Walking around the rooms down stairs he laughed at  
  
the thought of the TV and things that the future had. Gozue walked to the stairs and  
  
silently walked up the stairs stopping at the first door and opening it to Kagome's room  
  
he smiled at the thought of what his daughter was doing with her mate at this very  
  
moment and what he would return to in the morning. Closing the door with out a noise  
  
he moved to the room across the hall opening it more quietly he looked upon his sleeping  
  
son. He looked a lot like his mother he thought but he does have some of me in him.  
  
Bushing the hair out of Souta's eyes he laid a small kiss on his for head and walked from  
  
the room closing the door firmly but quietly behind him. Walking down the hall to the  
  
next door as he heard Jinchan talking in his sleep. Now reaching the last door in the hall  
  
he opened it to find his mate sleeping quietly she was curled into a ball the blankets  
  
pulled up to her chin. His smile grew till it felt like his face was going to rip in half. He  
  
walked to the end of the bed and slid out of his clothes and slid into bed behind his mate,  
  
he started kissing her neck he smelt her arousal rise, and she snuggled closer to him.  
  
Feeling light kisses on her neck Hiuesku snuggled closer to the warmth believing  
  
it to be a dream. But when her body meet a warm one she awoke and quickly turned to  
  
Gozue love shinning in her eyes. (im not getting into details here alright no lemon  
  
between Kagome's parents sorry) All that night they spent it in each others arms making  
  
love like their was no tomorrow. Shortly before dawn Gozue slid from underneath the  
  
covers. 'Where are you going Gozue?' Hiuesku asked by thought. 'I shall return tonight  
  
my koi (love) then I shall bring you and Souta to your real time to stay with me. Kagome  
  
misses you already and I believe tonight she will become a full Inu-youkai as will  
  
Inuyasha. Today I will answer their questions I know is coming and then I shall inform  
  
them that you and are son will be joining them at the castle' Gozue said with thought and  
  
kissed his mate deeply before jumping from the window.  
  
Gozue returned to the feudal Japan before the sun rose in the sky. They sky was  
  
pink, quickly heading back to the castle he jumped threw the open window to his room.  
  
Sliding out of the clothes he wore he entered the bath room that held his personal hot  
  
spring, he quickly washed the sent of his mate off of him and dressed into a new change  
  
of clothes but not before putting the ones he wore in his closet so his daughter and son in  
  
law wouldn't smell it he would give them the answers to their questions first.  
  
***********End Of Flash Back**************  
  
"I have read the letter Inuyasha, and any other questions about it will be answered  
  
later right now I believe you have some questions for me?" Gozue said a face of no  
  
emotion showing.  
  
Inuyasha nodded but Kagome spoke first, "I would like to know what has  
  
happened to us? We woke this morning with tails and Inuyasha with stripes of gold and  
  
steaks of gold in his hair? We have never heard of such a change in any form I know you  
  
know what is going on so answer us and truthfully." Kagome said the same look of no  
  
emotion on her face. Inuyasha looked at her with anger on his face she just disrespected  
  
her father.  
  
Deciding to apologize for Kagome's rudeness he spoke up, "I am sorry Father in  
  
law for Kagome's rudeness, we would just like to know what's happening to us?" he  
  
said.  
  
"Inuyasha just keep your mouth shut she is not being rude and she knows it. She  
  
was raised when talking about something serious, or important to show no emotion she is  
  
doing what she was taught." Gozue said impatient, but not showing it or sounding like it.  
  
Inuyasha looked at him in surprise it was true that he was never raised by his father, he  
  
had died when he was very young. He had never known that when speaking to a parent  
  
that you had to show no emotion. He knew his instincts but did not know how to act or  
  
behave around ones parents for he was raised with none.  
  
"I am sorry father in law I had not known." He said Gozue just nodded he  
  
understood that Inuyasha was raised with no parents to show him how to act he had just  
  
raised himself.  
  
"You were both born Inu-hanyou's but were destined to become inu- youkai.  
  
Years before Inuyasha was born a prophecy was wrote, that the son of a most powerful  
  
inu-youkai would be born a hanyou his soul mate which would be the first daughter of  
  
the rare and powerful inu-youkai, they were destined to become mates and after their first  
  
true experience of love and passion, that the two would become full inu- youkai. After  
  
they conceived their first child their strength would rise and they would become the most  
  
powerful youkai in the world their children just as much. It was wrote that the couple  
  
would be rare though they would be full youkai they would still have a few traits of being  
  
hanyou's that my children is your ears. They are what make you the most rare hanyou's  
  
becoming youkai's. Though after the spell wore off Kagome on her 18th birthday she had  
  
her stripes you could see. But if you were to look at them now they have changed they  
  
are still silver but lined in gold." Gozue said. As it was spoken Kagome quickly pulled  
  
out the mirror out of her pocket sure enough her stripes were lined in gold nor her or  
  
Inuyasha had noticed they had just noticed Inuyasha and her and grown tails and that  
  
Inuyasha now had gold stripes. Since she had already had them they had not paid much  
  
attention to them. "She was born with stripes because she is my daughter Souta has them  
  
also but his are a light red the same color as Sesshoumaru's his hair the same white silver  
  
but with streaks of black. Though it was written that you would become mates before  
  
you defeated Naraku, the stubbornness of you two fighting your emotions toward each  
  
other changed part of the prophecy. Though I will tell you he is the least of your  
  
problems Kagome will be stuck in the middle of it all. For you Inuyasha will have deal  
  
with many youkai trying to take her from you, and though you believe that Kikyou is  
  
gone she is not. You Kagome will have to put up with her coming to try to take your  
  
mate from you. Though it was not written how your fate will come out it is said that you  
  
Inuyasha will continue to fight for a long part of your life to keep your mate. It was  
  
never said if you would or wouldn't but I believe you will end up together just never  
  
forget each others love for yourself. Because if one didn't truly love the other you would  
  
not be standing her with tails." As Gozue ended Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and he  
  
couldn't believe it he hadn't needed the jewel to turn into a youkai Kagome had done it  
  
for him and he was still sane. He had gotten his wish and much more looking at Kagome  
  
he seen the Jewel around her neck start to glow it raised breaking the string that was  
  
holding it around her neck it hovered in front of them and a bright pink light filled the  
  
room. When it faded a bit they seen Kagome hovering in mid air the jewel hovering just  
  
above her hands. Inuyasha felt himself being raised off the ground by the pink light. As  
  
a reaction he reached for Kagome. When his hands finally reached around her stomach  
  
he held her tight for fear of something bad. After he had contact with her the Jewel  
  
brightened again lighting the room to where they couldn't see a thing, but they could  
  
hear a voice coming from the Jewel its self " I lived many years ago before either of you  
  
were born, you Kagome have been living a lie for the last few years you have been here  
  
with Inuyasha, you are not Kikyou's reincarnation you are mine. It makes you powerful  
  
in any form. When I was still living and breathing I pored my soul into the jewel when I  
  
died being devoured by demons my last wish was if any youkai held me in its hands that  
  
was not pure of heart would depurify they jewel and that the demon that purified it would  
  
be granted its one noble wish. Though now it has changed Two youkai have held me  
  
both true of heart an neither made a noble wish or a wish at all. For this I give you two  
  
gifts, one is that as long as your hearts stay pure for the love of your mate that you will  
  
never die no matter how badly you have been hurt. The second gift is that you may make  
  
your destiny as you go along, nothing will be planed for you. You each will make your  
  
own destiny together though there is a set back to my gifts. If you truly do not believe  
  
that your mate loves you they will be taken away. You both will become human and die  
  
alone with no one their to care. It may sound harsh but if you agree to take my gifts that  
  
will be the rules you must always believe in the others love. Do you want my gift?" The  
  
Jewel asked. Talking threw their minds they decided "We except your gifts but we  
  
would like to ask you one question, will are children have a destiny planned for them or  
  
well they make their own?" Kagome said to the strange voice of the Jewel. "All of your  
  
decedents will have the same gifts as you human or not but the same rules apply once  
  
they take a mate they will always have to believe in the others love. Do you still wish to  
  
take my gift?" The Jewel said. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly discussed the situation in  
  
their head and decided it would be tough love so that all their children would take their  
  
time in deciding who they would want for their mate. "We accept you gift, and we thank  
  
you" With that the Pink light exploded all around them making it blinding all shut their  
  
eyes agents the light. After the light faded Kagome and Inuyasha were standing on the  
  
table their eyes shut tightly.  
  
After a few minutes they all opened their eyes to find the jewel was gone thinking  
  
to herself Kagome thought knowing Inuyasha could hear her ' I think the Jewel is in both  
  
of us' Inuyasha just nodded agentst her neck and they jumped off the table. Gozue  
  
quickly got up off the floor dusting his self off. "What happened?" he said as he looked  
  
around the room.  
  
Kagome looked at her father and smiled, "Destiny is what happened." She said  
  
before sitting down a little tired now but she could feel that her father wanted to tell them  
  
one more thing. "Tell me father what else did you want to tell us?" Inuyasha looked at  
  
her a funny look on his face but he sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her  
  
pulling her to his lap as Gozue started to speak.  
  
"Last night I went to the well and I seen your mother and brother. I will be going  
  
tonight to get them both and also your grandfather. Do you wish me to bring any thing  
  
from your home their?" He asked a smile beaming on his lips.  
  
"We will go with you I plan on asking Sango and Miroku if they would like to  
  
move to the castle with us. If that's alright with you? Me and Inuyasha will go back to  
  
the temple and gather my belongings while we are their. The Jewel gave us and extra gift  
  
she didn't tell us we would get. She thought us everything we needed to know with out  
  
training I wouldn't be surprised if were now faster than you."  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am very sort that I will not update for a few days a friend of my was kidnapped three days ago and they just found her dead in a creak today so I will not be updating for a little bit. Her name is Stephanie Anderson she was only 17teen I went to school with her and I used to live near her boyfriend. I promise to update soon but right now my friend is more important the guy who kidnapped her raped her before strangling her with a shoe string she worked with my brother and his wife at the pilot gas station in Benton Arkansas. The guy who did it confessed when police started questioning him. Please pray for my friend and her family they really need it at this time. Im leaving this right here its late im tired and I have to work all day tomorrow ill update as soon as I can but it might be a little longer than it has been but I will soon update it will be up before Friday I promise. Please Review I worked hard on this chapter and the last one to get them both out before morning of the 26th of August. I think I deserve a lot of reviews! So leave them I used some of your requests for this story Gozue an Inuyasha did get into a spat though not that big. Kagome is now pregnant with twins two boys shell be that way for a year. UMMM.... Sango and Miroku will be entering the story. I will thank you all for understanding that I wish to morn for my friend. again in the next chapter and I promise ill put more of them in the story I just had to leave them out till I got to this part of the story so review me or email me tell me if you love it hate it or like it or dream about it alright if it wont let you review like it does me sometimes email me your review and ill try to post it if you want me two but make sure you tell me if you want me to post it godzylla3@yahoo.com Amber AKA godzylla3 (if your wondering its pronounced godzilla like the old jap. Movie. Please pray for my friends family in this time of grief. 


	11. Chapter nine

Thank you all for your reviews and your support in this time. I just don't see how some one could hurt another person like that I can't even hit some on and not feel bad about it later. From now on this fic will be dedicated to Stephanie Anderson in her memory this story will go on. You have no clue how my sprits lifted hearing all of you tell me that she was in your prayers.  
  
On another note I am very glad im near a hundred reviews. I will not do what I usually do and reply to all of your reviews like I usually do but before the real chapter ten is posted I will put up an author note thanking you all. I have started another Inuyasha story and I will post it soon. It's a Kagome and Inuyasha one like all will be but it will be done in Kagome's time with a little twist. The first chapter of that story should be posted by September 10th if not sooner. A important fact I would like you all to know their will be parts in here about Kagome's pregnancy but I don't like pregnancy fic s too much there is not much action. Also I will be cutting back on the lemon because of the story removing on lemons and things their still will be but like one ever few chapters or so. But lets get on with this chapter shall I. I thank you all for your support you gave me the strength to move on. I shall always miss her but I know she's not really gone she just doesn't have a living body she's in the sprits of those who remember her and knew her best.  
  
Rest In Peace Stephanie Anderson  
  
Chapter Nine: The Move  
  
"I agree your friends may come to live with you at are home I have no problem  
  
for that I will leave a note with Rodger to prepare a room for them." With that Gozue  
  
rose and left for the Well. Getting there pretty quick he realized he was the last one their  
  
though he was the first to leave. Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the edge of the  
  
well looking at him with smirks on their faces.  
  
"What took you so long?" Kagome asked. Gozue just shook his head and  
  
jumped in the well. A few minutes later Inuyasha and Kagome fallowed knowing it was  
  
going to be a long day.  
  
The day continued and was pretty uneventful they first took Souta and his mother  
  
threw the well before they started the task of moving their things from one point in time  
  
to the next. Souta now remembered his father but he didn't have much of a memory to  
  
go by in the first place. Inuyasha and Kagome were stuck with the task of forcing things  
  
threw the well all day while her father mother and brother went to the lady that put the  
  
spell on them, they planned on removing it now that they were all back in the feudal era  
  
Jinchan came but he decided to go got the castle Kagome took him since Inuyasha flat  
  
out refused to do so even after she became a little angry and sat him. Jinchan on the other  
  
hand thought it funny and laughed for hours over the site of Inuyasha face first in a hole  
  
made by his body.  
  
Apparently they weren't being quiet about moving things because after a trip back  
  
from dropping things off at the castle they returned to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo  
  
waiting for them. "You two weren't planning on heading back to Kagome's time with  
  
out telling us first were you?" Shippo asked as he bounced into Kagome's arms.  
  
"No Shippo were bringing things from my time. My mother and brother are  
  
coming here to live with my father. Apparently they can also move threw the well now."  
  
She was going to go into a little more detail when Shippo started sniffing her oddly.  
  
"Kagome your going to have pups?" Shippo asked in an sad way apparently he  
  
thought that now that Kagome was having children of her own that she wouldn't claim  
  
him as a son like she had in the past.  
  
"Yes Shippo I am pregnant with two pups, but I wont stop loving you and caring  
  
for you like you were my own now that im..." But Kagome was cut off by the arrival  
  
of a very unwanted guest. "Koga" Was all she said with a growl in her throat.  
  
Koga entered the clearing by the well and he stopped to sniff the air quickly  
  
looking at Kagome he froze she had changed again her stripes were no longer just silver  
  
but now silver and gold, a black tail was wrapped around Inuyasha's waist holding him to  
  
her so he wouldn't attack him. "Inuyasha you have changed my woman again I shall  
  
have to kill you for this. First you take my woman and change her into a Inu-  
  
hanyou...." but he stopped short as he noticed Inuyasha also had a tail that was  
  
immanently twisted around Kagome's tail and around her waist, he also had stripes but  
  
they were gold lined in silver. With all the new changes in smell Wait a second what is  
  
that smell he took a few steps toward Kagome and sniffed. "You got my woman with a  
  
pup how dare you. I will rid you of the lowly pup Kagome ill rid you from it." Koga  
  
went to punch Inuyasha but he couldn't Inuyasha quickly dodged his hit and stuck Koga  
  
in the stomach knocking the air out of him, bringing a knee up he repeated his blow to the  
  
wolfs stomach. Then he tripped Koga, when Koga was flat on his back looking at the sky  
  
a shocked look on his face Inuyasha stood above him.  
  
"Kagome nor I am no longer Inu-hanyou's you areagent wolf we are full blown  
  
Inu-youkai's, Kagome is not with pup she is with pups and two of them so get it right. I  
  
will give you five seconds to stand and get out of my site before I kill you on the spot and  
  
if im not mistaken Kagome will not stop me. And get it right Kagome is my woman not  
  
yours and it would do you some good to come to terms with it." Inuyasha said a growl  
  
escaping his throat Koga made a quick glance toward Kagome she had hate showing  
  
brightly in her eyes. By her sent he could tell she was mad enough to hurt him if she  
  
wanted to (keep in mind Koga is a moron people and he truly believes Kagome wants  
  
him, and he believes that no woman can match him) (boy is he wrong huh) Quickly he  
  
stood and took off but not before yelling over his shoulder.  
  
"Ill come back for you Kagome trust me and next time ill be prepared ill get rid of  
  
dog face for you." With that he disappeared into the trees, but with that last comment he  
  
had angered Kagome more then ever she took off quickly arriving in front of him. She  
  
balled her fist and yelled, "DIE YOU DIRTY BASTERD WOLF" She then punched him  
  
full force in the nose. She felt the bones under her fist shatter some were pushed back  
  
and Koga fell backwards and landed on the forest floor body still warm but with a faint  
  
heart beat. She had punched him in just the right place to send his bones into his brain  
  
almost killing him, thought she knew in a matter of minutes he would die the only thing  
  
keeping him alive this long was his youkai. Turning she speed back to the well to find  
  
Inuyasha sitting Indian style in front of the well a smirk on his face, she could feel that he  
  
was shocked about something but she couldn't tell what their link was frozen.  
  
Inuyasha looked her in the eyes the look of shock plastered to his face, "I am just  
  
shocked that you just did that you had always tried to stop me from killing Koga when I  
  
had the chance so why did you kill him?" Inuyasha asked curiosity on his face. Looking  
  
around she saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo staring at them both they hadn't noticed the  
  
physical change in Kagome and Inuyasha until Koga had said something, but curiosity  
  
glazed their eyes as much as it did Inuyasha. "I guess my hormones over reacted to the  
  
dogface thing if he were to call Inuyasha a dog face he is insulting me as well after all  
  
were both Inu-youkai's" All of them just sweat dropped and fell over backwards.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha both laughing hard enough that they couldn't breath.  
  
Remembering another reason why she had come to the well today she turned to her  
  
friends. "I was wondering if you all would like to come and live with us at my fathers  
  
castle, permanently. I would ask Kaede but she is needed here in the village. All three of  
  
her friends immediately agreed just as Gozue, Souta, and Kagome's mother appeared it  
  
what seemed to be thin air. Souta had silver hair with two black ears and two streaks of  
  
black going down each side of his face. He didn't have a tail but he was hoping he  
  
would. Inuyasha looked at the small boy and laughed he was all exited about being a  
  
hanyou but he wasn't used to the sensitive hearing yet so he had his ears flattened to his  
  
head to block some of the sound.  
  
******Six Months Later********  
  
The wall in Inuyasha's and Kagome's room had changed once again and they had  
  
just noticed the change. Inuyasha was on his knees one ear pressed to the swell of  
  
Kagome's now large stomach. They all laughed at the painting they thought it was  
  
actually kind of funny because Inuyasha was now back to his stubborn self, and more  
  
protective of Kagome then he was before. Sesshoumaru was now coming to the castle  
  
every week to 'speak to Gozue' but Inuyasha knew something was up. Gozue who  
  
always seemed to know what was going on knew the real reason Sesshoumaru was  
  
coming on weekly visits. He was after Kagome even though he knew that in a little over  
  
six months he would be an uncle of twins. Once he had found out that Kagome had  
  
turned into a full youkai he was amazed by her though he knew that she was stronger,  
  
faster, and more powerful than him he still could beat Inuyasha, at least he had thought.  
  
That was until he came to the castle one day and Inuyasha was in the room with Gozue at  
  
first he thought it was a different inu-youkai but he quickly found it was Inuyasha by his  
  
sent. Now that he knew his brother was more powerful than him he backed off a bit but  
  
he had made up his mind six months ago to make Kagome his mate and decided that he  
  
would do that no matter the cause. Though he knew that now his brother was more  
  
powerful than him he knew that if Inuyasha was caught off guard that he would be able to  
  
destroy him and take Kagome for his, not knowing if he were to kill Inuyasha that  
  
Kagome would die as well, for the bond they shared was an ever lasting one, if one were  
  
to die the other would die as well. When he had heard that Kagome had killed Kouga he  
  
was slightly peeved he knew that in the past she was very gentle person that wouldn't  
  
hurt a soul but now she would kill for Inuyasha her children to come or for her self if a  
  
person were to wrong her she wasn't scared to take their life if it needed to be took.  
  
Sango was now pregnant also and only a few days behind Kagome but she would  
  
be having her baby in three months Kagome six more to go. Inuyasha had refused to let  
  
Kagome out of his site for he was scared Kikyou would come and hurt his Kagome.  
  
Despite of her belly and its size Inuyasha still couldn't get enough of her they continued  
  
with their night's of passion as often as they could. Though sometimes it couldn't get to  
  
that point because of the sudden mood swings that Kagome had due to the developing  
  
personality's of their children. Sango and Kagome had made a habit to sit in the shade of  
  
a tree during the day and complain about no being able to see their feet so they would sit  
  
and describe what the others now looked like. When Inuyasha and Miroku would join  
  
them they would laugh at the girls, but when they did they were forced to give their  
  
woman a foot massage. Kagome's mom had gotten an idea, and her and Gozue left, later  
  
that day they entered the living room to find Kagome and Sango taking naps on the  
  
couches. "Kagome, Sango wake up I have something for both of you." Kagome's mother  
  
said. After a few minutes the girls woke and looked over at her mother who was still  
  
trying to make them open their eyes.  
  
"What is it mom I was having a nice dream that I was skinny again and I could  
  
see my feet." Gozue laughed, sweat dropped and rolled around on the floor laughing like  
  
their was no tomorrow.  
  
Kagome's mother gave each girl a bag that was from Kagome's time and then two  
  
smaller bags that were heavy. Like she thought they would they grabbed the big bags  
  
and dug out what was inside. First they pulled out two Polaroid camera's with lots of  
  
film "That's so you can see your own feet when ever you want, and Sango im sure  
  
Kagome will explain how to use it in a bit." Next they both pulled out the water jet foot  
  
massagers battery powered and Kagome begin to jump for joy. Sango just looked at it  
  
with a weird look on her face. Kagome's mom explained to Sango what it was used for  
  
quickly then the girls opened the smaller bags to find it full of batteries, for the camera  
  
and foot massagers. Kagome showed Sango how every thing worked and how to turn  
  
every thing on and how to change the batteries. Next they both took pictures of their feet  
  
and laughed when they saw how the other had been lying both girls feet were swollen.  
  
After filling the foot massagers full of water they turned them on and sat their feet inside  
  
and stayed till their feet were tingling and they were shriveled up from staying in the  
  
water so long. They were now happy and so was Inuyasha and Miroku they got out of  
  
describing their wife's feet and giving massages every day. Shippo had long learned to  
  
stay away from Kagome and Sango when they were in their moods or they would  
  
probably kill him from hugging him to he felt his bones about to collapse and he couldn't  
  
breath.  
  
Thank you all for your Reviews and im sorry that this chapter was pretty boring after the very beginning but I don't have much of a spirit right now I have already started on chapter ten ill get it out soon. I thank you all for your support and I hope you all continue to review. The next chapter will be based on Sango and Kagome's births as I said I don't like pregnancy fic too much so im trying to get it over with I promise this story will be back to all the action and things by chapter eleven this one and the next one are based mainly on the pregnancy and the parts that will probably be bring up in an argument later on in the story Kikyou will appear in the story before chapter fifteen but the final confutation wont be until after chapter twenty and by Chapter 20 Sesshoumaru will be in a fight with Kagome please do me a favor I need to know I cant decide on this. Please don't put it in your reviews please email it to me at godzylla3@yahoo.com alright I don't want to many people to find out what will happen in my story later on though you might suggest it don't mean it is going to happen but I really want these two parts to be picked out by you give detail if you want to I would greatly love it.  
  
Who should Sesshoumaru fight with and who should destroy him or if you don't want him to die tell me what should happen to him? Please answerer  
  
Who should Kill Kikyou who should fight with her how will she die or should she die? If she don't die then what will happen to her? Please Answere  
  
Don't for get to email me your answers and please review two I want both you should all know im a very greedy person. The first chapter to my other story is almost done but I want to finish the second and third before I post it if you read it when I post it please review it I'm only going to post one chapter for every I don't know lets say 7 reviews this one here is when ever I finish one. Please keep an eye out for my upcoming story Loves Since of Humor by Godzylla3 


	12. Chapter Ten Babies lots of babies

Hello all I know you hate me don't you I haven't updated like I usually do! I have good news my new story Loves since of humor has been posted two chapters! And after I finish this one ill finish writing the third.  
  
Once again I don't own Inuyasha or any one else related to him.  
  
Chapter Ten: Baby time  
  
***Three months later*** (told you guys I was going to skip most of the pregnancy stuff)  
  
Kagome sat beside Sango on the bed Miroku on the other. Her mind was off in  
  
another world not noticing the pain that was being inflicted on her hand by Sango's death  
  
grip as another contraction came. Sango had been in labor for over three hours now and  
  
Kagome was getting restless. She lay her unoccupied hand on her now very large  
  
stomach it was almost the size of two full size pillows but weighed as much as four  
  
bowling balls she thought. As the last contraction came and Sango pushed Kagome came  
  
out of her thoughts of the sound of Sango's and Miroku's daughter's cry. The cord was  
  
cut, the baby girl cleaned and placed in her mothers arms. "What are you going to name  
  
her Sango?" Asked Kagome, Sango had refused to pick a name before seeing what her  
  
child looked like.  
  
Sango brushed a silky black strand of hair from the girls face and said, "Her name  
  
shall be Odama (I couldn't think of a name my sister in law told me that I don't know if it  
  
has a meaning or not but hey I liked it kind of fit)" Kagome smiled and planted a small  
  
kiss on Sango's for head then on the baby's. "The name suet's her, she will be a very  
  
loved child. I need to get some rest as do you. Rest Sango while you can." With that  
  
Kagome walked from the room. As the doors closed behind her she smiled. "Inuyasha  
  
you may come out now its over. And im tired help me up to bed." Inuyasha smiled and  
  
came from the shadows wrapping his tail around Kagome's now huge stomach. Pulling  
  
her into his arms he smiled and laid his hands palm down upon her very large stomach. It  
  
was to large to wrap his arms completely around but he was happy when he felt one of  
  
his babies kick.  
  
******Three months later******  
  
Kagome woke in the middle of the night as she felt a pain shoot threw her lower  
  
stomach. Inuyasha feeling Kagome's pain and discomfort, quickly raised. Though she  
  
was in Labor he felt all her pain. ( I don't mean it like he is going to feel the pain of the  
  
birthing but emotional pain) Threw their link he could knew their babies had finally  
  
decided to make an appearance. A few moments later Kagome's father, Mother, Brother,  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all came rushing threw the door when they heard Kagome's  
  
screams. Miroku, Shippo, and Gozue relizing that Kagome was in labor rushed from the  
  
room not wanting to be around for this. Shippo just returned to his room and stuffed  
  
many pillows over his head so he wouldn't hear his adopted mothers screams. Miroku  
  
knew that his wife would stay with her sister like friend so he returned to their room to  
  
watch over their daughter. Gozue knew it was not his place so he quickly ran from the  
  
room and into his own. Leaving his daughter, her mate, her sisterly friend, and his own  
  
mate to get threw the birthing. After his grandchildren were born he would return to the  
  
room.  
  
Kagome's stomach was so big now it looked like she had one of the giant bouncy  
  
balls from Wal-Mart stuffed under her night gown. Inuyasha laid next to her holding her  
  
hand with his tail still wrapped around her waist for moral support  
  
***four hours later***  
  
Kagome it's a boy, your first child is a boy. Quickly cleaning him up and sitting  
  
him in one of the two cribs Kagome's mother went back to delivering her second child.  
  
*****20 minutes later*****  
  
Kagome it's a girl your second is a girl you are very strong I want you to relax  
  
now once ive finished cleaning them I will let you see them.  
  
Kagome looked at her mother a strange scary look on her face. "Mom im not  
  
done yet I still have another one." Kagome's mom looked at her in surprise as she  
  
noticed a head of the third child coming out "Kagome is another boy". Quickly cutting  
  
the cord and clinging up the child she looked at her daughter again. "Kagome is their any  
  
more?" Kagome just shook her head no and fell back agents her pillows snuggling to her  
  
mate. Her mother finished cleaning the last child and gave each one to them one by one.  
  
Sango asked Kagome and Inuyasha the same question she was asked after the birth of her  
  
daughter. "What will their names be Kagome? I thought you said you were only having  
  
two children." Kagome looked down remembering their was three instead of two.  
  
"Well, they are triplets but the boys are identical twins for the moment they have the  
  
same sent. We could only smell one because both smelled the same. As for the names  
  
the boys should be named after Inuyasha, The oldest will be Inuyaska, The second oldest  
  
boy, Inuyaski, and for my daughter Rin. (yeah I know she's the little girl that fallows  
  
Sess. But I couldn't think of anything else I have plans for each child later on in this fic  
  
so bear with me my mind works in weird and there is no way to predicted what will come  
  
next). Smiling at the couple and their small beautiful children. Inuyaska the oldest had  
  
pure gold hair with two Silver strips on each cheek, on top of his head sat two doggy ears,  
  
one was silver like his fathers the other black. Kagome smiled and giggled as she ran a  
  
finger over his ears. " I guess he couldn't decide if he wanted black or silver ears"  
  
Inuyasha smiled and kissed his oldest son with great love his eyes were the same as his  
  
mothers. Rin her daughter was a sight that would make any body wish she was their  
  
own. She had black hair like her mother with highlights of silver, two little gold ears on  
  
her head and gold stripes covered her body, her eyes were like her fathers exactly the  
  
same amber color. Smiling Inuyasha said, " I have a feeling that I am going to be  
  
fighting off many men that try to capture her heart." Kagome nodded and looked at her  
  
youngest child Inuyaski he looked just like his brother but his ears were opposite  
  
Inuyasha's right ear was black left silver, but his brothers left was black and right silver.  
  
Laying their children between them they gave each one a bottle and wrapped their tails  
  
around each other and their three small children.  
  
I know you all hate me for cutting this short I know. But this chapter was to pretty much get the pregnancy over with so I could get on with better things like fights and mostly LEMONS I don't know if their will be one in the next chapter I guess youll just have to read and see huh?  
  
If you didn't read the beginning read this now I have started another story way different from this one. Its called Loves since of humor, I have two chapters done for that one and by tomorrow night the third should be posted. I hope you liked it this chapter was only devoted to having birth. Soon though their will be lots of action. Kikyou may make an appearance in the next chapter but I don't think anything will really happen to her yet well not in chapter 11 but in chapter 12 im sure that what ever will happen to Kikyou will happen around then. Sesshy, will also make an appearance in the next chapter I promise to update soon. Ill probably update every other day now. I hope you keep reading and don't for get to review! I wont truly be happy until I get at least 200 reviews  
  
Ill make a deal when I get to 150 reviews ill write a chapter devoted to nothing but lemon and Juicy lemon at that with lots of detail it will cover the entire chapter.  
  
Im still taking Idea's for what to happen to Sesshy and Kikyou so if you have any ideas please DO NOT PUT IT IN THE REVIEW EMAIL IT TO ME AT GODZYLLA3@YAHOO.COM PLEASE ONLY PUT IT IN THE REVIEW IF FF.NET WONT LET YOU POST A REVIW!  
  
HEAR IS A THANK YOU TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIWED CHAPTER 9  
  
inuyasha-crazy-duh- Hello Sara thanks for emailing me telling me how much you love my story. I read your fic its good but I have to say it needs more detail im a very truthful person. Your on the right track you just need to stop jumping around so much!  
  
Kathleen Stacy-thank you for your suggestion and I have to say I really don't like Kikyou if I had it my way she wouldn't even be part of Inuyasha in any shape or form she just wouldn't exist!  
  
tessa3-Thanks for the review I like your suggestion, I know that later on in the story ill ask for more I hope you give me lots of ideas in the future.  
  
PenNameUnknown- There is one part of your suggestion that caught my eye and I have a feeling I will be using it at some point in my story.  
  
The One above All-Im sure he will probably a few times but people I have come up with an idea Sesshy will not die! But he will be hurt I have plans for him later on.  
  
SenZa CuoRe- your suggestion was really good but like I said earlier I don't like Kikyou at all so I don't plan on her getting any satisfaction in any way possible.  
  
Rin- Yes Rin is now in my story! But I wont put the two together she's too young. He's like 80 and she's like an hour old! That's so Grosse  
  
Leomae108-I told you it would be kind of boring I know this one probably is two but I promise they will the more exiting parts of the story but their children have a part in the story later on a big part at that! I always try to have some humor in my story its not a Romance if you don't have at least something to laugh at the action and fighting's all great but hey when I read something I need to laugh a little.  
  
blackkitty89-Im glad you'll love this story for a long time just keep in mind this story is not over yet.  
  
TaiChiMaster8989- I know that was a little out of Kagome's character right killing Koga and all? But hey I don't like Koga, but other than that fact you have to remember Kagome is now a full inu-youkai and has raging hormones and mood swings. She is pregnant you know!  
  
inuyashagurl1490-you asked for more and here it is. 


	13. Chapter eleven relaxation? i thank not

Hello all I was planning on posting this chapter on Monday but I accidentally deleted the this chapter so I have to rewrite it. Sorry it took so long Thanks for all your reviews I love them all. Once again I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters I just dream I could.  
  
Chapter 11: A Time Out  
  
Ten years later  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome's naked body close to him as he lessoned to all the children playing   
  
out side. Paying attention to her breathing he kissed her neck as she was waking up. Kagome   
  
responded by hugging him back. Inuyasha continued to lick and nip at her neck as he felt and   
  
smelled her arousal rise. Kagome rolled on top of him taking his lips to hers and plugging her   
  
tongue into his mouth. She ran her hands down his chiseled chest and to his center where she   
  
wrapped her hand around him. She felt him grow harder at her touch, smiling into the kiss   
  
Inuyasha flipped her over to were she was pinned to the bed. Removing his lips from hers he   
  
kissed down her neck affectionately licking the scars from his mark on her neck. He moved his   
  
lips over her collar bone and to one nipple taking it into his mouth it became hard as Kagome   
  
arched her back with the need to have him deep inside her. His other hand seductively played   
  
with her other nipple till he kissed a wet trail to the other. Taking it in his mouth it instantly   
  
hardened, he moved one of his hands to her special spot and rubbed his finger over her sensitive   
  
nub between her legs. He felt her hips buck every time his finger slipped over her sensitive nub.   
  
Removing his finger he slid on into her moving it with a slow motion till she was moving her hips   
  
with the movement of his hand. He then entered another finger speeding his pace. When he felt   
  
she was about to climax he stopped and pulled his fingers out licking them clean as his mate   
  
whimpered for more. Inuyasha slid his body over hers and kissed her deeply. Kagome could   
  
taste herself on his lips but it only made her want him more. As the kiss grew more passionate   
  
and more wanting Inuyasha pushed himself inside her as he purr red to the pleasure of it. It   
  
always seemed that ever time it got better. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist meeting   
  
every slow thrust. She begged him to go faster for it was driving her crazy she need him and   
  
she need him to take her to the highest heaven like he often did. Inuyasha sensing that she   
  
wanted more his trusts became faster. Pulling almost all the way out and plunging back into her   
  
wet and wanting depths. Inuyasha leaned down and licked and suckled her nipples as he begin   
  
to thrust harder into her wanting to satisfy his need for her. Removing his lips just as their climax   
  
hit at the same time they bit into each others necks like they did once a year on the day they had   
  
mated. Being their tenth anniversary Inuyasha had a plan to get Kagome away from the house,   
  
kids, and away from dealing with the business that her father had gave over to them. Instead of   
  
the demon lords coming to her father for help they came for Inuyasha and Kagome,   
  
Sesshoumaru was the only one that didn't like the change. He still wanted Kagome but his plan   
  
was soon to be played out like he had been planning for the last ten years. All he had to do   
  
now is get his worthless brother out of the way.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha separated painting in each others arms as they heard and smelt   
  
heir daughter heading toward their room as she often did. They both quickly climbed from their   
  
bed and slipped into the clothing they wore the night before the clothing was forgot about.   
  
Inuyasha slipped on his black silk pants but leaving his chest bare. Kagome slid on a white silk   
  
nightgown over here head just as her daughter knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in Rin" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. Opening the door Rin walked in   
  
their room her purple version of Inuyasha's Kimono was dirty at the knees and elbows showing   
  
she was playing like one of the boys. Looking over their daughter they both smirked she was a   
  
little Inuyasha if their ever was one. Both of their sons were more like their mother than their   
  
father. "Rin, sweet heart what do you want I know you didn't come in here to look at us like   
  
that now speak up." Kagome said in a knowing voice. Their daughter rarely came to her   
  
parents rooms and when she did she was either curious about something, or she wanted   
  
something that she couldn't get on her own.   
  
"Good Morning Momma, Daddy!" Rin said before jumping up on the foot of her   
  
parents bed. "I talked to grandpa today and he said that you, and daddy were going away for a   
  
few weeks and I was wondering if you would get me an red kimono like Daddy's. I don't want   
  
to were purple any more its to girlish. (I have changed the boys names because it is very   
  
confusing I know I got lots of complaints about it lol im not going back and changing it in the   
  
other chapter yet but I will as soon as I can. They will be American names alright because I   
  
couldn't thank of anything else.) Chad and Jason keep making fun of me saying purple is such a   
  
girl color." Rin said her eyes begging her parents for it. Inuyasha nodded and Rin headed out   
  
of the room not knowing she just let his secret slip.  
  
Kagome turned to her mate after her daughter left the room closing the door behind her.   
  
"Inuyasha?" he looked at her with a smile on his lips and showing in his eyes. "yes bitch?"   
  
Kagome looked him over one last time. "What did she mean by were leaving for a couple of   
  
weeks?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked her over smiling even bigger than he already was. "I wanted it to be a   
  
surprise. I think you need a break from all the kayos around the house its becoming crowded   
  
with all the children, are three Sango and Miroku's two. Your mother and fathers newest child   
  
and Souta with his pregnant mate. We need a few weeks of silence peace and sometime to are   
  
selves with out any interruptions. So for a month it will be just you and me going where ever we   
  
want to doing whatever we want to however we want to for a month with out any one coming   
  
crying to us over something. Since your father handed over his land and title over to us we   
  
haven't had a day when we had to solve an argument between the Taiyoukai. And other than   
  
that every day we have to break up a fight between are children over something so petty."   
  
Inuyasha said looking at her for a reaction. Kagome sat their for a moment in silence before she   
  
jumped up and wrapped her arms and tail around Inuyasha in a bear hug. "Thank you Inuyasha   
  
I believe a few weeks of relaxation is just what we need."  
  
****Later that day****  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood by the front door Kagome's backpack thrown over   
  
Inuyasha's back as they said goodbyes to Kagome's parents, their friends, and their children.   
  
After the good byes were said Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her out of their   
  
home and they both took off almost as fast as light. They stopped a few minutes later at the god   
  
tree Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and jumped onto his favorite branch of the tree it   
  
had been a long time since they had come to the place where they had first meet. Before they   
  
left they decided to spend the day and night here at the spot were They had meet each other for   
  
the first time.   
  
As the sun set Inuyasha pulled Kagome against his chest as they watched it go down.   
  
A few seconds later they both sprung from their loving position of holding the other in their arms   
  
as they both smelt and felt the presence of the one Kagome hated above all others. 'Kikyou'   
  
Kagome growled in her mind knowing that Inuyasha could here ever thought in her head. She   
  
was too angry at that moment to block their link like she could normally.   
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her to him not taking his eyes from   
  
the form that was walking toward them in the shadows of the darkening forest that was named   
  
after him. He held Kagome tight enough to let her know that he wasn't leaving her but not tight   
  
enough to stop her from going after Kikyou if she tried.   
  
Kikyou walked toward the couple knowing that the demons before them were no   
  
longer hanyou's but youkai. She felt Inuyasha's anger rise, but she felt Kagome's rage, hatred,   
  
and power rising with every step she took. Smirking she stepped from the shadows and into   
  
the bright moon light. Rising her head she looked Inuyasha in the eyes, it had been ten years   
  
since she had lost him to her reincarnation. "I see you decided to stay with my pitiful   
  
reincarnation then come to hell with your true love me Inuyasha." Kikyou said hatred for them   
  
both flashing in her eyes before it was covered with no emotion once again.   
  
Kagome looked at her enemy wanting to rip her body made of clay and ashes to grains   
  
of sand but didn't not yet. "I am not your reincarnation, that was a misunderstood I am the   
  
reincarnation of Midoriko (sorry peeps don't know how to spell it at the moment brain freeze)   
  
her self. You were just a watcher over the jewel I am its true owner." Kagome growled   
  
between her lips starting to pull from Inuyasha's arms as her rage grew. "Why not go back to   
  
hell were you belong Kikyou, Inuyasha is now mine as I am his. He is my mate and I am his   
  
you are no longer wanted go back and burn in hell."   
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome pull on his arms slowly starting to pull away from him. He could   
  
tell she was trying to keep herself from attacking Kikyou. He felt her claws grow as she   
  
grabbed one of his hands that lay on her stomach. Then he saw red starting to glow in   
  
Kagome's eyes she was ready to kill. It was taking all she had to stop her self and he knew   
  
that soon she wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.   
  
Kikyou looked at Kagome her eyes wide, "you lie, that's what you are. Inuyasha is   
  
mine, he is not your mate, and you are not Midoriko's reincarnation you are mine." Kikyou   
  
said pulling and arrow from her back and aiming it at Kagome and letting it loose. It flew threw   
  
the air. Kagome felt Inuyasha try to pull her away from the arrow but she stood her ground   
  
letting the arrow come closer. Kagome reached her hand out and caught the arrow in one hand   
  
and the glowing faded and the arrow went up in smoke.   
  
"Your arrows and spells will not work on me I am far more powerful I am an youkai   
  
minko they are very rare you know. I am something that you and many thought couldn't exist I   
  
am the first of my kind and my daughter, and two sons are the next in line. Do not anger me   
  
more Kikyou or I will not old back any longer." Kagome said wiping the ash from her hand.   
  
Kikyou stared at her then pulled out another arrow and shot it toward Inuyasha Kagome   
  
jumped and went after the crazy minko that had died over 60 years ago.   
  
I know your all going to hate me for leaving it here right well im sorry! I would of updated sooner but It had taken me a while to get all my information off of my other computer. Other than that I am at work more than im at home so Im not home as much as I used to be. Im getting almost fifty hours a week. I have posted my new story its called Loves Since of Humor. It has three chapters so far but its no where near done. I will update as soon as I can but like I said I have a job that im at more than I am at home. And I have a boyfriend its about time too its been over two years! Im so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner but here is the next chapter and remember when I reach 150 ill post a chapter with a shit load of lemon, lime, and fluff! It sounds right to me! Don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 12 the second death

Hey all sorry for the cliffy but I really had to go so here's the chapter you've been waiting for this is the lemon chapter that I promised I would write if I got over a hundred and fifty reviews im up to at least 156 last time I checked I want to thank all of you that have reviews this would have been out sooner but my internet is messing up. Thank you all so very much! Now I don't own Inuyasha like ive said so many times before now why don't we get on with the story im sure you don't really want to read this!  
  
Just to let all of you know, I am awear that some of you don't like the names of their children but im sorry I wont go back in change it just yet! Maybe later right now im focused on this story and my other two I only have this one and Loves Since of Humor posted but I am writing a third fic I wont post that one till it is finished. If you don't like the names for their children just act like it's the name you want it to be.  
  
Last chapter: he saw red starting to glow in Kagome's eyes she was ready to kill. It was taking all she had to stop her self and he knew that soon she wouldn't be able to hold back any   
  
longer. Kikyou looked at Kagome her eyes wide, "you lie, that's what you are. Inuyasha is mine, he is not your mate, and you are not Midoriko's reincarnation you are mine." Kikyou said pulling and arrow from her back and aiming it at Kagome and letting it loose. It flew threw the air. Kagome felt Inuyasha try to pull her away from the arrow but she stood her ground letting the arrow come closer. Kagome reached her hand out and caught the arrow in one hand and the glowing faded and the arrow went up in smoke. Your arrows and spells will not work on me I am far more powerful I am an youkai minko they are very rare you know. I am something that you and many thought couldn't exist I am the first of my kind and my daughter, and two sons are the next in line. Do not anger me more Kikyou or I will not old back any longer." Kagome said wiping the ash from her hand. Kikyou stared at her then pulled out another arrow and shot it toward Inuyasha Kagome jumped and went after the crazy minko that had died over 60 years ago.   
  
Chapter 12: The second death and the joys of true love!  
  
Kagome's eyes glowed red with hatred at the dead miko she bared her teeth as she   
  
jumped her now longer claws in front of her. She slashed at Kikyou, she didn't feel flesh but   
  
she felt as if she just ran her fingers threw dry soil. Kagome looked to see souls excaping from   
  
Kikyou's body, all Kikyou could do was try to sink a arrow into the now crazy youkai miko but   
  
every time one of her arrows hit flesh it disintegrated. Her arrows were useless nothing more   
  
than a few twigs to Kagome's flesh. Kikyou turned and tried to run before her second life was   
  
taken away from her but their was no avail Kagome lifted her bow from her back and quickly   
  
knocked an arrow. She aimed and let go of the air a purple pink light surrounded it as it flew   
  
threw the air as if in slow motion it hit Kikyou in the shoulder than hitting a tree pinning her in the   
  
exact position Inuyasha was in a little over ten years ago.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his previous love and turned his back to her, Kikyou screamed,   
  
"Inuyasha you owe me your life you took mine, you promised to go to hell with me release me   
  
from this tree!" She screamed as she started to fade her soul demons not being able to reach   
  
their master to save her life the souls they carried bounced off and went in another direction.   
  
Kikyou looked at the one she had betrayed, the one that she hated, the one she had once loved.   
  
He was different from the Inuyasha she had known he was more loving but only toward   
  
Kagome, his friends, and his children. She had been watching him for the last ten years from a   
  
far keeping her soul collectors away so he wouldn't see them she covered her sent so he   
  
wouldn't smell him and stayed at a far enough distance to where she could see him but he had   
  
no clue she was their. She knew that Kagome, and Inuyasha were now mates but she refused it   
  
he was hers his soul belonged to her and only her. Kikyou turned away from the back of the   
  
one she had betrayed to look into the eyes of the one that would set her free from this torment.   
  
Kagome approached the dead miko who was looking at her with fear and hatred in her   
  
dull eyes. "you don't belong to this world any longer Kikyou. You died over sixty years ago   
  
you should of stayed dead. Its now time I send your soul back to hell were it belongs, from you   
  
misdeeds you deserve to rot and burn in hell for eternity." Kikyou's eyes widened at the words   
  
but quickly hid her surprise looking into her eyes Kagome raised her bow, knocked an arrow   
  
on the string and pulled back. "go back to hell Kikyou" was all she said. She let the string go   
  
as the arrow begin to glow a purple pink and gold as it hit Kikyou's heart she screamed in   
  
agony before her body went limp. As the wind blew Kikyou's body of clay, bones and ash   
  
started to disappear into the wind. When the only thing left of Kikyou was the clothing she   
  
wore that was still pinned to the tree by the arrows the red faded from her eyes and her claws   
  
retracted a single tear fell from her check as she turned to her mate who's back was still turned.   
  
"Inuyasha look at me Koi" her voice soft and warm. Inuyasha turned and faced her no   
  
emotions showing on his face. She knew he felt loss but she knew he loved her. Kikyou was   
  
his first love and that would always be their. She understood what it felt like when her   
  
grandfather had died she had felt loss for her loved one. "It had to be done Inuyasha you know   
  
that. She couldn't continue walking the earth the way she was." Inuyasha looked Kagome in   
  
the eyes for a long moment before he leapt from the tree landing softly beside her. He picked   
  
her up in his arms and walked back to the clearing by the well to where the god tree stood. He   
  
jumped into the tree and landed on his favorite branch with Kagome in his arms. Kagome   
  
turned to face him putting her arms around him and hugged him close as a few silent tears fell   
  
from his face over his lost love. Pulling Kagome closer his tears subsided he put a hand under   
  
her chin and lifted her lips to his as he took her in a long deep passionate kiss filled with love   
  
and wanting.   
  
Pulling her into his embrace he wrapped his strong arms around her body and pulled her   
  
as close as he could get her. He stood on the branch not ending the kiss and jumped from the   
  
branch to the ground. He moved his hands from her lower back to the bottom of her ass as he   
  
lifted her into his arms Kagome wrapping her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the   
  
tree their hips moving with the rhythm of their tongues that were darting in and out of the others   
  
mouth as if in a fight for dominance. Inuyasha lowered her to the ground sliding her back that   
  
was covered in her kimono down the bark of the tree trunk. He laid her on the grass as he slid   
  
one hand from her back to the tie that kept he kimono together. He pulled the string and it fell   
  
to a pile of cloth beneath them. He ripped the white shirt that lay underneath to sheads of cloth   
  
before taking her right nipple in his mouth suckling like a baby who was starved. After a few   
  
minutes he switched the attention to the other as she arched her back pushing the soft globe into   
  
his mouth farther. He pulled away sliding his fangs over the tip as he licked his way to the him   
  
of her pants, only stopping at her belly button to dip his tongue in sending shivers and goose   
  
bumps over her body. He pulled at the hem of her pants and finally released them pulling them   
  
to her ankles then over her feet. He threw them to the side as he begin to lick and kiss her   
  
ankle's to the sides of her knees up her thighs to the very center of her. He slipped a finger in   
  
while cupping her in the palm of his and as he slid his finger in and out and around in little circles.   
  
Kagome arched her back and screamed for more as he removed his finger only to slip two   
  
back inside her silky depths of heat. She started to pump her hips against his hands when he   
  
removed them and licked her juices from his fingers. He then lowered his mouth to her center   
  
taking the bud between his teeth nipping and running his tongue over it before it entered her and   
  
sent her screaming and moaning his name. Inuyasha slipped his tongue in and out of her center   
  
then he would suck the juices from her then continue his probing with his tongue. As he since   
  
that she was near her climax he withdrew his tongue and covered his lips over her most sensitive   
  
nub sucking softly then harder the second before she climaxed he ran his fang over her nub   
  
sending her into spasms of her orgasm. As the effects subsided she pulled him to her lips kissing   
  
him deeply as Kagome rolled him on his back, never breaking the kiss she straddled his hips   
  
and slid his haiku from his shoulders then removed his under shirt by ripping it into spreads.   
  
Never breaking the kiss she ran her claws over his shoulders down his arms and back up   
  
leaving red marks from where her claws had ran. She smelt his arousal rise then she slid her   
  
hands to the top of is chest sliding her claws down to the him of his Hakama she pulled at the   
  
string that held them on and pulled it loose. Breaking the kiss she kissed down his neck   
  
stopping at the mark she put on his neck in the act of mating their first time she ran her fingers   
  
tongue over the small scars at the junction of his neck and shoulder than she licked and kissed a   
  
path to his chest she went farther running her tongue over the red lines she had made from her   
  
claws till she reached the hem that lay their loosely she took the hem in her teeth and pulled   
  
them from him over his strong legs. Once they were removed she tossed them with the other   
  
forgotten clothing. She moved her body over his legs running her claws over his legs as she   
  
went to his center that was hard and ready for her. But she didn't take him yet she slid a hand   
  
under his balls at the other hand gripped the base of him Kagome lowered her mouth onto him   
  
as she took him in as far as she could. She began to suck on him till she felt him start to thrust   
  
his hips taking him deeper in her mouth only too slid his shaft from her mouth till the tip was all   
  
that was still in her mouth she sucked on the tip flicking her tongue over the tip as he spilled his   
  
seed into her mouth.   
  
Inuyasha's muscles tightened as he spilled his seed into his mates waiting mouth, she   
  
swallowed and licked her lips clean. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up and kissed her deeply as he   
  
rolled her to her stomach he ran his claws over her back leaving red lines were his claws had   
  
ran over her back. He placed him self behind her and entered her as far as he could go   
  
Kagome arched her back against before falling to the ground her knees on the ground her hands   
  
gripping at her kimono her forehead on the grass as he pumped into her giving her unknowing   
  
pleasure. She moaned and screamed his name into the sky as he howled as they reached their   
  
climax together. Inuyasha rested his self on her back before gaining the streangth to pull him self   
  
from her and pull her to him. They laid their and watched the sun go down behind the horizon.   
  
They laid their for hours just holding each other thinking of nothing but the other. After   
  
the sun went down they spent the night in endless pleasure till the late hours of the night and till   
  
the early hours of the morning. Once they had no more strength they dressed incase of an   
  
unexpected visitor and climbed into one of Kagome's sleeping bags and fell asleep exhausted   
  
from their night of pleasure and love.  
  
Their ya go im done with this chapter! I know I said I would do a lot of lemons but I thought it would be better if I just wrote one really long one and it is its almost three pages long just the   
  
lemon its self lots of detail and time put into that I hope you enjoyed it. Im sorry for the late update but like I said I couldn't exactly post this chapter because of internet problems! If you haven't yet read my other fic I just posted a new chapter on that one too. Its called Loves Since Of Humor!   
  
If you would like me to email you when I finish my third story and post it please email me at godzylla3@yahoo.com!   
  
Now its time for you to REVIEW so do it now I want 200 chapters by the time I post chapter 16 got it if I don't ill wait to do it! Im for reals 


	15. Chaper 13

Disclaimer- Once again I have to say it I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters I only spend twenty dollors a day throwing quarters into a wishing well *Please let me own Inuyasha* and just so you dence people I really don't, just ten j/k! Now On with the story  
  
  
  
But first I would like to say Lemon108 I think your right I should have used it in that lemon but I think that ill put it in one of my next ones!   
  
I would like to apologize for the lateness of my chapters lately but I am now working like crazy and I have to study too! My mom doesn't nag me abut studying because she knows that I really want My GED and well lets just say right now im in a very nervous state of mind and I probably will be for the next few weeks or more. You see im going a Dr.'s appointment Monday and well I might have said earlier in my story that I have VERY BAD FEET the only thing holding them together is the ligaments and their almost gone too! I also have a bone deformation in my feet that causes severe pain after a few hours on my feet. Well on the 6th of October is the appointment to check and see if the toe spacers (god I hate those they feel like some one stuck G-E-L-L-O between your toes and makes you walk with them.) did anything but they would never stay where they were supposed to. Well needless to say over the last two months my feet havent got any better but worse I can see how they have moved in such a short time. You see peeps my toes are going to keep going toward the center of my feet until all my toes are jumbled up and my big toe meets the little one! Its not that bad yet but its getting their quick. I'll make sure to post a note letting you all know when my surgery will be so you know I wont be updating for about a week or two. After that for the next 3 months I will be in a wheel chair and would rairly be able to leave my home! So I will most likely post a lot! Now i want to think Sarah she has been iming me about my story on yahoo and I would like to think her for keeping my spirits high. Now lets get on with the story! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope to have over 200 reviews by the next time I update if so then ill write another lemon chapter but ill make it twice as long.  
  
Okay now that's all out of the way ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 13: Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha woke the next morning to find Kagome wasn't in his arms. It was the first time that he had ever woken with her not in his arms. Alarm ran threw his body as he jumped up looking around for his mate. He sniffed the air and found her sent lingering in the morning air. Fallowing the sweet sent he found her sitting next to a river and waterfall where Kikyou had died the night before. Kagome turned and looked at him with unshed tears in her dark eyes. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he sat behind her pulling her into his lap. The only response he got was her sobbing to continue harder as she held him as close as she could. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest closer if it was possible.   
  
Kagome's crying subsided and she looked into the golden eyes of her mate. His golden eyes looked back into her own with curiosity showing brightly in his eyes. They questioned her on what she was crying about with out muttering a word. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you miss her?" Kagome asked.   
  
"I miss her Kagome, but she wasn't the Kikyou I knew from the past she was just clay ash and bones." Inuyasha said pulling away slightly to look deeper in her eyes he knew that wasn't bothering her. "Kagome, I know you better than anyone else that lives, I know that's not what is making you cry. Tell me please." Inuyasha asked love shining in his eyes along with the need to know what upset her. He usually would try to probe her mind threw their link but when he had tried all he meet with was a closed door. She had never blocked the link before and it had shocked him beyond anything else in his life.   
  
Kagome looked away from his piercing gaze when she seen tears start to graze his eyes. It had been a rare thing to see her cry but it was almost imposable to see him cry. He was crying, he was crying for her. Looking at the ground she gathered the courage to speak. "I feel soiled, I have killed many demons yes but that doesn't bother me. I killed Kouga just because he insulted us. I killed Kikyou out of pure jealousy and hate. I have never hated any one so badly all my life. What is happening to me Inuyasha I am becoming a killer. The one thing I could never imagine my self as. I kill Inuyasha and when I do I like the feeling. I have never lost control like that before never and w… wh…wh….why did I this time?" Kagomes asked salty tears still running down her cheeks. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms bearing his face in her shoulder where the mating mark was shown. "Kagome you are not a killer, Kikyou was already dead and you set her free by killing her and sending her soul to rest. Kouga is not dead I found out a few days ago that my brother had saved his life, using his sword." At that news Kagome looked up at him. As if on cue the horrible smell of Kouga drifted to their sensitive noses. (bet you didn't see that coming did you? Like I would kill Kouga he might be annoying and a little obsessed with Kagomes I still like him plus this is stuck in the middle!) Just as he stopped at the edge of the woods he stared at the couple a smirk on his lips but unable to hide the fear in his eyes when he looked at Kagome's annoyed expression showing on her face. Before any one had the chance to speak a new smell hit their noses Inuyasha growled louder than he had in a long time. Sesshoumaru was coming and he would be here soon. 'so much for a month alone with my mate' thought Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. Realizing that the link was open again relieved him tightening his arms around her waist Sesshoumaru showed him self in the same attire that he was always seen in. They all stood in silence waiting for one of the others to make the first move. Not one made a move toward the other. They stayed like that glaring and growling at one another for at least five minutes before Kagome became annoyed and angry. She slipped out of Inuyasha's strong arms, and not really wanting to she stood in the center of the three men she looked at Sesshoumaru and glared then Kouga then last of all Inuyasha who was looking at her with confusion written all over his face. Kagome raised her hands in the air and a bright pinkish purplish light flew from her body in three directions hitting each one. Surrounding each one in a bearer so not one could move to strike any of the others. With them now binded to themselves Kagomes spoke up.   
  
"I want all of you to lesson to me. Though you may lesson to my words I know you will not head them. So I will worn you all. Inuyasha this is not directed at you I just bound you to keep you from attacking." She turned away from her mate and looked at Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I may be a woman but I am intelligent and I am powerful as you already know. I know you want me to become your mate and I know that you will try to kill Inuyasha I worn you. If you attempt to do so I will give you a punishment that is worse then death or humiliation. I will pin you to a tree for centuries, but it will not be like what Inuyasha went threw. You will be awake and aware of everything around you but you shall not be able to move. Their will be only one way to release your self from you containment but I will not tell you how you must figure that out on your own. Kouga I shall do the one thing that is sure to drive you insane, I shall bind you to your cave underneath the falls you will not be able to leave your imprisonment for fifty years. Now you all understand what your consequences will be if you try to hurt my family in any way?" Kagome asked complete seriousness in her voice. Looking them all over she lowered the shields, Kouga became scared and ran. When Kouga ran Kagome knew that she would never see him again, he couldn't survive being bound to his cave for fifty years so he stayed away he wouldn't last that long he knew. Sesshoumaru stood their looking at her with curiosity barely showing in his eyes, Inuyasha behind her again wrapping his arms protectively around her waist.   
  
Sesshoumaru turned and flew away back to his own lands of the west. 'I will get her somehow, I will not give up that would make me a coward and she would be a promising mate and would bring me great pups and powerful. ' he was still unaware that if he killed Inuyasha that he would never be able to get to the woman he planed on getting to be his mate in any way.   
  
After their unwanted guests made their departure Inuyasha turned Kagome around in his arms to face him. "I know that Sesshoumaru will not give up no matter the punishment. He will try to get you and he will not stop at nothing below death or your way of punishing him." Kagome just nodded and turned to her mate pulling his lips to hers for a long passionate kiss. When she broke it Inuyasha took her hand and they gathered their things heading to an unknown destination to Kagome.   
  
About twenty minutes later they arrived at the edge of a small viliage. It looked quite and peaceful till they started walking threw the center. The villagers started wispering to each other things like 'Inuyasha has returned' 'now that he's back do you think hell kill us?' 'why is he back he knows we don't want him here' Kagome was confused. Inuyasha felt her confusion threw the link, 'Kagome this is the village I was raised in till my mother had died.' Kagome's eyes became wide.   
  
She looked up at him he looked a little upset about the wispers. 'if this place upsets you then why are we here?' she asked threw the link. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled pulling her to his side. Though she thought he was going to speak threw the link he did not, he spoke loud enough for the surrounding villagers to here. "This is the village my mother was born and raised in and I loved my mother more than my own life. The villagers cant stop me from coming to my own home. You see that large castle in front of me? That is the place my father built for me and my mother. Sesshoumaru would have tried to kill me if we had stayed in his castle in the western lands. This place is my home, the villagers fear, that I will cause them harm for their misdeeds when I was young. But now that im a father my self I understand they believed that I could loose my human heart to my demon blood. They were scared for themselves and their children. A few days after are return to the castle we will be moving here together with are children. Though the villagers wont like it they will not treat my children the way they did me I know. Most learned from their mistakes when I was still a child. Your fathers castle is becoming to crowded though it is large it is not even half the size as this place. Sango and Miroku will join us but they will have their own wing in the castle. (okay people I know this is going to annoy you but I've been getting a lot of completes on the names so im not going to say any please put a names in your review and when I get a name that I like for all three ill go back and change it in all the previous chapters.) Are children and theirs will share a wing. Is that alright with you Koi?" At his words the villagers were shocked the boy their grandparents and parents had talked about was nothing like they had described. This man was loving and had children of his own. He showed no harm toward the villagers and they could prove on keeping the village safe from other attacks from other demons. After his words that showed he was a caring man and demon they all lightened they showed smiles to the two love birds as they passed. The word that the hateful demon boy was back but as a loving man was spread like wild fire threw the village.   
  
When they reached the gate it opened to them automatically and closed behind them before a thought could come to her mind Inuyasha answered the unasked question, "The place is incanted only the servants that I have hired to keep it clean and dust free, the cooks and the only ones you or me allow can enter Miroku and Sango would have to ask permission from us as well as the children. It is that way so no one could try and kill us in are sleep, when I was a child it was to keep the villagers from attacking and Sesshoumaru from trying to kill me." Kagome only nodded as they reached the two huge red wood doors that opened a few steps before they reached it.   
  
They walked threw the doors to complete silence, "The servents are due for another few weeks" Inuyasha said as he led her up a stair case to the right of the entrence he walked to a door and opened it. Kagome's jaw dropped. The rooms walls were like that of her room. It was painted of a forest though it was different and the same at the same time. On the wall at the foot of the bed was Inuyasha holding her in his arms his chin resting on her shoulder, his arms around her waist as she had her hands on his snuggling into his chest. Their children were no where in the painting and it confused her slightly but as the thought rang of their children she saw three steaks of color come from the edge of the door frame and when she looked back at where she sat she saw her self and Inuyasha pined to the ground their children laughing at their tackled parents. With that Kagome laughed, "you have an enchanted painting in here to though yours is much more complex than mine. This one changes on thoughts rather than moods and health." Inuyasha only nodded. Kagome looked around the room in aw their was animails also in the painting they moved also she was in aw. The floor was covered in a thick soft green carpet the bed stood out and oddly matched it was a blood red comforter with silk sheets and pillow cases. The bed had four bed posts that had carved figures of him and her one hugging, one kissing, another embracing and another holding hands magnificent carved into the bed posts. A nightstand sat on each side of the bed each with a different picture in a sliver frame each on the side she would be sleeping on was a picture of him that she had took a few months before on his side was a picture of her that was took by her mother.   
  
He carried their things to the closet and set them down at the door then he rummaged threw her big yellow back pack finding the Roman, Kagome laughed and took it from him fallowing him to the kitchen. They ate in a comfy silence only one thing running threw their minds. When they finished he gave her a tour of the house, her favorite was the hallway that connected the three wings together. It was a long hallway and on the stone walls were paintings of Inuyasha's parents, her parents, her brother, Shippo, their children, Sango, Miroku and their children. Though Sango Miroku and their children were not family by blood or marriage they were family of the heart. So he had gotten paintings of them to grace what he called as the family hall.   
  
When the tour of their home ended they both were glad to be in their room. On the walls of their room all creatures were gone except the paintings of themselves that were locked in a passionate kiss. They weren't in the room for more than a few seconds when they striped the other's clothing form their body's. They stood in front of the bed as Kagome took control. She pushed him to the bed and climbed on top of him and drugging him with a kiss before licking, kissing and nipping a trail down his neck. After she kissed his mating mark on his neck she ran her tongue over all the streaks of gold and silver of his left arm kissing the point of ever one. Inuyasha laid their while she loved and explored his body he could barely stop his body from pinning her to the bed and taking her again, but he resisted she wanted to pleasure him and she did it just as much as he did her. He knew she wouldn't let him touch her so he just filled his fists with the bed sheets. Kagome moved to his right arm and did the same licking and kissing every steak when she finished she licked the steaks on his checks and moved down his neck at the small thin ones on his neck. She moved her self down as she licked, sucked and kissed them over his chest and wash bored stomach. As she reached his center she ran her tongue over him as his muscle spasms from the sheared pleasure of it she took his hard tip into her mouth flicking her tongue over it before slowly moving him farther into her mouth she sucked him and licked his shaft she felt him stiffen and then he released his seed into her mouth. She swallowed with one last suck and gulp on him then removed him from her mouth licking her lips before he finally pulled her to him and turned her on her back straddling her.   
  
Inuyasha licked her checks as he ran his fingers over the sensitive parts of her ears as he felt her shudder. He licked down her neck to stop and nip her neck where his mark lay he than proceeded to lick, suck, and kiss ever stripe on her body from head to toe. He went from head to toe then back to her center he licked lightly over her lips as he tasted her. Inuyasha then licked deeper as he felt her hands in his hair holding him their he licked, nipped her, kissed her and sucked at her, her hips moving with his strokes. He felt she was close to her climax so he took the small bud into his mouth and sucked while flicking his tongue over it as she hit her climax. Her body tensed her muscles tighten with the wave of pleasure. He sucked the juices from her before she lost control her eyes burned red showing more of her demon as she pulled him up to her giving him a deep kiss then flipped him on his back as she straddled him and she slipped him in her taking him fast and hard. Inuyasha's eyes flickered red and he grabbed her hip to steady her she rode him lifting her body up and down sliding him almost completely out of her before pushing him back into her. As it grew near their speed increased to so fast the heavy bed that probably weighted over two hundred pounds moved. When it came they both locked up shuddering. Kagomes fell on his chest head resting their lessoning to his heart beat before they started the act of love over again that would last all night and well into the next day.   
  
I know kind of short but its five pages long and I have a lot of studying to do I have a practice test coming up and I really need to study. Hope you liked this chapter and I will say it again when I get two hundred reviews I will post the chapter that will sure knock your socks and the rest of what your wearing from your body with the lemony goodness. So don't forget to review! 


	16. IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ!

Okay everyone I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but it should be posted by sunday night. I have alot going on in my life at the moment I'm working alot. You see their is a nother problem and all you other writers im sure have had it before. Its something called WRITERS BLOCK i know ive gone this long with out catching this but it has finally hit! ive tried writing the next chapter but I cant write anything good. So im here to ask for help as much as you can give. The faster you review me ideas or email them to me the earlier the chapter will come. Every thing so far is really lame and i dont want to post a lame chapter! So please help this writer out in her time of need! If i dont get help soon i may be forced to write one final chatpter to finish this. When i want at least another five or six more. I know what will happen in the last chapter as a matter of fact it was the first chapter i wrote so if i dont come up with anything by Tuesday ill post it and will end the story. So PLEASE HELP ME AS MUCH AS YOU CAN I DONT CARE WHAT IT IS JUST GIVE ME SOME SORT OF IDEA! took me long enough to get a bad case of writers block and ill be disapointed if i dont get some idea's from my readers!  
  
Thank you for your time please review or email me at godzylla3@yahoo.com Thank you very very very very very much i found my self staring at the page that had the words written Stuck in the Middle then it was like   
  
nothing was their so HELP! 


	17. The Unexpected

Hey all like I said so many times before I don't Own Inuyasha or anything that's related to him I don't own DBZ I just barrowed a name from the show because my mind isn't working and I couldn't come up with any thing else. Okay people here is the chapter you all have been waiting for its not the last one (thank Kami) but there is only two more chapters after this one *sniffles* *hands tissue to all the crying fans* but you wont be disappointed I warn you at the bottom of the fic there is an author note from of course ME but it has a little bit of a spoiler their and a summery to a fic that I will start posting as soon as this story is done. You see I have been writing tree fic's since before I posted this one and lets say that im ready to post a new story! And I have chapters 1-5 done on them so ill be doing it this way every 5 reviews ill post another chapter so the faster you want updates for it then the more reviews I better get!  
  
Oh and my mother wanted me to think all of you that have reviewed and will review for keeping me from sitting in front of a computer playing games and in front of a TV watching anime all the time! She thinks its great im doing something like writing she says "it's a good thing that you don't waist your time doing things that you have in your story" YES PEOPLE MY MOTHER KNOWS WHAT KIND OF CONTENT IS IN MY STORIES AND YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DON'T CARE! See she was the one that got me to read romance novels in the first place so she has no one to blame but her self! Don't you wish your mom was like that "I would rather you write about it than do it!" lol so on with the fic!  
  
Stuck In The Middle  
  
Chapter 14: The Unexpected  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he woke to find his mate already awake and watching him sleep. Opening his   
  
eyes he stared into her deep dark eyes that were clouded with love and sleep. Taking his hand from her   
  
waist but keeping the other their he traced her jaw line smiling as he felt goose bumps rise on her warm soft   
  
skin. They had a busy day ahead of them and he knew it was time for them to crawl out from under their   
  
sweat heaven under the covers.   
  
While they had toured the castle the day before they found they were in need of new curtains   
  
sheets and other necessities that were worn with time. Three of the feather beds needed to be replaced   
  
including the one they lay on. Though it was still useable almost all the feathers had flattened making the   
  
bed sag farther than it should have. Growling a bit when Kagomes kissed him on the forehead and crawled   
  
out of bed dressing in a robe she walked away from him toward the bath room swaying her hips as she   
  
walked away not looking back knowing he would shortly fallow.  
  
No sooner had she walked threw the entrance of the bathroom Kagomes feel his strong arms circle   
  
her waist. Through the robe she felt he was as naked as the day he was born, even though at times she   
  
believed he must have been born in his red kimono. Over the last ten years they had no time alone with the   
  
other only the dark hours of the night. During the day they had continually had to sneak to see the other   
  
since they had taken control of Kagome's fathers lands.   
  
Kagome felt the robe fall from her shoulders and down her body the void being filled by   
  
Inuyasha's warm skin. Over the years he had become more calm more controlled unless around his brother.   
  
Surprisingly Sesshoumaru was their often and not to see Inuyasha or her self but to see his nieces and   
  
nephews. Though he still didn't approve of his brother he approved of their children. She had always   
  
thought if he was to become fond of any of their children it would be their sons but he was fond of Rin he   
  
would let down his emotions long enough for her to see he cared. Kagome hadn't seen this up close but   
  
from her own room window when she was trying to ignore Inuyasha and his ramblings about his brother   
  
being their once more. Inuyasha had no clue that his own brother had took to their only daughter and   
  
treated her as his own. Many of times had Rin asked to visit with her uncle but after the first time she   
  
learned not to ask around her father. He had went into a rage and started believing that Sesshoumaru was   
  
turning their children against him.  
  
Kagome came out of her daze to realize they were standing beside the hot spring that attached to   
  
their room Inuyasha was too caught up in kissing her neck which she enjoyed but she decided it was pay   
  
back for hiding this place from her for ten years turning in his arms she took his hands from her waist and   
  
held them in her hands before giving him one of his own famous smirks. Kagome then pushed him   
  
backwards where he landed in the hot spring spitting up water as he sent her a death glair. After all the   
  
years they had been together it wasn't even a fraction of the time that was to come.  
  
"Oi, Wench what in the hell did you do that for? I didn't do anything to you." Kagome just   
  
smirked.  
  
'Inuyasha you keep a big secret from me for over ten years now tell me you didn't do anything' she   
  
stated threw the link. She watched as his ears dropped and he let out a low whimper as an apology. She   
  
could never stay mad at him. Climbing into the water she bathed trying her best to ignore Inuyasha's   
  
caresses though she was no longer mad at him that didn't stop her from punishing him. After the sweat   
  
from the night before was washed from her body and out of her hair Kagome quickly climbed out and   
  
dressed rushing Inuyasha to do the same.  
  
Though Kagome never said it out loud Inuyasha knew she was exited to be decorating going   
  
shopping for the things they needed for their home. After they were dressed they headed to the market   
  
place to get the necessary.  
  
Looking around the place a smell came to Inuyasha and Kagome's noses turning around they came   
  
face to face with Sesshoumaru he was dressed in his traditional garb and stood no more than five feet away   
  
smirking. "Hello, dear brother, and my mate to be." With that he turned and ran from the village Kagome   
  
and Inuyasha hot on his tail. His brother had gotten faster Inuyasha realized as they reached the edge of a   
  
clearing that was half surrounded by trees and the other half one side of the village they were just in.   
  
Smirking Sesshoumaru pulled his sward from its Saya and placed his feet shoulder with apart bending his   
  
legs at the knees. He looked over Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had underestimated his brother but he didn't   
  
think that he had no clue that his brother had become the most powerful youkai in the world. He just knew   
  
that Inuyasha had always been weaker than himself. Smirking again he watched as Inuyasha pulled his   
  
sward from its own Saya.  
  
"You will die now brother I have waited long enough and I will not let you get in the way of what I   
  
want. She will be mine and you will be six feet under." Sesshoumaru spat as he watched his brother take   
  
stance with his sward flaring. ( I know it only changes for hanyou's or something like that but bear with   
  
me.) laughing he took a step back ready to make his move.  
  
Inuyasha looked into his brothers eyes. Though he never let Kagome know he knew his brother   
  
was growing a heart but he wouldn't let it get in the way of protecting his mate. "Sesshoumaru I didn't   
  
think you would be as clueless as you are now. If you only knew the truth or actually thought that you could   
  
not win against me. You see I was granted with a gift and you shall see my wrath that my gift can bring   
  
you. And even if you managed to kill me which is unlikely the lords would kill you for this treason you   
  
your self know that I have taken over my mates fathers place in the ranks. You would be hunted down and   
  
killed for your treason and one more thing you don't understand about me and Kagome's mating. Where   
  
ever I go Kagome fallows were ever Kagome goes I fallow. If you kill me Kagome will die also, you see   
  
we share the same fate and are fate is always to be together for now and always even if that means in death."   
  
Inuyasha spoke as he watched his brothers face features change from no emotion to fear to disbelief.   
  
Sesshoumaru had heard what his brother had said and he didn't believe a word about their mating.   
  
He knew if he killed his brother he would most likely would live his life in hiding from the other lords.   
  
Shaking his head of thoughts he cleared emotion from his face. Sesshoumaru smirked with no emotion   
  
showing on his face, "you speak of lies brother you are a coward and scared of your death you shall see   
  
what is coming to you!" With that he leapt at his brother brining down the sward toward Inuyasha's head   
  
only to here the clink of fang against fang. Every blow Sesshoumaru sent Inuyasha was meet with accuracy.   
  
Inuyasha had practiced over the years and had studied many different forms from the books Kagome had   
  
bought him so he could improve on many more levels than the one he had already accomplished.   
  
Kagome stood their watching her mate and his brother battle it out one blow after another.   
  
Inuyasha seemed to be winning the fight and she was glad. She held her bow in her hands an arrow already   
  
knocked encase Sesshoumaru did what she advised him not to do, to come after her. Sighing she looked   
  
away for a split second at the village and their home, turning back to the fight she saw Sesshoumaru turn   
  
and run at her leaving her mate behind chasing him. 'Inuyasha you might want to move mate' Kagome   
  
spoke threw the link. Instantly he jumped from behind Sesshoumaru just as Kagome let the arrow go from   
  
the string of her bow. The purifying arrow flew threw the air as if in slow motion gaining speed at ever inch   
  
it soured about half way to Sesshoumaru the arrow ignited with purple pink flames and headed toward the   
  
youkai's heart.   
  
Sesshoumaru stopped as when he seen the arrow a few feet from his chest, he tried to move out of   
  
its path but something held him to his spot. He watched as the arrow seamed to slowly move closer and   
  
closer to him till he felt it pierce his armor and threw to his very heart. Sesshoumaru felt his body jerk as it   
  
went out of his back, his feet left the ground and he could feel his body being pulled by the arrow   
  
backwards till he felt his back hit a tree. He looked down at his heart and tried to pull the arrow from his   
  
body but it was stuck in the tree and his strength was deteriorating.   
  
Looking from his own pierced shoulder he watch as his brother and Kagome walk to him. He   
  
could still hear their footsteps but it was very low. Straining his ears he heard Kagome speaking looking   
  
directly into his eyes. "You shall remain to that tree till you realize what is missing. Hate and revenge can   
  
be concurred and you shall bound to that tree till the day you learn what life is about. You shall not be in a   
  
sleep but know everything that is going on around you. You will not be able to see or speak but you may   
  
smell and hear everything around you no one shall see you, no one will since you, no one will smell you, no   
  
one will speak to you, you shall be pinned to that tree for as long as it takes to learn what is needed. You   
  
will not be killed and the tree will not be harmed. Only you can set your self free." He heard her say his   
  
eyes drooped and his lips closed. He could still hear and smell them as they walked away but he couldn't   
  
move.   
  
"I hope you will learn from this brother, or you shall live eternity attached to this tree. Let me tell   
  
you something. You will be here for a long time. I will not pity you for you bung this on your self but I   
  
hope you decide to spend your days trying to figure a what you need to learn to get you out of this hell   
  
worse then hell." With that Inuyasha turned and walked from his brother leaving him their pinned to the   
  
tree.  
  
Kagomes and Inuyasha returned to their home hours later dropping their purchases in the hall way before   
  
heading off to bed. Tonight they were tired, they crawled into their bed and fell asleep almost instantly in   
  
each others arms.  
  
~~~*20 years later*~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in his mind as he observed his surroundings he hadn't known how long he had   
  
been pinned to the tree but with each passing day he grew to despise Kagomes more than his brother. She   
  
was the one that had did this to him. He had spent the last unknown years of his life lessoning to people   
  
walk pass talking about many things he had to sit their why lovers had pleasured each other their smells   
  
reaching his nose. When that happened all he wanted to do was pinch his nose closed but he couldn't move.   
  
Maybe a few months ago a little girl had started coming to that spot every day she was young no more than   
  
maybe two. She would sit their a few feet away from his tree talking to her self of her problems, and the   
  
good things that happened in her life. He would always want to smile when she talked about her mother   
  
who he found out by her smell she was the very daughter of his niece. She had mated and he hated himself   
  
and Kagomes more for not approving of her mate. He grew fond of the little girl who had only once spoken   
  
her name, Koishii (beloved). Koishii would come and sit by his tree around the same time every day and   
  
speak her problems to what she thought was only trees.   
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha in the living room watching as their daughter played with their 21/2   
  
year old granddaughter. Looking up they saw their daughters mate walk in with his parents their friends   
  
Sango and Miroku as their son walked over to sit next to his beloved mate. Now that their children were   
  
grown Kagomes and Inuyasha had decided that it was time for them to let their children have a place of   
  
their own.   
  
"I'm so sorry Rin but me and your father have things we need to do we will be gone for a few years   
  
so I want you to take care. Tell your brothers that we wish them well with their mates. Oh and be sure to   
  
tell Shippo that we are and will be sorry for not being her when his children are born." Rin stood and   
  
hugged her parents giving them each a kiss good bye before they left.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome ran at top speed till they reached a small graveyard that was behind Kaede's   
  
old village. They walked at a slow pace till they reached a grave in which both sat. their was a large rock   
  
that sat their where Kagomes had carved Kaede who even in death will continue giving hope till those who   
  
will need it. Beloved friend of all that meet her and loving sister may her soul rest in peace. Smiling they   
  
said their silent good byes before they turned and headed for their parents house. They arrived and smiled   
  
and said good bye to Kagomes mother and father and her 4 new siblings. Souta was not home when they   
  
arrived he was at his own home in the future with his mate.   
  
After their good byes the couple left all their friends and family behind as they headed out for   
  
adventure for once in the last 30 years they were going to be completely alone. Kagome knew when   
  
Sesshoumaru would wake up she had inherited something from her father that she didn't tell Inuyasha. She   
  
was planning to but right now was not the time. The day in the future when Kagome fell threw the well was   
  
the day Sesshoumaru would wake.  
  
(I know people this is a lot of time skipping but I have an idea for the next chapter already so I need to take this chapter and skip around though im sorry to say in this chapter I don't think their will be any lemons maybe mentioning of intercourse but I wont go into detail like I usually do but I promise that the next chapter or two ill make it up to you. This isn't the end of the chapter for all of you thinking it is just a note before you continue and I forget to write it. This fic is almost to an end in probably 3 maybe 4 chapters it will be over im writing chapters now to lead up to the end and I will tell you that im not good at action scenes but ill do my best in the last chapter like I said I wrote it a long time ago so I need to make a few changes to it. Im the best at writing lemons but that's because I read so many romance novels when I got bored. That's all for now or until I can think of anything else now lets get back to the chapter)  
  
100 years later  
  
Kagome sat as she watched carts go by the shrine that one day she would be born in, just a few   
  
weeks ago it had finished being built. The god tree still stood the shrine was built around it to keep from   
  
people in the future from cutting it down walking around in the village that one day would be called Tokyo   
  
she ran into a man named Gohun (I know from DBZ but I couldn't think of anything else) he had her same   
  
last name. Smiling to her self she sold the shrine to the man knowing one day from this mans family line   
  
her and her brothers would be born. She and Inuyasha had two more children they called Koi (love) and   
  
Kirei both girls. They were still young no older than 9 and 6 but they had built a place far from the village.  
  
Sesshoumaru was still pinned to the tree and his hate for Kagome and his brother had started to   
  
fade but just barely he had been pinned to this tree for so long he just knew that Koishii his great niece had   
  
mated and had children of her own she still came to the tree but she now she never came alone she came   
  
with her mate and sometimes her children. Though her mate was human when they had mated her mate's   
  
aging had slowed to as slow as hers. He felt sorry the day she came to the tree some years ago crying when   
  
her mates parents had died. He was their threw out her life he knew her every secret and he felt all her   
  
sorrows.   
  
Another hundred years or so  
  
Sesshoumaru lessoned as a youkai woman named Kagura (if that's spelt wrong please let me   
  
know) she came to that spot about fifty years ago to his calculations she would sit with her back to a tree   
  
next to his facing it not talking to him but to the air around her. He knew who she was she was once apart   
  
of the hanyou Naraku she would sit their for hours telling no one that she knew of her past and what she   
  
wanted what she was always refused. She spoke of any thing and every thing she spoke of her sister that   
  
had no soul and how she had died. He knew everything about her and he felt sorry for the wind demon in   
  
some ways.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha traveled to many lands together learning the languages of all the cultures   
  
Kagomes figured by the time the future she lived in came she could be a professor and major in history of   
  
the world. She taught Inuyasha many things like math, and many other things. She watched as a battle her   
  
history books from the future had spoke of played out in front of her. They were back in Japan visiting their   
  
very large family by now together they had many children who all had children who had children and so on.   
  
It was getting hard to keep track of them all so once a year all of their family would gather at her fathers for   
  
a very large family reunion.   
  
Inuyasha watched as his family all sat around in many tables he did a count and found that their   
  
was now at least 400 members of his family and what surprised him the most was that he knew all their   
  
names. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his mate as he pulled her into his lap as he watched the   
  
youngest of their large family play games in the fields. He kissed his mark that was shown on her neck as   
  
she smiled and leaned back into his chest. They were never ones to stay in the same place for more than 50   
  
years and soon they were planning on heading out over the sea again   
  
END for this chapter  
  
Alright people that's all im writing for this chapter and im sorry it took me so damn long but I am going to start on the next chapter so hopefully soon ill have it finished and posted by tomorrow night. The next chapter will be mostly Sesshoumaru waking and things like that wont tell you more on that subject it's a surprise! The chapter after that one will be Kagomes and Inuyasha and probably the last chapter so I hope you can wait that long! Plus in that chapter I will fix the names of their children and go back and change them in other chapters I finally picked the ones I wanted out of all the ones I was given. Though Rin will stay the same. I have had a lot of requests in email and reviews that Naraku come back so guess what he does! But not for long Ill tell you so I hope that you review because im kind of disappointed you see im not getting very many reviews when I update or any other time so I will not post the very last chapter till I reach 200 unless I get my story deleted from FF.net if I do im really sorry and I wont repost because of my other stories I have on here but it will be on another site and ill tell you all in the next chapter which one I don't know how to spell it to tell you the truth so I have to be online and in my favorites list to get to it so look for it in the next chapter after I fix grammar ill start posting it to the site alright! If any one wants to help me out let me know alright and ill send you all my chapter like 2 a day or something because my moms computer crashed and most of the chapters were on it so I have to go and get the chapters from the site and save them to my computer. I know this is really long and im sorry if you have better things to do but I want you all to know that I haven't forgotten this story its my favorite of all the fictions ive wrote though I only have two posted. When this fic is finished I will be posting another story so keep an eye out for it. It will be called What the Heart Wants its really good  
  
What the Heart Wants: Summery  
  
Kagome became distant after her father died she had watched him die at the hands of one she knew. One day she was contacted by some one claiming to be an old friend who turned out to be her best friend she hadn't talked to in years Inuyasha. When she found out her, her brother Miroku, her friend Sango were all overjoyed but now that his back and he finds out what happened to her father and who did it what will happen when a jealous Kouga that believes Kagome is his and a power hungry murder Naraku make a plan for Inuyasha to disappear again! 


	18. Sesshoumaru Awakes

I dont own Inuyasha or any thing that involves him i just use him for my own personal gain!  
  
Stuck in the Middle  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Sesshoumaru awakes  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart had softened over the many centuries that he was pinned to the tree. Mostly   
  
from the wind demon that still came and sat by his tree almost everyday. She had recently let him in on a   
  
few secrets unknowingly of course of the return of someone she hated beyond anything else. He was   
  
extremely happy she wasn't killed over the years that he had been pinned to the tree.   
  
He smiled and froze as he felt his lips move for the first time, Knowing that the spell was breaking   
  
his smile widened as he moved his fingers and toes. He continued to struggle with moving his body only   
  
able to move his lips, eyes, hands, and toes. Looking around he spotted Kagomes and Inuyasha heading to   
  
his tree a smile showing brightly of Kagomes face, a smirk on his brothers. Sesshoumaru blinked as they   
  
walked toward him Inuyasha stopped a few yards in front of him looking at his mate with confusion on his   
  
face as she walked to the tree and pulled the sacred arrow from his chest letting Sesshoumaru fall to the   
  
ground gaining feeling in his body again.   
  
Sesshoumaru strained to stand and when he did he almost fell down again his legs weak. "let us   
  
help you. You have been pinned to this tree for almost 500 years. It is only a week away from the exact   
  
day I fell into the well. I'm sure you have some interesting things to tell us about the one that has taught   
  
your once cold heart how to love." Kagomes smiled at him before turning to Inuyasha who was looking at   
  
his brother who didn't try to hide the emotion that swam threw his eyes and face features at the mention of   
  
love.  
  
"For now you shall rest I know of what she had said only a few weeks ago, and I have been   
  
prepared for many years. It was foreseen by me myself I had known the day you were pinned to the tree the   
  
day you would awake. Now close your eyes and get some rest well drive you to are home as you sleep im   
  
sure after being awake for five hundred years you surely need to catch up a bit." With that Kagome lifted   
  
him to her shoulder and put him in the backseat of the car before she climbed into the drivers side putting   
  
on her seat belt as she drove off making Inuyasha chase after her because he hadn't got into the car yet.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in the back seat while he heard, Inuyasha and Kagome arguing about leaving him   
  
to chase after the car like a true dog. He looked out the window watching the trees fade and a city with   
  
buildings taller than himself in his demon dog form. "What is this place?" Sesshoumaru asked as he   
  
watched the buildings fly by. He had been aware of the cars they past by his tree just about every day for a   
  
while now.  
  
He looked up into the mirror that hung from the windshield and saw Kagome looking back at him.   
  
"A lot has changed since I pinned you to that tree five hundred years ago. This is the same village that we   
  
used to live by. My daughter and sons live their the ones you have meet anyways we live in a bigger village   
  
that is now called a city. Those buildings are places of work, and home now we are very advanced in   
  
technology though were still developing many things." Kagome said putting her eyes back on the rode.  
  
~*~Two hours later~*~  
  
Kagome pulled into a parking space in front of a large building that seamed to reach the heavens.   
  
Her and Inuyasha climbed out and helped Sesshoumaru to his feet walking him inside the huge building   
  
They lead him to two silver doors of the elevator and pressed the button for the doors to open a few seconds   
  
later. About five minutes later the doors opened to revile a long hallway lined with many doors, Inuyasha   
  
took over helping his brother walk while they fallowed Kagome down the hall to one on the last doors with   
  
the number 456 in gold letters on the door. Kagome pulled out a key and unlocked and walked in leaving   
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to fallow her in.  
  
Sesshoumaru was sat on a couch as Kagome went into the kitchen fallowed by Inuyasha they came   
  
out a few minutes later with something for him to eat. They ate in silence, watching a box that showed   
  
pictures Sesshoumaru learned it was called TV. When he finished Inuyasha took the dishes to the Kitchen   
  
and placed them in the sink only to return to the room a few minutes later.  
  
"Now I think its time we talk and Inuyasha keep your mouth shut until im finished I have a lot to   
  
say and it will take even longer to get out if you keep arguing with me." Inuyasha just looked at her hurt in   
  
a way before leaning back his arms crossed over his chest looking like he was pouting. "Now, Sesshoumaru   
  
you will be financing this little bit of information out as well as Inuyasha. For a few hundred years I have   
  
realized that I can tell the future in a way and I know what is coming and very soon I have been preparing   
  
for this for a long time, Inuyasha shut it. I know that Naraku has returned as you do too Sesshoumaru, you   
  
have heard it from Kagura have you not?" Sesshoumaru just nodded a far away look in his eyes when her   
  
name was spoken. Inuyasha just looked at him a surprised look on his face his mouth hanging open as he   
  
turned to look at his mate in mock anger and surprise. Though he never got a word out Kagome held her   
  
finger up to silence him. "I know Inuyasha, but I cant let anyone know what will happen in their past I   
  
don't know what will happen in my own. But I do know that Naraku is back and we have to stop him, he is   
  
stronger than he was back then. He doesn't know that we too are stronger and he will come after us and   
  
very soon. I don't know how he returned but I know he has. He has stolen Kagura's heart again like he did   
  
many years ago but now he wants to punish her for betraying him back then. Sesshoumaru after you gain   
  
your strength I want you to go back to your tree and wait for her she will be their by noon. Go to her and   
  
get her to return here he cant hurt her if she is with me trust me. Now its time to get some rest well be   
  
needing it Naraku will be here in two days." Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded but Inuyasha had   
  
fallen into a trance like staring at Kagome as if she was nuts. "Inuyasha show your brother to h is room,   
  
then all talk to you alone alright?"   
  
Inuyasha looked away from his mate to his brother at his side and stood helping his brother up as   
  
well. Inuyasha led him threw the living room down a hall way to his room. After his brother was settled he   
  
headed to his own room where Kagome was waiting for him..  
  
~*~*The next day~*~*~   
  
Sesshoumaru woke early to the smell of breakfast wayfaring from the kitchen. He climbed out of   
  
bed and was surprised when he found no stiffness in his legs arms or back like he did the day before. He   
  
felt as if he was never pinned to that tree. Stretching he walked out his bedroom door and to the kitchen,   
  
where their was a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice. He waked over to the note an   
  
picked it up reading.   
  
NOTE  
  
Sesshoumaru I knew you would be up so I made you something to eat I hope you like it. I went back to bed   
  
but once your done you should get dressed and go it will take you longer to get their than us even with are   
  
car. I went ahead and got you a kimono like you had back then its in the living room. Don't let Inuyasha   
  
know I still haven't given him his newest one. I even went and got me a new school uniform for the fight   
  
enough of my letter now eat then go im sure you can find the way. It will be hard but not too much trying to   
  
get her to come with you but give her a reason to trust you. Tell her about the tree and tell her that you have   
  
been watching over her in a way or something for the last five hundred years. Make sure you tell her that   
  
you know that Naraku is back and that me and Inuyasha are still alive and stronger than before. Good Luck   
  
I don't think you'll need it see you and Kagura when you return. I've got to go before Inuyasha wakes! He   
  
has a fit if im not beside him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the food and ate surprised by the great taste of the eggs and bacon,   
  
he downed his orange juice before walking into the living room to find a Kimono exactly like his same   
  
material and all. He looked down at the one that he had been wearing the entire time he was pinned to the   
  
tree, it was worn and ripped from many things. He dressed quickly leaving his torn close in a trash can   
  
before rushing from the door down the stairs and out side where he fallowed the smell of Kagomes and   
  
Inuyasha back words toward the tree.  
  
A few hours later Sesshoumaru entered the clearing before his tree, looking around he sniffed the   
  
air to smell that Kagura was on her way at that very moment. He was thankful that he had hid his smell the   
  
whole way here and still was other wise she would probably of turned and ran. He quickly moved and hid   
  
behind his tree but not before noticing that their was a part of the tree that was not covered by bark were his   
  
body had lain.   
  
Kagura ran tears falling out of her eye's Naraku was back and his old stunts. She didn't know how   
  
he had gotten her heart once again but he had. Their was no escape from him now he was too strong. She   
  
entered the clearing feeling a peaceful felling come over her like it had so many other times but this time it   
  
was different. She felt another presence though she couldn't smell them or see them she just felt like the   
  
presence that had been their all the other times had been intensified in some way. Looking around one more   
  
time to make sure she was alone she told the old tree that she had told her secrets to for the last 500 or so   
  
years.   
  
(I know this is rude writing this in the middle of the chapter but the reason it is taking me so long to get this out is that I broke one of my fingers last week. I had been sweeping the parking lot at my work and I had to move a bread wrack that was old and rusted. Well when I tried to move it opened and my finger got caught in between two metal bars and I heard a sick crack and my finger was bent at an odd angle so its hard to type and is taking 4 times longer to write I started a long time ago but its hard to type with nine fingers and one that you cant bend. I keep having to hit the delete button because my PINKY finger on my RIGHT hand is in a finger cast and I keep hitting buttons. Just thought I would let you know. And there is one more chapter after this one and I hope to start on it tonight I have the rest of this fic planned out to the T but with my finger it will take some time to type.)  
  
Sesshoumaru did his best not to move just incase she heard him as he leaned against the tree while   
  
he lessoned to her as she went on about her problems and how she saw no way out this time. He was even   
  
more surprised when she bring up his name.   
  
"I don't know what to do anymore there is no way to get away this time. Kagome and Inuyasha I   
  
don't know where they are Kagome is probably dead like the pervert Miroku and the exterminator Sango   
  
Inuyasha is only a hanyou so he probably died a few hundred years ago. Sesshoumaru hasn't been seen for   
  
many years and now one of his brothers children are watching over his lands. I went searching for him a   
  
few hundred years ago I don't even know why I hadn't talked about it before now. I went to find him many   
  
times but I never did find him. When I found out that he was last in this very village I found that it was the   
  
last place he had been seen and with two full dog youkai a female and a another male that was probably her   
  
mate. The villagers told me that after that Sesshoumaru was never seen again though the other two youkai   
  
stayed somewhere around their but never came into the town. I don't know why I searched for him, but I   
  
was lonely and I know I could have been happy with him if I had the chance. But he had disappeared and   
  
now when I need someone most there is no one here and im alone like I always have been. This is the only   
  
place that I feel like im not alone and even then I am." Kagura said as she picked the grass in front of her   
  
silent tears running down her face.   
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't take anymore he could smell the salt of her tears as they ran down her pale   
  
face. Peaking around the trunk of the tree he saw her leaning her back up against the same tree as she   
  
always had picking grass out of the ground. Deciding it was time to make him self known he let go and let   
  
his sent reach her nose. Almost instantly she looked up from the ground and looked around, she smelled   
  
him but still didn't know where he was.   
  
He stepped out from behind the tree, Kagura's eyes meet his as they just stood their for quite   
  
sometime just staring at the other. Finally he gathered enough strength to speak. "Hello again Kagura" she   
  
said a small smile started to creep to his lips and he let it at the shocked look that showed on her face. He   
  
did his best not to laugh his ass off when she dropped her jaw as she stared at him in complete shock.  
  
"Se..Ses…Sesshoumaru?" Kagura asked he just nodded but found himself completely surprised   
  
when she stood and ran to him throwing her arms around his waist before stepping back when she realized   
  
what she had done. "Where have you been, every one said that you had disappeared off the earth after an a   
  
counter with two youkai. Every one believed you dead and so did I"   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her before he did the one thing that would surprise her more than he   
  
already had. He laughed a meaning full laugh that made him fall to the ground and roll around in the grass.   
  
When he was able to stand and talk with out laughing he finally spoke. "You see Inuyasha and Kagome are   
  
not dead as you might believe and though Naraku hasn't told you yet he knows they are alive also. As for   
  
the two youkai that were last seen with me, they were Kagome and Inuyasha. You see Kagome was really a   
  
half demon like Inuyasha but it was hidden by a spell that her mother had placed on her when she was just a   
  
child. It broke fully on her 18th birthday. In her hanyou form she was stronger than Inuyasha and even me   
  
for that matter. Though im still not completely sure how they turned full demons over night. Well when I   
  
saw the change I set out to kill my brother still believing that I was stronger than him I wanted to take   
  
Kagome for a mate. Kagome made a treat that she would pin me to a tree if I didn't stay away from them   
  
and leave them in peace. But I couldn't do it so I tried again I failed and was pinned to this tree for five   
  
hundred years only it was different from what Inuyasha went threw. I couldn't see, speak, or move but I   
  
could hear and smell. She placed a spell on me so no one would know I was their the only way I would   
  
awake is when I realized what was missing from my life. For the longest time I hated her for it more than I   
  
did my brother. But as time went on I had sat their and lessoned to you and my nieces spoke to me though   
  
they didn't know they were nor did you. I lessoned to you all and over time I came to realize what was   
  
missing from my cold heart. What I was pinned their to realize I found that I was missing love, compassion,   
  
and care. You made me realize all that you changed my view on life just by telling your problems your   
  
worries your fears your good times and the bad."  
  
Kagura couldn't take much more she fell her knees giving out from underneath her. She never   
  
reached the ground because strong arms and encircled her holing her up. Kagura looked into his eyes that   
  
stared back at her full of love. She didn't know what to say what to do but he didn't give her a chance   
  
either. "We will be going I know a place that you can go Naraku cant hurt you their. Kagome and Inuyasha   
  
are waiting for you, Kagome has known of Naraku and they are ready for him. They are much stronger than   
  
they were when they defeated him the first time. I know he's stronger now but believe me when I say that   
  
no matter how strong he is he cant surpass Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome alone is at least 100 times   
  
stronger than I and Inuyasha is the same. I don't know how you went this long and not know of the roomers   
  
that they were the strongest youkai to ever live. I also know that if anything were to truly happen that   
  
Kagome would be worried she has told me and Inuyasha that she can see the future and if she's not worried   
  
then you shouldn't be. So now I ask you will you come with me?"   
  
Kagura could only nod but Sesshoumaru had more plans in mind he bent his neck and kissed her   
  
deeply before puling away and holding her in his arms as he raced back to Kagomes and Inuyasha's   
  
apartment.  
  
  
  
Alright that's it for this chapter the next one is the last one! But im not really sure if it really will be yet I might split it into two but ill let you know next chapter alright! When this is finally done with than ill start posting my other Fic I have been writing its and Inu/ Kag too but its only got like 3 chapters done so im going to go write Loves Sense of Humor next chapter than sleep before writing the next chapter on it like I've said so many times before I really want to get at least five chapters wrote before I post. I hope you all can forgive me for not writing a lemon in this chapter but I cant do that. I just don't think that I could write a Sess Kagura lemon so forgive me. For all the Sess Rin fans im sorry but im not going to put Incest into my fic see RIN in here is his NIECE not a little girl or anything of that nature that fallows him around because he saved her life or what not. 


	19. The Last Chapter

Stuck in the Middle  
  
Last Chapter  
  
First of all I want to think all of you that has read this story as I posted it was great getting emails about reviews with your names on them. Im really sorry about my late update but I still have a broken finger. I have found from the doctor that I have severed several nerves in it and I wont be able to feel part of it that makes it feel even WEIRD. Just think about it you know your touching something but you don't feel it which creeps me out. (I can still move it thank god) . Like I said after I finish this I will be starting another story. And well I cant make up my mind which one. Anyways THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS and don't forget to REVIEW again.   
  
Their might be a little bit of confusion in this story Inuyasha and Kagome didn't have 200 children they only had about 10 in 500 years that's not a lot for that amount of time. The 400 is including their children children's children and children's children's children get it plus Kagome's brother's kids and her parents new kids. So no people their not doing it like rabbits but hey if you're a girl ask yourself this question if you had one week with Inuyasha completely alone and you could do anything you wanted to with him WHAT WOULD YOU DO?  
  
I don't own Inuyasha never have never will I only stay awake writing about it wishing he did. But all dreams don't come true and im too damn broke to make it.  
  
Kagome lay in bed as she lessoned to Sesshoumaru exit the apartment, a shy smile graced her lips as she turned and looked at her own mate. Inuyasha lay their asleep to the whole world mumbling no since, as his ear twitched uncontrollably around the apartment before it landed on her. With the ears movement she knew that her mate was awake but only slightly. Deciding to wake him a bit more she leaned down to take the tip of his silver ear in her mouth sucking and nipping slightly.   
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome licking, nipping, and sucking on his ear making his member start to rise with his arousal. He lay their and took the torture till it was way too much to stand. Leaping from his spot under the covers he turned and jumped on his mate pinning her to the bed as she looked up into his golden eyes laughing the entire time. "What are you doing woman?" Inuyasha asked knowing full well what she was up too. As he licked and sucked on her neck making her laughter subside to be taken over by a deep moan joined by a soft purr like growl.  
  
Kagome arched her back to meet his bare chest as he continued to attack her neck with his tongue and fangs. She ran her hands threw his hair and down his back trying to bring him closer. Her soft purr turned into a deep growl as Inuyasha shredded another of his shirts that she slept in showing her chest to him. His head moved from her neck to one of her ample breasts as he took the hardened nipple in his mouth sucking and nipping as if his life depended on it. Her legs wrapped themselves around his still naked body from the night before, when he started to rub his hardening member against her wet lips between her thighs, in anticipation.   
  
When Inuyasha couldn't take no more he pulled his member from her folds pushing himself into her till he felt her womb. If possible when she called his name his member hardened more deep inside her. Pulling back and pushing back in he started at a slow pace increasing his speed with ever whimper that came from his mate. When she started moaning his name their pace increased so fast if a human were to walk by it would look like the bed was moving on its own.   
  
Kagome felt the pressure of her climax on her lower stomach as she pressed him farther and faster into her. Her mate knowing what she wanted increased his speed more if possible. Kagome couldn't take no more she threw her head back and howled Inuyasha's name as a powerful climax came over her. Making her body useless as it locked up in the orgasm.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome climax with such power that it felt like a black hole was pulling on him.. With the force of her climax sent him into his own as he gave a few more powerful thrusts into her, her inner muscles clamping down on him as he sent his seed deeply into her almost at the speed of light. He fell on top of her as they both rested their exerted bodies only to find them both fall to the bed. Never before had they started hovering in the mists of making love before and they liked it.   
  
Ignoring the fact that they had been floating above the bed they lay their till their breathing slowed and Inuyasha's stomach spoke once again. Kagome laughing stood in all her naked glory walking to the door to put a robe on over her exhausted body as Inuyasha fallowed reluctant to crawl out of bed. One thing Kagome couldn't get is even after five hundred years Inuyasha could eat Ramón like it was the first time every time. But she couldn't say much on the matter because she was the same way with her oden.   
  
*A few days and floating orgasms later* (sorry couldn't resist Oh and that has nothing to do with the chapter just a little extra thing I came up with in the mist of writing)  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Kagura, and Sesshoumaru all set in the living room of the apartment watching the news about a car accident, when the reporter asked the woman what it was that made her wreck the entire group jumped when the lady said, "Well I was driving back from dropping my son off at home when this man in a baboon suite walked in front of my car. Well I hit him and nothing else on an accident and it ruined my car but the man just glanced at me and disappeared." Their in the middle of the rode sat a car with tire tracks from the back in the middle of the road the middle of her car bent in till it met the windshield no telephone pole, mail box, or street light around.   
  
Kagomes stood and walked over to the phone dialing a number using an language that only Inuyasha knew English. "Yes, I'm Kagome I talked to you a few days ago about renting the entire national park for a day I was wondering if they made it possible yet. I am paying a lot of money for this." silence, "yes think you ill be seeing you in a few days." Hanging up the phone Kagome turned too the group tat stared at her like she wore a big rubber nose giant shoes and her face painted like a clown. Instead of answering their questions she just waved a hand telling them not to worry about it.   
  
Kagura just nodded knowing why she was renting the park but keep her mouth shut knowing that Kagomes didn't want to talk about it right now. The week continued on threw the week the amount of strange occurrences happening just showing more and more on the news. Inuyasha was becoming cranky from being one of the only ones to know almost nothing.   
  
The day before Kagome's past self was to fall threw the well Kagome took it upon her self to finally explain every thing to the group. They had every right to know but she wanted them to enjoy the week ahead before the battle. Sitting at the kitchen table Kagomes looked into Inuyasha's eyes before she spoke.  
  
"As you all know by now Naraku is back, and more powerful than he was five hundred years ago. Were stronger also, though you all may not know it me or Inuyasha could beat him by are self's but I understand that Kagura wants revenge for the all the wrongs done to her by him. The national park is were Naraku will show to reek havoc like he always does he wants to kill many people but were going to be meeting him their. We cant let him roam free like he did back then he has to be dealt with early before the events of the past return." Kagome was about to go on but some one started banging at the door their sent was the same as Miroku's and Sango's but that was impossible they had been dead for over 400 years. Getting up she walked to the door pulling it open a surprised look came over her features.  
  
Standing in the door way was Sango and Miroku wedding rings on their fingers a little girl behind them as they stood their a smile on their faces. Miroku had the wind tunnel wrapped in his rosary beads and Sango had her boomerang slung over her shoulder. "Did you miss us Kagome I understand its been along time." Miroku said as he watched everyone in the room look at them in aw.   
  
"How in the hell did you get here?" Kagome asked  
  
Sango smiled and replied, "Were not completely Sango and Miroku we were born in this day and age but were their reincarnations, but the funny thing was we remember everything about are past life's. We know Naraku is beck and that you know something." Kagome just nodded and waved them in putting the little girl in the living room with some toys to play with. Kagomes lead them to the kitchen were hellos were said as Kagome retold her information.   
  
That night Kagome dropped Sango's daughter off at her mothers and fathers before heading out toward the park. They traveled on foot since it would be faster Sango on Kagome's back Miroku on Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru and Kagura on Kagura's feather. By morning they arrived at the park as they all sat and ate the fast food they had gotten. Shortly after they sat around nothing to say as they just stared at the tree's.  
  
A hour later the ground started to shake, the group jumping to their feet just as Naraku smashed threw the ground bits of dirt, rocks, and gravel shooting around the clearing hitting everyone. Kagome and Inuyasha stood facing the evil man as he turned to them a wild smirk on his lips as he looked her over licking his lips. "Kagome, dear sexy you look." Inuyasha growled as he looked at his mate to find her smell as it was human her youkai appearance gone but only hidden . Looking at his claws he found that they seamed to of shrunk by the look of it but that was the only thing about it. He knew what she was doing now she was bluffing their power making Naraku thing they were weaker than they really were.   
  
Naraku turned to Kagura noticing a mating mark on her neck he growled and squeezed the heart that was in his hand but it didn't work for some reason Kagura stood their hate showing in her eyes as he squeezed her heart with no effect.  
  
With his attention turned to Kagura and Sesshoumaru Inuyasha flashed the wind scar in his direction as Kagome shot a very powerful beam of miko energy just as Sango's boomerang flew in his direction. Naraku turned just in time to see the Pink energy blades of the wind and the bone boomerang as they tore into his flesh as he screamed in pain. Sesshoumaru taking the opportunity dug his poison claws into Nark's skin, as soon as he was out of the way Kagura lifted her fan bringing it down in a quick gush of wind as blades went to Naraku cutting him to shreds. He was easy if they all worked together and he was beaten . Her with the last attack that killed him, looking at her surroundings she noticed not one of the trees had been destroyed only to notice a few seconds later a barrier that was protecting the out side world and trees from the short battle that went on inside.  
  
Smiling they quickly left the seen heading to Tokyo, Inuyasha and Kagome dropped every one off in town as they headed to the shrine to see Kagome's past self enter the well house. They saw the flash of pink light and Souta came running from the well house screaming for his mother and grandfather. Once the boy was inside the house the both of them ran to the well house dropping in just before the family entered again. When they looked up and found themselves on the other side of the well they smiled at each other climbing out they silently fallowed the fifteen year old girl as she walked into the forest. They perched themselves on a high branch in the god tree as they watched the younger Kagome reach for the Inu demon's silver ears.   
  
Alright I know that the battles short but in not great at battles mostly love scenes and things like that so sorry. I made sure to put a lemon in here for all you that wanted at least one more. Thank you so much for reading this I loved all the reviews and now that it's done and over with STILL REVIEW I want to know how the rest of you like it. In the beginning I loved this fic but I became bored with it I guess you could say but I still wrote it I don't like being left in the middle of a story so I made my self finish it. Though it started taking me longer to get the chapters out is because I have a lot going on in my life and don't have mush time to get chapters out. I will be posting a new story soon but I don't know exactly when I want to finish some more chapters before I put it out their so im a little ahead. And if you haven't read Loves Sense of Humor yet do its really good and its just getting started it will probably be a lot longer than this one which is a great thing and im planed it a lot better than this one so is the next one that I post I know what im going to put in every chapter and I already have a few chapters done. I planed it so I cant use the excuse of but I have writers block because well ill have what I want in the chapter already.   
  
Once again thank you ever single one of you and im so happy that I have Over 200 I cant wait till I find that I have over 300. 


	20. Update!

Alright so Stuck in the Middle huh forgot about this story I have been thinking about it. I want to know if any one thinks if I should go back and rewrite the ending maybe make it longer? When I wrote the ending it was kinda rushed so I want emails and I want reviews!!! Tell Me if I should rewrite the ending part??? let me know!!!

Amber


End file.
